Feels Like Home To Me
by shinystar90
Summary: Set after “You Jump, I jump Jack” and Rory is still with Dean but they break up in the end. Will Rory and Logan realise their feelings for each other or do they remain friends? What will they do and what does the future hold for them? Chap 29 is up!Sophie
1. The Way I Feel

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in this fic. All belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino and anyone who works on the show. **

**This story centers around Rory and Logan, they're the main couple.**

**Chapter 1: The Way I Feel**

(Rory's POV)

It was monday and finally she finished her article on the Life and Death Brigade and she was ready to give it to Doyle. She was proud of her article, she got the inside scoop, she felt the thrill of being a part of a secret society and it felt great. She loved being challenged and that was something that Logan made her do. It was hard to ignore him or to refuse something when he was looking at her, just that smirk. She just wished she could brush it right off his face because for some reason it made her feel weird like nobody had ever done to her before.

Also being with people from high society wasn't as bad as her mother always said. Even though some where acting arrogant, most of them were friendly or drunk. They treated her like she was one of them. She felt at home and she wouldn't mind being apart of it.

Then it suddenly hit her, what was she thinking? Logan made her feel uncomfortable? He challenged her like nobody else could? Being a part of the high society which Dean hated and never would approve of? Why was she thinking like this? She was with Dean, she didn't go through all the trouble with Dean and his marriage, just leave him after a few months of dating just to be in the high society or with Logan. No, she couldn't, she had her first love back and she didn't want to let him go. Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself of at that moment.

Rory then noticed the digital camera on her desk and she flipped through some photo's on the camera which showed how she, together with Logan jumped off the scaffolds. It felt amazing! She smiled at the pictures as she remembered her article and she walked out of her room to the Yale News room.

After a few minutes of walking she entered the Yale News room, completely empty. Not even a fly was buzzing through the room. As she looked around the room, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped by the sudden touch. She turned around and saw it was just Doyle standing behind her.

"Oh it's just you!" Rory exclaimed as she realised who it was.

"Well it's good to see you too Gilmore!" Doyle snapped at her and walked over to his desk. "So what do you want?"

"I'm sorry Doyle, but I'm here to give you my article on the Life and Death Brigade," Rory informed him. "I finished it a few minutes ago and decided to give it to you."

"Good," Doyle told her as he took the floppy out of her hand and put it in his computer and checked the story. A silence filled the room for a few minutes as Doyle read her article. Rory in the meantime impatiently waited for him to finish reading.

After a few minutes, Doyle had read the article and leaned back in his chair, still looking at the screen. Confused, Rory wondered if something was wrong, he wasn't saying anything and kept looking at the story on the computer screen.

"Do you like it?" Rory asked him to break the awkward silence.

"No," he stated firmly which shocked Rory. How come he didn't like it? She had spent hours on it just to have it the way she liked it and she jumped off a scaffold just to write this story and all of this was put in the story. How can he not like it?

"What? What's wrong with it?" Rory asked him defensively. "I worked my ass off for this article!"

"Calm down Gilmore, you have to let me finish," Doyle told Rory. "I think it's fantastic! One of your best stories so far! One hell of a scoop!"

"Wow, thanks Doyle!" Rory replied. "I'm sorry for the earlier outburst but I did use the word ass. Do you see how much I learned from you?"

"Wow subtle sucking up, Gilmore! You're starting to learn it!" Doyle grinned as he left the room with Rory's floppy and left a satisfied Rory behind at his desk.

Proudly she walks back to her dorm when suddenly her phone starts to ring. Without checking the ID-caller, she picks up the phone.

"Hello?" she says happily.

"Hello Rory, it's your grandmother," Emily said over the phone.

"Hi grandma!" Rory said a bit shocked. Her grandmother never called her and when she did it was always to confirm the fact if she did come to diner or not. "So what's the reason you're calling, grandma?"

"Well your grandfather and I wanted to ask you something, oh yes he is also here in the room. Wait a minute, I'll put you on the speaker," Emily told her granddaughter.

"Hello Rory," her grandfather then told her.

"Hi grandpa. So what's this thing you wanted to ask me?" Rory said intrigued by the real reason why her grandparents called her.

"Well this friday we are having our annual Yale Alumni event at our house. We forgot to tell you this at diner last friday but we are here to say that you don't have to come for diner this week," Emily explained.

"Okay, I'll tell mom," Rory told her grandmother.

"Well we were considering if you might want to join us. Since you are going to Yale and you could meet new people and some of our close friends!" Richard exclaimed.

"Yes I would love that," Emily added. "And this way we don't have to miss you this week."

"Sounds like fun," Rory replied. "What should I wear? Do I need some fancy dress?"

"Just pick out a cute dress and it will be fine," Emily told her.

"And bring that pretty face of yours with you!" Richard added. "Until Friday. We'll see you here at six!"

"Well the face comes with the package! See you then!" Rory said as she hung up and walked back to her dorm.

Ready for anything!


	2. The Male Yale Party

**Author's note: Lines from "The Party's Over" have been used in this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The Male Yale Party**

As Rory walked through the halls of Yale, she took her phone out of her jacket as headed for the coffee cart.

"House of Horror, Lorelai speaking!" said the voice on the other line.

"Hi mom! You're off the hook for friday night dinner this week!" Rory announces through the phone.

"My long lost daughter! Long time no talk but thankfully you give me good news! So since we're both free, we can have a Bruce Willis-movie marathon! How about Pulp Fiction, Unbreakable and The Sixth Sense? Or perhaps all three Die Hard movies!" Lorelai suggested. "I'm in for some action!"

"Well actually, I can't, I'm going to the party," Rory told her mother as she ordered a cup of coffee and headed for a nearby bench where she sat down.

"What party? You didn't tell mommy about a party! You're not telling me all the details honny!"

"Grandma and Grandpa are having a party for their Yale alumni friends and they invited me to the party yesterday," Rory told her mother.

"Okay. I can get you out of it," Lorelai said. "Let me start on a plan!"

"Wait mom! I want to go!" Rory commented.

"You feel obligated to go, that's very different!" Lorelai said as she started to ramble. "You can always say you're going to Harvard then you won't have to go."

"But mom, they're giving the party together!" Rory tried to say in between.

"Or you could say you've got a bad case of fever and you wouldn't want to get all those people sick because that would cost a lot of money if they would become sick. I'm sure grandma and grandpa would think you're being very considerate and then we can have our Bruce Willis movie night!"

"You're not listening are you?" Rory asked her mother.

"Rory, they're just manipulating you," Lorelai warned her daughter.

"Yes! Exactly! Them. Both of them, together. They called me together. They were on the speakerphone together, which means that they were in the same room, at the same time, together," Rory informed.

"So what you're saying is, they were together?"

"Exactly!" Rory replied.

"Whose antennae are up besides mine?" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Maybe they made up."

"They would have told us."

"They didn't tell us they broke up."

"Yes, but that's because it looked bad. They didn't tell people I was pregnant 'till my eighth month. My mother kept getting numbers for fat farms from her friends." Lorelai told her daughter.

"They sounded so happy. They sounded like they used to."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Lorelai asked Rory in a sad voice.

"I'm sure," Rory told her mother, determined with her decision.

"All right. Don't let Grandpa and his cronies make you sing Whiffenpoof songs all night," Lorelai warned.

"I won't."

"You know, it's weird. I don't get to see my daughter on friday night. What's next, I am going to see dead people?"

"Funny mom," Rory said sarcastically. "You're in desperate need of coffee! How about I come by after? I can stay the night and then you can take me shopping on Saturday."

"Fine," Lorelai pouted even though Rory couldn't see it.

"Stop pouting!" Rory told her mother, she knew Lorelai pouted, she always did that when she didn't get her way.

"I wasn't pouting!" Lorelai shouted in defense. "Fine, I pouted. Did you become psychic or something like that and do you see me sitting in Luke's right now staring at my man's fine looking butt?"

"Stop it mom!" Rory said. "You know I don't tend to look at Luke that way!"

"Oh yeah forgot! So see you friday! Love you!" Lorelai called out as the phone line went dead.

Rory put the phone away and took the last sip of coffee out of her cup. She liked talking to her mother, even though they talked less since she went to Yale, talking to her mom always made her feel better and made her forget about things that could really bug her. The moment she rose from the bench, she bumped into a guy.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Rory called out before she knew it.

"Sorry Ace," a familair voice said and the minute she looked up, she saw Logan's grinning face looking at her.

"No I should apologise. I should watch when I tend to rise from a bench," Rory apologised as she looked into his hazelnut eyes. They always made her feel warm inside, his eyes always seemed to sparkle and she just couldn't keep her eyes off his eyes. Though she didn't notice that Logan was talking to her.

"Earth to Ace, are you there?" Logan asked Rory as he waved his hands in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, again I am sorry. I'm still progressing the talk with my mom," Rory told him as a lame excuse. What else could she say? Sorry, I was looking into your beautiful hazelnut eyes?

"Bad news?" Logan asked concerned.

"No no! Nothing like that, it's just that every conversation with my mom is tiring," Rory told him with a laugh.

Logan couldn't just keep staring at her beautiful smile. It was warm and friendly and it was a smile without an intention to sleep with him, like he always received from many other girls. All the girls he met, except for his friend Stephanie and Rory, always put on a fake smile just so they could go sleep with him or on a date with him. No, but Rory was different, her smile was friendly and sincere and it made him happy. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind, how could he think like this? He never thought about a girl this way, he would date them and never think about them again. Nor did he ever have these thoughts about a girl like this, which confused him.

"Well I'm glad there's no bad news! But I do have a class to attend to, see you friday Ace!" Logan said as he walked off, leaving Rory behind at the bench.

"Bye!" Rory told him as she saw him disappearing with his usual smirk on his face. Then she remembered a part of his last words, "See You Friday!" Friday? Was he going to the party that her grandparents invited her too?

A few days passed without Rory seeing Logan, it was friday night. After talking to Dean and making a deal about seeing him outside the Gilmore mansion around 8:30 to pick her up, she quickly headed home so she could change. She had bought the dress in a classy store in New Haven, it was just a simple black dress.

The minute she got home, there was no sign of Lorelai, who was most likely at Luke's. Rory quickly changed and stepped into the car. After a thirty minute drive, she was standing in front of the Gilmore mansion.

The minute she rang the bell, a maid opened the door and announced her presence but Emily Gilmore who was busy ordering around her servants, didn't notice.

"Hi grandma!" Rory told her grandmother as she stood right behind her, causing her to scare her grandmother.

"Rory!" her grandmother exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come inside. Julie, I told you to tell me when Rory would arrive."

"But miss..." Julie, the maid started but was rudely interrupted by Emily.

"No buts, never do it again. It's not easy to find good help these days," Emily murmered as she walked off.

"She did announce my arrival, grandma," Rory told her grandmother. "You were just a bit too busy with other things."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Emily told her granddaughter. "But Rory I have to say you look marvelous! Very elegant!"

"Thanks grandma, The place looks wonderful!" Rory said as she admired the room which was filled with blue objects.

"Oh there is too much blue!" Emily complained.

"It's a Yale Alumni, there's never too much blue," Rory told her grandmother.

"Emily, I noticed the bartenders weren't planning on using proper martini glasses," Richard said when he saw his granddaughter in her black dress. "Well, Rory, how lovely you look tonight."

"Doesn't she? This dress is divine. But you know what? My hairdresser's upstairs in my bedroom right now, why don't you go on up and have her do a little something with your hair?" Emily suggests.

"My hair? Is something wrong with it?" Rory asked a bit uncertain.

"No it's fine. Just for kicks. Come on, I'll take you up. Richard, could you..," Emily asks.

"I have it all under control," Richard told her as he headed off to arrange a few more things.

"Thank you. Come on!" Emily commented as she dragged Rory up the stairs to the hairdresser.

After Rory's hair being done and receiving a few pieces of jewelry, Rory was lead down the stairway where she was being announced by Emily, the entire room seems to be impressed with Rory.

Rory felt quite emberassed and just wishes the party would be over quickly so she could head home. Emily and Richard then took Rory to some friends of them and their son and introduced them to each other. This seemed to happen with quite a few friends of Emily and Richard where Rory was being introduced to their sons.

And she started to realise what her parents planned on doing, they were trying to find Rory a decent husband they would definitely approve of and this angered her. Her grandparents knew she was with Dean and still they tried to set her up with another guy.

Interrupted by her grandparents, Rory had another round of meeting some guys who would be a proper husband for her in the future. And it sickened her. Why couldn't they let her live her life and see how things turned out. Why all of a sudden the interest in finding her a suitable husband. She tried to confront her grandparents but they easily brushed the subject away and introduced her to another guy.

As she was being left alone by her grandparents with some guys who were talking about business affairs, she excused herself. She had enough, she didn't want to hear anymore of that business talk so she could hear how much her "future" husbands knew about the business and how much money they would make.

She made her way to her grandfather's study room so she could tell her mother what her grandparents had planned for her. She dialed her mom's cell phone and awaited a response.

"I told you so!" her mother immediately said when she picked up the phone.

"You told me what?" Rory asked a bit confused.

"Whatever has happened at that party you got rooked into tonight. I told you."

"Do you want to hear or do you just want to gloat?" Rory asked.

"Well, I'm a multi-tasker."

"So I get here, and Grandma immediately whisks me upstairs where her hairdresser and makeup artist are waiting to make a new me," Rory told her mother over the phone as she took a seat in her grandfather's chair.

"'Cause the old you was so last season," Lorelai joked.

"Then I come downstairs to find that the guests are all Yale friends of Grandma and Grandpa's and their sons," Rory continued.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed shocked, even though she knew that her parents would do such a thing. Apparently they weren't happy with Rory's choice for Dean, but then again they were never happy with any guy that was in either Rory's life or her own.

"No girls! All boys, and me!" Rory said agitated.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I feel like I'm being auctioned off."

"They suck, my parents suck."

"This is just weird,"

"Exactly, they know you're with Dean. You told them that, last friday."

"It's okay, I just thought you'd like to know."

"Do you have a pencil?" Lorelai asked all of a sudden.

"Why?"

"Cause there are twelve ways out of that house that they don't know about. Write this down. First, the basement. It's a little dusty, but almost foolproof. If you can't get there, grab a screwdriver and jimmy the back of my mother's closet. There's a false back," Lorelai rambled as she described the many ways Rory could get out of the house but Rory cut her off.

"Mom, I am not going anywhere. Dean is picking me up at eight thirty, I can manage till then," Rory told her mother.

"They played you, kid."

"Yeah, I know. But what's done is done. I should go back, they will notice that I am gone. See you later!"

"Bye, hun," Lorelai said as she hung up on the phone.

Rory then made her way back to the party and headed for the patio, just to take a break from all the introductions of suitable young men. Just one thing that crossed her mind right now was 'Where is Logan?' She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him, especially since she's with Dean but he told her that he would see her friday night, which would mean that he was going to be at this party. Of course that didn't surprise her, her grandparents would think that Logan would be a suitable young man for her since he's from a wealthy family and his family owns most of the newspapers in the country, even the world. Though she kept wondering if he was going to show up.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a young tall man with dark hair and in a nice black suit like all the other guys in the party.

"Rory?" the boy asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Jordan. Your grandmother send me over here and thought we were made for each other," he told her.

"How convenient," Rory said a bit annoyed by her grandmother. She knew her grandmother meant well but this was just getting a bit out of control, even for her doing.

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker!" he told her. "So how old are you?"

"Me? I am almost twenty!" she answered, she didn't want to do this anymore. She had enough, she just wanted it to be 8:30 so she could go home with Dean and sleep in her own bed in Stars Hollow.

"Good, just wanted to make sure everything was legal. Want a drink?" he asked.

"No thank you," she politely declined his offer.

"Why? You get a little crazy when you drink?" he asked her with a big smirk on his face.

"Yes that's it," she replied.

"I'd like to see that!" he said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

Then all of a sudden a blond haired guy in a black suit walked up to Rory and Jordan and put his arm around Rory. This made her all shiver from the inside, his touch, the warmth of his body, everything about him.

"There you are," the blond haired guy told Rory. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm late and I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I'm sorry, I am Logan Huntzberger." and Logan stretched his hand out to Jordan.

"Uhm... Jordan Chase," he replied confused.

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she mighta left and that would have been very, very bad," Logan told him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, you're with her?" Jordan asked him in return.

"Going on a year and a half," Logan replied simply.

Rory couldn't believe it, he pretended to be her boyfriend even though they hardly knew each other and the guy even believed that they were a couple. Were they looking that good together? But her thoughts were soon interrupted by Jordan leaving.

"Great. What the hell am I doing here?" Jordan replied as he took off, back into the mansion, leaving Rory and Logan behind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory told him with a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome. You looked concerned," he told her with his usual smirk.

"I was. But thanks," she told him with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad to help. I hate these parties,"

"Not really my bag either," she told him as she studied his face once more and he shot a glance back at her, which made her look away immediately as she could feel her cheeks becoming more red by the second.

Logan noticed Rory looking at him. He wondered why she stared at him that way. They met a few times but for some reason, their ways kept crossing each other and they always ended up together. It seemed like something attracted them to each other, but he didn't mind. Rory was good company, he loved to debate with her and he even loved looking at her.

Then all of a sudden Richard popped up in front of Rory and Logan. He and Logan immediately started a conversation, which surprised Rory. How could her grandfather know Logan or how does Logan know her grandfather? Some way, he kept appearing in her life, everywhere she was. If it was at the Yale Daily News or in the hallways of Yale or even at her grandparents' house. Not that she didn't like having him around, he was fun. He challenged her and for some reason his smirk could make her feel good the entire day. But one thing that worried her the most is that she couldn't keep him out of her mind. Rory then noticed that her grandfather had left them and went back into the house and saw that Logan picked up one of the bottles on a nearby table.

"Okay, lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party," he told her as he put the bottle in a blanket so it wouldn't catch all the attention of everybody in the party. And with that he walked away back to the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rory said as she followed him.

"Finn!" Logan called out as he waited outside the house for a response.

"Finn is here?"

"Finn!" he called out once again and soon a tall dark haired guy walked out on the patio, also wearing a black suit. Rory remembered him from before, when she first met Logan when she was talking to her friend Marty.

"You rang?" he called out.

"Time for a change of venue," Logan told him.

"Fantastic!" Finn replied as he exactly knew what Logan meant as he turns to Rory. "Do I know you?"

"We've met Finn," Rory sighed as she follows Logan and Finn to the nearby poolhouse.

A few minutes later, an entire group of guys and Rory had formed a party in her grandparents' pool house. She noticed that Colin was also there, one of Logan's friends that she had met before. He was pretty much like Finn, except a bit shorter and he wasn't Australian like Finn.

Rory talked, mainly with Logan, about her article of the Life and Death Brigade but also other stuff. And she enjoyed it, it wasn't like the boring party that was held in the main house but this was more fun and more relaxing.

Then all of a sudden, Logan stepped up and looked at Rory.

"Well Rory, who is it going to be?" he asked her which caught the attention of the entire room and they all gathered around the couch where Rory was sitting.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked a bit confused.

"Well, this shinding's an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so..." Logan started.

"Oh, well..." Rory said as she realised what started this entire thing again, she completely forgot about it because of this sub-party.

"Pick me!" Finn cried as he kneeled in front of Rory but soon all the guys in the rooms followed him and also shouted "No, Pick me!"

"But I'm exotic!" Finn cried out.

"So's the Asian Bird flu," Colin remarked.

"Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings," Logan commented as he smirked while looking at Rory's face and the reactions of all the guys in the room.

"Well, I don't know. It's a tough choice, maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose," Rory stated as the entire room was shocked by her statement.

"You have a boyfriend?" Logan wonders as he sits down next to her on the couch and for some reason it makes Rory uncomfortable. She knew she never discussed her boyfriend with Logan but then again she didn't feel like talking about it in front of a group full of strangers either. And for some reason, she felt awkward, discussing this matter with Logan, it felt like she hurt him. As weird as that sounded and she didn't want to do that.

"Ain't it always this way?" another boy remarked.

"Do your grandparents know about him?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah they know," Rory replied as she looked at him.

"So they want you to have a back up?"

"No, they're just," Rory said as she realised that Dean was going to pick her up tonight. "Oh no! What time is it?"

"It's 8:45," Colin answered.

"Dean was going to pick me up at 8:30!" Rory cried as she ran through the room in search of her stuff that lay everywhere.

"Where?" Logan asked her.

"Here, out front!"

"So Dean this is the boyfriend?" Logan asked her suspiciously. He felt awkward, of course she had a boyfriend. She was beautiful so it was obvious. But he didn't understand why he cared so much. So she had a boyfriend, usually he wouldn't care and head for another girl and not even think about her anymore. But for some reason it hurt him that she had a boyfriend, it made him realise, she was never going to be his but he did want to know who this Dean was.

"Yes, he's the boyfriend!" Rory told him as she had gathered all of her stuff.

"Well, we got to see this guy!" Logan told her as all the guys already headed outside and Logan already followed them.

"What?" she said as she followed all the other guys out the pool house.

"We have to see who's won your heart and we have to make sure he's good enough," he simply stated. "Let's go boys!" and he knew he wasn't lying. He wanted to know who won her heart, he didn't want Rory to get her heart broken.

"But..." Rory said but there was no chance she could stop them as she saw them all disappearing.

"Coming?" Logan asked her as he left the poolhouse and Rory followed him.

Outside the Gilmore Mansion, a tall brown haired guy was waiting for Rory while leaning against a blue truck. He wasn't wearing a suit like all the other guys but he was wearing a pair of jeans along with a white blouse and a brown leather jacket.

He was getting impatient, he had been waiting for Rory for almost twenty minutes now. He knew she had a good time, she always had a good time at things like these that her grandparents offered her. She fit in this world and he wanted to fit in her world, but wondered if she thought he was good enough for her.

The beginning of their relationship didn't start off that well since she was the reason he and Lindsay were going to divorce. He wanted to be in her world and fit in it but sometimes he wondered if this all might work. But then again he was also furious, furious that she kept him waiting here, outside in the cold. Perhaps she had forgotten him?

Then Rory came out of the house along with a large group of men that followed her outside but remained standing on the porch as Rory walked up to Dean and his truck.

"Hey," she said softly. "Sorry I am late. I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends that go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents." and she pointed out to the guys that were standing on the porch, including Logan.

"The party was so boring so we decided to," Rory started again but then she noticed Dean was angry. Of course he was angry, she was late and kept him waiting outside in the cold and only to see her getting outside with a large number of guys, so she tried to change the subject away from the party. "Is that a new shirt? Because I like it!"

"What am I doing here Rory?" he asked her.

"You're here to pick me up," Rory said with a slight smile on her face. She was happy to see him and felt sorry for him at the same time.

"I don't belong here, not anymore. Do I?" Dean asked Rory and he paused as he awaited a response from Rory. But it took a while before Rory responsed.

"Dean come on!" Rory cried as she tried to fight back the tears. What was he doing, was he going to break up with her in front of all of these people?

"No Rory. I had enough, I am standing here in the cold for more then twenty minutes and I see you coming out of the house with other guys. Seems like you had a lot of fun with them, didn't you?" he said as he became more furiated.

"Please Dean. The party itself was boring so we had a subparty just to lighten things for me. It didn't mean anything Dean, I want to be with you!"

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Why are you doubting that?" Rory asked him as the group of guys standing on the porch remained quiet.

"Because you seem to fit perfectly in that world Rory! Seeing you in that dress and all. I don't fit in that world, you know that!"

"I don't want you to fit in that world because of me when you don't feel comfortable in it. This is just a thing to favor my grandparents. You have to believe me Dean! I want to be with you and nobody else!" Rory cried as the tears were starting to come.

"Fine! Let's go and we are definately going to talk about this Rory. We are not done yet!" he said angrily as he stepped into his truck.

Relieved that she and Dean didn't break up, she turned back to the guys who all looked at her in horror and pity. But she gave them a slight smile and a nod.

"Thanks guys! The party was good! See you at Yale!" and with that Rory turned and joined Dean in the truck and left the Gilmore Mansion behind her with an angry Dean beside her.

Logan couldn't feel anything else but pity for Rory. The way he treated her in front of so many people was just terrible. He would never do that to Rory. The guy should have understood her and believed her and shouldn't make such a big deal out of it and especially not in public. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for Rory for being with such a guy who treated her so poorly. As the truck disappeared, Logan followed the other guys back into the house. And one thing was certain, he wouldn't want Rory to get hurt and he would be sure that it didn't happen!


	3. The Perfect I'm Sorry

**Chapter 3: The Perfect I'm Sorry**

It had been three days since the party at the Gilmore Residence and Logan hadn't seen Rory since she left the party with Dean. Several times a day he walked past her dorm and looked through the windows to see if she was there. He wanted to know if she was okay. If things worked out with her boyfriend, even though he didn't like this Dean guy one bit. But he didn't want Rory's heart to be broken. He thought of calling her to see how she was but simply he was too afraid to do it. And never ever had Logan Huntzberger been afraid of calling a girl, except Rory wasn't just any girl.

It was Monday night, today Rory had no classes so she decided to stay in Stars Hollow a bit longer. Just to work things out with Dean a bit better and to spend some quality time with her mother.

Dean was furious after the party, they didn't talk the entire way home and when he dropped her off at her house, they agreed to talk the next day since he was just too furious at the time. Lorelai was there when she got home and they talked all night about it. Which really helped Rory, it made her feel a lot better. To brush off the subject for the rest of the night, Lorelai was eager to know how the party that her parents hosted was.

Rory told her all about Logan saving her from a guy as he pretended to be her boyfriend and about the subparty and how much she enjoyed being around Logan and his friends.

Lorelai knew there was something Rory didn't tell her. Even though she hated how her parents set this party up for her daughter, she also realised that her daughter liked the high society world. The world she detested and fled from when she was young and had given birth to Rory at the age of sixteen. But she knew if it made her daughter happy then she would be happy too.

Another thing that surprised her was Rory's constant talk about how she and Logan had a really good conversation and she could see her daughter brighten at the thought of Logan being her boyfriend. Even though she didn't know the guy, he made her daughter happy, what already made him a nice guy. Of course Dean made her happy too but the smile that was on her face at the moment she talked about this Logan guy, Dean had never given her that smile nor did Jess.

But one thing that frightened her the most was that Rory wasn't going to give up on Dean, probably because of the reason that Rory thought she was the only reason that Dean's marriage failed. But as oblivious as Rory always was, Dean let his marriage fail too and in Lorelai's opinion Rory just needed to see that.

As the weekend passed, Rory and Dean talked about things and worked it out. Of course things were still very tense but at least they talked and that's all that mattered for Rory at the moment. The rest of the weekend Rory went to the movies with Dean or was just hanging out with him when he wasn't working at Doose's, the local store of Stars Hollow.

All the other free time was spend with her mother mostly at Luke's diner where her mother was constantly flirting with her boyfriend Luke which made Rory sick and happy at the same time. Sick because she didn't want to image anything between her mom and Luke but happy to finally see her mother and Luke happy.

But on Monday night she was back at Yale. Paris, her sometimes annoying roommate, was nowhere to be seen, much to her delight. She liked that she wasn't being interrogated by her so she could have a good night and long sleep before her 9 o'clock class started the next day.

Logan was standing outside her dorm room when he noticed the light was on in her dorm room and saw Rory's shadow walking through the rooom. A few minutes later he noticed the light going on in another room, most likely her bedroom and a few minutes later the entire dorm room was pitch black.

"At least she's home again," Logan said to himself and sighed. But one thing kept bothering him. Why does this girl hold my attention for so long? A girl never kept his attention, it was always one date, a goodnight kiss and sometimes even more but never did a girl do this to him and they were only friends.

The next day was a boring and long day for Rory. She was distracted the entire time. She kept thinking about Logan and the way he looked when he was standing on the porch outside the Gilmore Mansion, when she left with Dean. These thoughts had been going through her mind the entire day and even this weekend when she tried to make things better with Dean. Even when she was with Dean, Lougan wouldn't leave her mind.

But finally her last class was over and she was dying for some coffee. An addiction she enherited from her mother who was also addicted to the caffeine liquid. Her mother was even dating the Coffee God of the world and Stars Hollow, Luke.

After ordering two cups of coffee, she walked back to her dorm. She needed to write a new article before Doyle started to get on her nerves again.

"Hey Ace!" a voice said behind her and she knew who it was. Only one person called her 'Ace' and that was Logan. She turned around and faced Logan with his usual smirk.

"You brought me coffee? You shouldn't have," Logan joked.

"That's why I didn't. You should know that you never keep coffee from a Gilmore Girl, Logan," Rory told him as she took a small sip of her coffee as they stood still in the middle of Yale's hallways.

"But you have two cups. One for you and one for me," Logan told her as he put on a pouting face.

"That's the most terrible pouting face I've ever seen Huntzberger,"Rory said. "Besides two cups of coffee only gives me enough energy for about two more hours. That's about enough because then it's diner time and time for another cup of coffee!"

"I don't think I'll ever understand how your mind works," Logan joked.

"That's okay. Only my mother can. It's a Gilmore thing," Rory explained. "But please tell me Dear sir, for what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you?"

"Well Rory, I didn't know you thought this was already a pleasure. I can do so much more!" Logan grinned.

"Stop it Huntzberger. Cut to the chase," Rory said a big aggitated.

"Well Madam," Logan told her in a very old english way. "I came to see how you have been?"

"Owh," Rory started. She couldn't believe that the always arrogant Logan Huntzberger with a reputation of a ladies-man wondered how she was doing. "Well I'm fine. How about you?"

"Fine too. Except I saw how Finn reenacted the 'Passion of the Christ' and really that's something you don't want to see," Logan told her with a laugh.

"Thanks for the warning," Rory replied also with a laugh.

"But actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me to the pub tonight," Logan asked her.

"Logan," Rory told him. "You know I am already seeing Dean."

"Hold your horses Ace, I know." Logan told her. "It's just my way to say sorry for what happened Friday night. Because of me and the guys you were late for showing up at the front of the house."

"Really Logan, it's okay. It was my own fault," Rory told him as she threw away the first cup of coffee and started her second one.

"No, I insist! Please Ace!" Logan begged her as he dropped himself on his knees in front of many people with his usual grin. Everybody looked at them like they were crazy and Rory could feel her cheeks redden more and more every second.

"Get up Huntzberger. Fine, I'll go with you tonight," Rory gave in. "though I have to say that I never expected to see you Huntzberger, beg for something."

"Don't get used to it," he told her arrogantly. "I only did it because of you Ace!" and he walked off, leaving a blushing Rory behind. "See you tonight Ace! Seven o'clock at the pub!" and with that he disappeared.

After working on the article and studying and ordering a large amount of Chinese Food. Rory noticed it was 6:30. She quickly changed into another set of clothes and was actually getting nervous for a strange reason she didn't understand herself. It's not like it was a date but just hanging out with somebody. Then she noticed it was 6:54 and quickly she walked out of her dorm and on her way to the pub.

Little did she know that Logan was also pretty nervous for a "date" that wasn't even a real date. His friends Colin and Finn looked at him with pleasure. They had never seen their friend nervous so this was very enjoyable. But they decided not to tease him about it but Finn couldn't resist to make a comment.

"So who are you meeting Logan? Your dad?" Finn asked his friend as he knew that his dad could work on Logan's nerves but he also knew better that this wasn't about his dad.

"No," Logan stated simply.

"So who is it?" Colin interfered but Logan didn't answer as he looked down to the ground.

"I bet it's that cute looking reporter girl that was with us on that LDB event and at that party friday night!" Finn said with a big smirk, knowing he was right.

Immediately Logan's head rose at the mention of reporter girl, 'his' Ace. Even though he didn't say anything Colin and Finn knew they were right and that perhaps Logan might really like a girl for once in his life. Not wanting to react to this, Logan quickly glanced at his watch and noticed it was 6:50.

"Gotta go guys or I'll be late! See you!" Logan said and with that he walked out of the dorm room, leaving Finn and Colin behind as they sat on the couch.

"He's starting to fall," Finn remarked as he took a sip from his drink.

"Even though you're starting to become drunk as usual, I think you're right," Colin told his friend. "But he knows that she is taken. Why still spending time with this girl?"

"Simple," Finn remarked. "He wants to be around her. But the sad thing is that he doesn't even know he likes her or he denies it. Either way I want to see this show!" and Finn opened the door. "Coming?" Colin nodded and followed his friend out of the dorm.

Five minutes later, Logan stepped into the pub. He had walked quickly so he was sure he wouldn't be late but five minutes was a record. He walked up to a table and sat down and waited till Rory would show up.

Rory quickly hurried down to the pub, not wanting to be late. At exactly seven o'clock she walked into the pub and was greeted by a waving Logan who waved at her to come, so she quickly walked over to the table as Colin and Finn were outside the pub looking at the couple.

"Wanna interrupt things?" Finn asked his friend.

"Why would we do that?" Colin asked him.

"Just to stir things up a bit. Just to see how Logan really feels and that reporter girl too. Did you see the smile on her face when Logan waved at her. Pretty!" Finn exclaimed.

"Maybe you're right. We'll let them talk for a few minutes and then we drop by," Colin suggested as they looked back at Logan and Rory.

Logan couldn't do anything but smile as he saw Rory walk into the pub. She looked great, as always in pair of jeans with a white blouse atop of it. It made her blue eyes comes out perfectly. He waved at her to come sit with him and so she did.

"Hi," he said as she sat down across the table. "How have you been?"

"Great. Nothing changed much in those few hours we didn't see each other," Rory stated simply.

"I hope your life isn't boring Ace," Logan joked.

"Never. You could see that last friday, couldn't you?" Rory remarked which surprised Logan. He didn't expect her to bring up the subject, maybe eventually, but not so soon.

"You got me there Ace," Logan laughed but immediately turned serious. "But everything is okay between you and your boyfriend?"

"Yeah things are fine. A bit tense sometimes but fine," Rory replied. "I'm sorry you had to see that Friday."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Logan said sincerely.

Rory couldn't believe it, she was talking about Dean with Logan. Something she never expected to happen but she didn't feel comfortable talking about Dean with Logan.

"It's okay. It was my own fault," Rory stated. "But I don't feel like bringing that up anymore. How was your weekend?"

"Good. Went out and Finn had a party but he has a party every weekend, so that's nothing new. So actually, nothing special," Logan told her.

"Good, good," Rory said as she didn't know what else to say.

Then out of nowhere, Colin and Finn appeared at their table.

"Logan my dear friend," Finn started. "Lovely place you've chosen. Nice." and he turned to face Rory. "We have met, haven't we?"

"Yes Finn, we've met," Rory replied with a smile on her face. "Good to see you again, Finn. You too, Colin."

"The pleasure is all mine, love," Finn remarked as he kissed her hand and Colin sat down next to Rory, making her move a bit aside. Finn sat down next to Logan as he also had to move aside a bit.

"Quite a charmer, aren't you Finn?" Rory asked him.

"You started to notice that just now?" Finn asked her with disbelief in his voice. "I'm shocked!"

"Well I am sorry Finn. Drunken Finn is less of a charmer then a more sober Finn," Rory remarked.

"She's sharp," Colin commented and looked at Logan who just admired Rory and the small debate between her and Finn.

"Always," Logan told the group which made Rory smile back at him.

They talked some more. They talked about classes, parties and even Stars Hollow. Logan, Finn and Colin were impressed by the stories Rory told about her home town. From Crazy Kirk to Miss "Gossip and Flirt" Patty and the fights between Luke and Taylor.

"Sounds like the people there are mentally crazy," Colin remarked.

"That explains your behaviour Ace," Logan joked.

"Why thank you Huntzberger. I am proud of my little crazy town so even though you meant to make fun of me, it won't work," Rory told them with a smile.

She enjoyed being around Logan and his friends. It felt like a burden was falling off her shoulders. So they kept talking till the clock stroke 10:30 and Rory thought it was time to leave. Finn tried to convince her to stay and started to flirt with her, which annoyed Logan, Colin could clearly see Logan's glare at Finn at the moment he started to flirt with Rory.

Around 10:45 and after a lot of talking and laughing, Rory was close to her dorm room as Logan, Finn and Colin followed her. When Rory came closer she saw a dark figure sitting next to her door. When the figure looked up and into Rory's eyes she could see who this figure was.

"Dean?" she asked.


	4. Act of Anger

**Chapter 4: Act of Anger**

"Dean?" she asked as she walked closer to her dorm room.

"Rory?" Dean asked as he rose from the ground and faced Rory. She could see there was a sign of concern in his eyes but also a sign of anger towards the three other guys standing behind her.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Rory asked him a bit angered.

"I'm here because you didn't answer your phone. I was worried," Dean replied as he stepped closer to Rory. "Where were you?"

"I was at the pub with these guys," Rory said as she pointed out to Logan, Finn and Colin who stood right behind her.

"Weren't they at your grandparent's party too?" Dean asked with a slight glare at the three boys.

Logan immediately felt uncomfortable with Dean's staring at him and Finn and Colin. Logan knew Dean didn't like him but the glare and the staring was unnecessary according to him. It's not like they would hurt Rory in any way.

"Yeah they were."

"Oh come on Rory!" Dean yelled as he became more furiated which confused Rory. She had no idea why he was angry now. The guys and herself were just friends, nothing more. Then she realised that Dean might be jealous or even still angry about what happened last friday.

"What?" Rory exclaimed. "What's wrong with hanging out with three guys I know?"

"I just don't understand why you didn't pick up your phone! Were you just too busy with these guys that you didn't feel like picking up the phone?" Dean yelled.

"You're acting stupid Dean! It's like you don't trust me!"

"I just don't understand why you were with these guys when we agreed on calling each other tonight to make plans for this week!" Dean explained.

"I'm sorry. I forgot!" Rory apologized as she began to calm down as Colin, Finn and Logan remained silent on the background.

"How could you forget that? I'm your boyfriend Rory! You would rather drink and hang out with those 'friends' of yours then talking to me?" Dean said as he said friends in a sarcastical tone.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry. My phone is on my nightdesk, I forgot to bring it with me ok. And we only talked Dean, nothing more." Rory stated as she stepped away from Dean.

She didn't want to be so close to him, he was scaring her and this wasn't the Dean she knew and loved when she was young. He had changed a lot and she wondered why she never realised that before.

"What were you talking about?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Rory wondered as she became more angry but Logan decided to step in just to calm both Dean and Rory down. Even though he didn't like Dean, he didn't want the yelling to continue much longer since they were outside in the Yale Hallways and some people emerged out of their dorm rooms just to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry to interfere," Logan apologized. "But me and the guys were just asking Rory for some girl advice. We've got some girl issues and we wondered if Rory could help us."

Rory didn't know what to think. Logan was lying for her and why? Dean was just being a jealous boyfriend at this moment and she was sick of that. But whatever Logan's intentions were it did seem to calm Dean down and she was thankful for that. Perhaps now she and Dean could have a normal conversation.

"Besides, I think it's time for us to go guys," Logan said as he slapped his friends on the shoulders and dragged them with him away from Rory and Dean. "See you Ace!"

"Bye Rory!" Finn and Colin said as they were confused by Logan's action.

They didn't understand why Logan lied, this Dean guy was being mean and paranoid and treated Rory badly. Instead of lying, Logan should have beaten him up for acting that way to Rory.

"Bye guys!" Rory said as she saw them disappearing around the corner and then also noticed the other people in the hallway and thought it was better for them to head into her dorm room.

"I think it's better if we'd get inside. I don't want to make a scene out here," Rory exclaimed as she opened the door to her dorm and walked inside, with Dean following her.

As she closed the door behind her, she just awkwardly stood there in front of the door. Not knowing what to say. To apologize or just to yell at Dean for treating her like that in front of people and not trusting her. That was the part that hurted her the most, him not trusting her. But her thoughts were interrupted by Dean who was about to speak.

"Uhm," he started off. "I don't know what to say Rory except I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way!"

"No you shouldn't have!" Rory exlaimed. "Why did you? Why did you humiliate me in front of some friends and just people who live in the same building as I do?"

"I am sorry, Rory. I won't do it ever again! I promise!" Dean told her as he stepped closer to her and held her hands but she immediately slapped his hand away and walked to the other part of the room.

"Don't promise me that! You've done it before, who says you won't do it again?" Rory asked him.

"I won't. You have to believe me!" Dean begged her. He knew he had to make things up to her for what he just did. He should be able to trust her but why didn't he?

"Just like you believed me when I told you that Logan and his friends did nothing but talking?" Rory told him angrily. "You don't believe me. But you do believe him even when he wasn't speaking the truth?"

"He wasn't speaking the truth?" Dean asked her. "You weren't just talking?"

"We were talking Dean. He told you that they had girl problems and wanted some help. But that wasn't why we were at the pub together. We were at the pub because he felt sorry that I was late for you last Friday! He just lied for me because he probably knew that we had the attention of the entire building and you just continued to yell at me. He probably just wanted to ease things." Rory exclaimed as tears started to come.

Dean could see that Rory was hurt because he didn't trust her. He walked up to her and held her in his arms. It wasn't like she hugged him back and just leaned her head against his shoulder but she didn't pull back either and he was happy with that.

Rory put her head against his shoulder and just sobbed. She didn't pull back, she needed a shoulder to cry on and since her mother wasn't there, she just rested her head against Dean's shoulder. She was still angry with him and she wondered if things were going to work out between them and if they were meant to be for each other. Lately they had been in so many fights that Rory didn't feel as happy as she did before around Dean. Of course she liked seeing him but it wasn't like she was looking forward to it the entire week. It was more like when the day had come that she went to visit him, she was happy. But now she realised she was never thrilled to see him which confused her and she definately needed to talk with her mother about it. She was always able to knock some sense into her head when things were confusing.

"I'm sorry Rory, for everything!" Dean apologized once more. "Can we just start over before all the things that happened since Friday?"

"I can't just forget what happened since Friday Dean but I do want things to become better then they are now," Rory told him.

"With or without me?" Dean then suddenly asked her as he didn't know what she meant. Did she want things to become better with him or did she think things were going to be better without him.

"To be honest, right now after these last few days, I honestly don't know," she confessed. "If you don't mind, I need some sleep since I do have an early class tomorrow. You can stay her for the night though since it's already past nine."

"I don't mind driving back to Stars Hollow if you need some space," Dean told her.

"No, stay." she told him.

"I'll go sleep on the couch. Goodnight Rory," Dean said as he gave her a pick on her cheek as Rory walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her without replying.

Dean grabbed a blanket and lay on the couch, he tried to sleep but he couldn't, the things that just happened just kept floating through his mind.

Rory also quickly jumped into her bed, the entire evening was overwhelming. The nice talk with Logan and his friends at the pub, the humiliation in the hall way and the conversation with Dean in her dorm room. She had a lot of thinking to do but as her eyes started to feel heavy, she decided that she would give it more thought the next day.

As Finn, Colin and Logan arrived at their dorm, Logan walked straight to his dorm room while he mumbled a goodnight. The entire way back to their dorm room they had been quiet. They didn't discuss the scene that just happened or how things would be between Rory and her boyfriend.

But what both Colin and Finn didn't understand was why Logan lied for Rory. The topic problem with girls wasn't an topic they had discussed with Rory. Basicly because they didn't have, at least Colin and Finn didn't. As soon as Logan disappeared out of the room and closed his bedroom door, Colin and Finn sat down on the sofa.

"Wow!" Colin exclaimed. "Eventful night, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was," Finn told his friend. "Can you believe what just happened?"

"What do you mean exactly? Because a lot of things happened tonight!" Colin asked in return as he walked to the bar to make some drinks for himself and his friend.

"I mean the entire Logan lying for Rory thing," Finn explained as he accepted the drink Colin offered him.

"Yeah that kind of confused me. Logan has never done that for a girl. He must really like her."

"Well," Finn started. "I think that Rory feels the same way. Didn't you see how at ease they were with each other and how they smiled at each other the entire time. It was just disgusting!"

"Now that Finn, that is what we all call love," Colin remarked.

"Yeah and I am glad that I never fall in love. I wouldn't want to end up like Logan!" Finn exclaimed as he took a sip of his drink.

"You mean, being in love with a girl that belongs to another guy?"

"Well that too but just the being in love thing. Seen people who have been there and they all ended up getting hurt. So that's a thing that will never happen to me!" Finn told his friend.

"Never say never!" Colin remarked with a smirk.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with Rory and Logan?"

"What can we do? Rory has a boyfriend as far as we still know so there isn't much we can do," Colin said as Finn nodded in return.

"You're right about that! But right now I am to sleepy to think straight so we'll continue 'Operation Logan in Love' tomorrow!" Finn said as he rose and walked to his own bedroom.

"Operation Logan in Love?" Colin asked.

"Yeah because I don't like this Logan. We can do two things, we can set Rory and Logan up or we can make Logan realise that Rory is good with Dean so he doesn't like her anymore but that would be hard to do after tonight. But we'll think about it tomorrow Colin! I can't think that well when I am sleepy!"

"You're right about that. You have better thoughts when you're drunk!" Colin remarked as he also walked to his own bedroom.

"You're right about that! Have sweet dreams about me!" Finn called out as he closed his bedroom door as Colin just laughed at Finn's last remark and also closed his bedroom door.

Logan in the meantime heard the voices of Colin and Finn outside his bedroom but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Neither was his mind set on what they were talking about. His concern of the moment was how Rory was dealing with this Dean guy. But one thing that bothered him the most was why he lied for her? He only lied for himself when he had gotten himself into trouble and he had to lie to his parents so that weren't too mad with him. But lying for a girl, who he hardly knew, that had never happened before. Then again, he didn't understand why seemed to care so much about this girl that his mind was set on her 24 hours a day and with that he fell asleep, still thinking about her and hoping that one day he would understand what made this girl so special?

**Next chapter**: Analysis

Please read and review! Like the reviews so far! Thanks to those who reviewed!


	5. Analysis

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Highly appreciated! Please review this one too:)**

**Chapter 5: Analysis**

Rory lay on her bed, thinking about the things that had happened the last few days. It was six AM and she had been lying in bed thinking about the last few days since four AM.

Different things floated through her mind, why did Dean remain jealous every time she was talking with a guy. Of course the entire Jess thing from two years ago explained a lot. Ever since she had come back from New York two years ago, she had only been with Dean because she felt guilty for kissing Jess a few months earlier. Dean never knew that and still doesn't but back then Dean most likely knew that Rory didn't like him as much as before. Maybe this time he was afraid to loose her to another guy again and perhaps that was the reason why he acted so angry the night before.

As she moved out of bed she headed for the kitchen counter as she noticed Dean still asleep on the couch. She smiled as she grabbed a box of cookies and ate some cookies.

Another thing that was on her mind was Logan. Why did he say that he, Finn and Colin were having girl problems. It wasn't up to him to get her out of her problems. Though it was sweet, maybe he couldn't stand the fact that people from the entire building were watching the scene from the night before. She could remember how she felt when he stood up for her in front of Dean, for a strange reason she felt relieved and happy. She couldn't explain why she felt that way but she just did. Maybe it was how he stepped forward and was within a close distance behind her. She couldn't wonder if Logan liked her, lately he was where she was and they started to hang out some more.

But why did she care! Why did she care about the way Logan might feel about her. It shouldn't matter, she was with Dean. Heck, he was even asleep on her couch a few inches away from her. What she was doing right now was wrong and she knew it. She couldn't wonder about somebody's feelings for her when she was with somebody else. It was wrong and she couldn't do anything but feel guilty. She had a great boyfriend who had never stopped loving her.

For some reason she wanted to make it up with him even though she hadn't done anything. She hadn't cheated but still she felt like she did. Having thoughts about Logan like that, it was wrong.

"I'll make him some breakfast," Rory murmered to herself.

She quickly headed back to her bedroom and jumped under the shower. Twenty minutes later she got out of the shower and got dressed. She noticed it was 6:45 and she could easily pick up some food from the dining hall.

Quickly she wrote a note for Dean in case he woke up that she would be right back. After a ten minute walk she was at the dining hall, only a few people were enjoying their breakfast and nobody was in line.

Rory quickly headed to the counters where she grabbed some pancakes and muffins and of course some coffee and she put the food in a little bag she brought along and quickly headed to the cash desk.

"$15 please," the man behind the cash desk said and quickly Rory grabbed her purse. She took out her wallet and noticed she hardly had any cash in it, only a ten dollar bill.

"Darn," she said as she searched her purse for some coins to get the last five dollars.

"Could you please hurry. There are other people waiting you know," the guy behind the counter said.

"I know, I know," Rory said agitated as she found a few coins but still didn't have enough money.

"Here, keep the change," a voice then said and a hand gave the man a ten dollar bill. Stunned, Rory turned around and noticed Logan behind her. Even though it was 7 o'clock in the morning, he still looked good.

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she grabbed her food and cups of coffee and walked away from the counter.

"You know, you didn't have to do that. I could have easily given up a muffin or a cup of coffee," Rory told him.

"Well I believed you when you said Muffin, Ace, but coffee?" Logan joked. "That's a bit hard to believe."

"Well, I'd like to continue this discussion. But I have to get back to my dorm. I have a class in an hour," Rory told him as she walked off.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he said as he followed her.

"Sure," she said a bit unsure as an awkward silence fell between them.

"So why are you up so early?" Rory asked him as she wanted to start a little conversation.

"I was hungry and I wanted something to eat," Logan explained.

"That makes sense," Rory replied as another silence fell.

"So how are things between you and Dean?" Logan then suddenly asked.

He had been wondering this the entire night, he hardly slept. He kept wondering how things had turned out and that was also the reason why he was up so early and walked around campus this early. He hoped to walk in on Rory and to see how things were going.

"Don't know actually. I was just exhausted last night so we decided to talk about it more today," she explained as she looked down to the ground, not wanting to meet his eye, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "I think things will work out but I just want him to trust me some more, that's all. Also thanks for helping me out yesterday by saying you had girl problems. But I kind of told him, you lied, but still thanks."

"You're welcome," he said with his usual smirk.

"I was happy you jumped in. It at least calmed both me and Dean both down for a few seconds," Rory said with a smile and finally meeting Logan's eyes.

She couldn't help it but every time she met his eyes, she melted. His warm brown eyes just made her heart beat faster and there was nothing she could do about it. She chuckled before she spoke again.

"Well I am here at my dorm again," she said as she reached her dorm door. "Thanks for paying those last few dollars. I'll pay it back when we meet again!"

"No worries. There's no need to pay me back. I'm sure my dad was happy to contribute," Logan joked. "See you Ace!" and with that he gave her a quick wink and walked off, leaving Rory behind with a big smile on her face.

With her hands full, she opens her dorm door, finding Dean sitting on the couch.

"Hi," she said softly as she put the food and coffee on the kitchen counter. "I got us some food. Thought you would be hungry!"

"Thanks," he also said softly as he moved over to the kitchen counter where Rory already took a sip of her coffee. There was a long silence between them until Dean finally spoke.

"I am sorry Rory," Dean apologized. "The way I acted yesterday was wrong. I was just worried and overreacted."

"Yes you did. I'm not going to deny that," she told him. "You have to learn to trust me Dean. I know things went wrong with Jess but Jess isn't here and never will be that person in my life ever again."

"It's just that this Logan guy just shows up a lot lately. He was at your grandparents' party and yesterday night. He likes you Rory, everybody can see that and I don't want to lose you to him," he told her.

What did Dean just tell her? Logan liked her? That couldn't be true, not if she believed those stories everybody told her about Logan, the guy who has a new date almost every night. No, that couldn't be true, he couldn't like her.

"Rory?" Dean asked her as Rory remained silent for a while.

"Oh yeah," Rory replied as she was being pulled out of her thoughts. "Sorry. I was caught up in my thoughts. Now let's eat!"

Rory quickly waved the topic away, Dean saying that Logan liked her was just too much at once. And she just couldn't tell him that he wasn't going to lose her to him. For some reason she couldn't because she wasn't sure about that herself either.

Dean was also lost in his thoughts while eating a muffin. He could see how Rory was thinking about what he just said. That Logan liked her, it was obvious for everybody but Rory hadn't noticed and he didn't like that all of a sudden she was being quiet about it and waved the topic away just like that. They agreed they would continue their talk today but probably today wasn't the right day. Apparently she was lost in her mind, thinking about Logan. Maybe he was right, maybe he was going to lose her.

**Next chap:** _A visit to the stars  
_Rory goes to Stars Hollow for the weekend to spend it with her mother and Dean! Rory has an interesting conversation with her mom! and more!


	6. A Visit to the Stars

**Author's note: thanks for the review! Here's the next chap!**

**Chapter 6: A Visit to the Stars**

It was Saturday and finally she had time to visit her mom back in Stars Hollow again. She had missed sleeping in her own bed, eating and drinking coffee at Luke's and having their usual movienights on saturday evenings. And this weekend she had time to do all those things again, even though she had visited Stars Hollow the week before, she didn't have time to enjoy Stars Hollow due to the situation with Dean. This weekend she was going to meet Dean too. That's what they planned earlier this week and somehow she felt happy she was seeing him in Stars Hollow. No interruptions by Logan, Finn or Colin and it was in her hometown Stars Hollow, where she just loved spending time.

After a thirty minute drive, Rory drove in front of Luke's packed with dirty laundry to wash at home. She stepped out of the car and looked around town. It seemed like nothing changed after not being there for a while. Kirk was still doing crazy stuff, mostly with his girlfriend Lulu now or he was being chased around town by Taylor who usually had a job for him or he just chased Kirk because once again Kirk broke something.

The Gazebo in the middle of town just stood there as always with beautiful flowers around it and kids playing around and in the Gazebo. She just loved her town, it was peaceful and it could easily take her mind off of things.

She then stepped up to the porch of Luke's Diner. It used to be a hardware store owned by Luke's father and the sign outside the diner still said it was but Luke had turned it into his own diner. And it was good that he did because he made the best coffee of Stars Hollow and even the world. Nobody could beat his coffee making skills!

She stepped into the diner where she noticed a few people enjoying their meals and Luke standing behind the counter, probably doing some administration.

"Hi Luke," Rory said happily as she took a seat at the counter.

"Hey Rory!" Luke said with a smile as he looked up. "Free weekend again?"

"Yeah one of the few," Rory replied with a smile. "Mom isn't here?"

"Nope, still at the inn. She told me to tell you that she would be here around 1 o'clock to have lunch with you," Luke told her. "Want some coffee?"

"I haven't been gone that long Luke. There's no need to ask such a question to a Gilmore girl!" Rory exclaimed as Luke nodded and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

She gladly accepted it and took a sip of the hot steaming coffee. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the coffee like she didn't have any for years.

"Good to be back again," she said with a smile as she put the mug down on the counter and Luke smiled in return. She then noticed it was 12:30 and had to wait another thirty minutes till her mother would be here.

"I'll be in the back. If you need anything, just call for me," Luke told her as he disappeared to the back.

She then looked around her and noticed Dean was walking towards the diner. She had completely forgotten about him, they were also meeting each other at 12:30 for lunch together with her mom. Dean walked into the diner and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi," he told her as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi," she said nervously, feeling a bit guilty over the fact that she had forgotten their lunch date.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Dean asked her as he grabbed one of the menu cards that lay on the counter.

"Well," she started. "My mom is coming around 1 o'clock, so if you don't mind I am not going to eat now because you know mom. She hates to eat alone! But you can eat, I mean you only have a half hour lunch break so eat!"

"Sure?" Dean asked her. "You don't mind if I eat now?"

"No, I'll just watch. That way I'll be more hungry when my mom gets here and we'll order more so Luke will earn more money. So no problem at all!" she told him with a smile. "Now go order!"

Dean did as he was told and ordered a cheeseburger, frites and two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Rory. As he started to eat, she noticed her best friend Lane walking up to the diner. They had been best friends since kindergarten and ever since Rory went to college they hardly saw each other, especially since Lane was also busy with working at Luke and practising with the band.

"Lane!" Rory called out the minute her best friend walked into the diner.

"Rory!" Lane also called out and the two best friends ran to each other and gave each other a big hug. After a minute of hugging and jumping the diner, Luke interrupted them.

"If you want to act like four year olds then annoy Taylor at Doose's. Don't do it here," Luke told them as he delivered a plate of food at one of the tables.

"Fine," Rory pouted as she walked back to her seat, next to Dean as Lane walked to the back to get herself ready for work. "So what are we going to do this weekend?"

"Actually," Dean started. "You know, I have to work this entire weekend. Taylor has a special sale so I have to work till tonight and tomorrow the entire day too."

"Owh," she replied as she was a bit disappointed. "Too bad. I was hoping to spend some time together."

"Yeah me too. But how about next weekend?"

"I have to finish my article on monday and I have a few exams so I am pretty busy next weekend," Rory told him.

"Well how about I call you this week so we can make other plans?" Dean asked her as he got up from his chair.

"Sure, sounds good," Rory said sadly but tried to sound happy and put on a fake smile. "I'll call you this week."

"Okay. I have to go to work now. I'll see you tomorrow night before you go back to Yale?"

"I'll drop by your house around 8, okay?" Rory told him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Tell Taylor I said hi!"

"I will. See you tomorrow!" Dean told her as he walked out of the diner. And as soon as he walked out of the diner, Lorelai walked into the diner.

"My favorite daughter!" Lorelai yelled the minute she entered the diner, catching everybody else's attention.

"Your only daughter!" Rory replied as she hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"That too," Lorelai said with a smile on her face. "So what's with the long face?"

"What?" Rory exclaimed as she looked at her mother. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You have a 'I have my doubts face' like you had when you first watched the Office. But then I told you, you have to watch it at least four or five times before you understand it all and I was right, wasn't I?"

"You're right," Rory sighed.

"About what? The Office or you having a long face?" Lorelai questioned.

"Both," she replied.

"So what's up?" Lorelai asked her daughter. "Boy trouble?"

"I wouldn't call it trouble. It's just that lately I haven't seen Dean that much at all and now I don't get to see him all weekend either and the same with next weekend. It's been going on like this ever since we came back together. I just don't like it." Rory told her mother.

It was always good to speak to her mother, she was happy she had such a good relationship with her mother so they could speak about everything. Her mother always had the best advice when it came to her problems, it seemed like she always knew the answer to everything.

"Are you having doubts?" Lorelai asked all of a sudden.

"About what?" Rory asked her but she knew what her mother meant. And she honestly didn't know anymore, she didn't know what to think about her relationship with Dean and if things would work out fine.

"You know what I mean. Are you having doubts about you and Dean?" Lorelai asked her once more.

"I don't know, really, I don't know. I have to say, it's not like it was a few years ago, but then again, we both aged and matured so that already makes us different persons then a few years back. And the events of the past week aren't really helping either," Rory said as she grabbed the menu from the counter. "Let's order some food. I'm starving."

"Okay," Lorelai replied as she also took a quick look at the menu, but her thoughts weren't about the food. She started to think that Rory was going to doubt this relationship she had with Dean. This relationship didn't have a good start since Dean was married and Rory was the 'other woman' when they slept together. Lorelai always felt like Rory felt obligated to try again with Dean. But she hoped that Rory now began to realise that getting back together with Dean might be a mistake.

After ordering their food and their coffee, there was an awkward silence between Lorelai and Rory. Rory had a quick talk with Lane who was busy with serving the customers so that talk didn't last that long. Then Lorelai thought it was time to bring up the subject again about her and Dean.

"Can I tell you one thing Rory about what I think about this whole Dean situation?" Lorelai quietly asked her daughter who gave her a nod in return.

"You know how I felt when I found out you were the other woman last year and I truly think you made a mistake to come back to Dean. I just had a feeling that you thought you had to give it a try because you felt like you were the reason he and Lindsay broke up. And you aren't, its his fault too that his marriage didn't work. If you two didn't get together, their marriage would have failed eventually." Lorelai said seriously.

"Mom," Rory interfered but Lorelai continued.

"It's not your fault that they broke up and you have to know that. I would understand if you want to stay with him but I would also understand if you broke up with Dean. I have to say this Rory, he's not making you as happy as he did a few years ago. You hardly smile anymore when you're around him. You smiled a few years ago, you even smiled when you were around Jess and this smile is gone."

Rory listened carefully to every word her mother had told her and she knew she might be right. She wasn't feeling like she had butterflies when she was around him anymore and she missed those butterflies. Maybe after all her mother was right, but before she would make a hasty decision, she had to think about it.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts. Let's eat!" Lorelai told her daughter as she grabbed her cheeseburger and started to eat. Rory did the same but her thoughts were still with what her mother had just told her.

Around two o'clock, Lorelai returned to the inn and they agreed to have a movie night so Lorelai told Rory she would bring 'Casablanca' and 'Pretty Woman' when she would come back home.

The rest of the afternoon, Rory spend by checking out the bookstore and buying some new books. When she was back at home, she decided to watch some TV until her mother came back but then her phone started to ring. When checking her ID caller, she noticed Logan was calling her.

"Ace here," Rory said when she answered the phone while smiling.

"You beat me there Ace. Good one!" he said while laughing. "So how are you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Good. My dad wants me to be at the paper some more so I guess you'll see some more of me at the Yale Daily News from now on," Logan informed her.

"Didn't your parents tell you, always to give good news before you give somebody bad news?" Rory replied.

"Ouch," Logan told her. "That hurts Ace!"

"Well your ego is big enough as it is so this won't hurt your ego that much," Rory told him. "But what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked innocently while smirking.

"You know what I mean. Why are you calling me? Want some girl advice?" Rory joked.

"Now Ace, I was just wondering how you were doing and besides I don't need girl advice. But I do think Colin needs some right now," Logan replied.

"Trouble with Stephanie?" Rory asked him.

"How did you know?" Logan asked her. He was shocked that she knew this since she had only met Stephanie once and had only seen Colin and Stephanie together that time.

"It was so obvious when I was with you on that Life and Death Brigade event. Colin kept staring at her," Rory explained to him. "But if you were only calling me to see how I was doing then you know enough. I'm good, is that all?"

"Now Ace, already bored with me?" Logan joked.

"Well actually time does go by a bit faster when I talk to you so I guess a few more minutes can't hurt, that is until my mother gets home." Rory said with a big smile on her face.

"So you're just using me?" Logan wondered. "I don't like that. I use girls when I need a date for a boring party my parents invited me along to or when I am just bored. But a girl never used me!"

"Well there's a first for everything," Rory teased him. "Maybe you're loosing your charm!"

"You think I have charm, Gilmore?" Logan laughed. "If I had known that I would have dropped by your dorm."

"Don't get your hopes up Huntzberger," Rory told him over the phone. "But you can visit my dorm if you want. I'm sure my roommate, Paris, would like some company. Maybe you can knit together with her. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass," Logan told her.

"Pity. But my mom is back, so gotta go. Talk to you later Logan!" Rory told him.

"Bye Ace," Logan told her as Rory hung up the phone with a big smile on her face.

Talking to Logan always made her smile, they had the most ridiculous conversations and they could discuss certain things like there was no end but she enjoyed his company.

"Hey hon, what are you smiling about?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she noticed the big smile on her face and the phone in her hand.

"Nothing," Rory quickly said, a bit too quickly according to Lorelai. She smiled knowingly to herself that whoever called had given her a smile that she hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

**Next chap:** The _Reconcillation_

_Please read and review!_


	7. The reconcillation

**Author's note:** Lines have been used from "Emily says Hello", "Come Home" and "Wedding Bell Blues". But of course with some changes. 

Already sorry for the fact that Logan isn't in this chapter but he will be in the next one so don't worry about that :) This chapter is just to fill things up a bit so you guys know what has been happening and what's going to happen next. Also thanks for the current reviews I've gotten. They are highly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Reconcillation**

After spending the weekend in Stars Hollow, a few weeks had past. Rory had spend those mostly at Yale at the Yale Daily News and by studying. For some reason, she kept running into Logan, Finn and Colin a lot, especially when she was at a coffee cart or at the newsroom. It always seemed that they were stalking her and that whenever she stopped for some coffee or to work on an article, they accidently walked in on her.

But she didn't mind, the guys were fun to be around, they talked about the craziest things and could have the biggest discussions. Especially when Finn was drunk, which he was most of the time.

Whenever Rory had free time she tried to spend it with her mom and Dean in Stars Hollow, which was mostly in her free weekends, which she didn't have much. Dean never liked that she didn't come over as much as he hoped she would but neither did Rory when Dean had to work on one of her free weekends. They didn't argue as much as they did before much to her please. Things were more pleasent between them and she liked that. But they hardly saw each other, that hadn't changed in all those weeks. Dean had to work a lot and Rory had to study a lot. When they talked, it was over the phone.

But as usual her mother, Lorelai, was desperate to spend some more time with her daughter. So Rory has been invited to lunch with her at the Dragonfly Inn.

Much to her surprise, she saw her dad Christopher was there with her sister Georgia, nicknamed Gigi. Her dad and het mom had been together a few years back but left when his ex-wife Sherry became pregnant with her sister Gigi. But she knew that her father never stopped loving her mother. But a few weeks ago when he suddenly called his mom, she paid him a visit and told him to staw away from her mother because she was happy with Luke. Her father always had the idea that Lorelai would come back to him no matter what but this time Rory wouldn't let him, she loved her father but he had never been there for her in all those years, but Luke had been there for her.

She always thought Luke was more her dad then her actual dad had ever been. He threatened the guys she dated and went to her graduation at her high school Chilton, one her father didn't attend. He was just more reliable then her dad was.

And now there he was again, after she had told him to stay away from her mother.

"Hey, surprise. Look what the mommy dragged in," Lorelai commented as she gave Rory a quick hug.

"Hey, Rory," Christopher said uncomfortably.

"Hey Dad," Rory replied as she stood at the table a bit uncomfortably. She had told him to stay away and there he was sitting at a table in the Dragonfly Inn, her mother's inn. She quickly gave her sister Gigi a kiss on her head and sat down at the table.

"I show her your picture all the time," Christopher said trying to lighten the tension between him and his daughter.

"Great. Thanks," Rory stated simply.

"Well your timing's perfect. I'm starved. Isn't this a nice surprise?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, very nice, yes," Christopher replied.

"I like to see Gigi," Rory told her mother as she avoided to look at Christopher who gazed at her. The tension really started to build up.

"How you doing there, uh, Gigi? That thumb tasting pretty good there? Because seriously, you soak it in a saltwater bourbon solution overnight, you'll see a major improvement," Lorelai joked as a man walks over to their table.

"Lorelai? Excuse me. There's an incident in the front you might want to check in on," the man told Lorelai and as Lorelai excused herself from the table she saw how her daughter and Christopher weren't looking at each other.

"Don't say anything hilarious while I'm gone," she tried to joke as she leaves the room together with the man, leaving them behind.

"Rory," Christopher started as Rory cut him off.

"One thing. I've only asked you for one thing. Ever!"

"This wasn't my idea," Christopher defended.

"Stop!"

"Rory, I didn't call. After you asked me not to, I didn't. Your mother called me,"Christopher tried to explain but Rory shook her head in disbelief. He knew it would be hard to convince her because she was like her mother. When she had something in her mind, you could do anything to talk it out of her head but it wouldn't work. "She called me because she hadn't heard from me in a while. And the reason that she hadn't heard from me in a while is because you asked me to stay away and I did. Please stop shaking your head."

"I don't believe you."

"She called me, Rory. She called me, she asked me to lunch," Christopher tried to explain once more.

"You didn't have to accept," Rory told him as she started to become more angry by the minute.

"I had absolutely no good reason to say no. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that you don't want me to see her anymore? I don't want to rat you out. I'm sorry. Look, I didn't even know you were going to be here. This is as much a surprise to me as it is to you."

"Oh, I see. So you didn't think I was going to be here so therefore that makes it safe to come because maybe I wouldn't find out about it!" Rory accused him.

"No, Rory, no. All right? That is not how it went down. You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. I've done absolutely nothing wrong here," Christopher told his daughter as he was sick of her attitude towards him.

"Fine,"

"Look, I'm sorry you're upset, but you know what? Your mother and I have had a relationship long before you ever existed. We grew up together. We had a child together, and no matter what is going on, that does not change," Christopher said.

"Great. You knew her first, so that gives you the right to just waltz in and screw everything up?"

"I did not waltz in, I did not call her. You cannot make me the bad guy here,"Christopher yelled.

"Hey, if the black hat fits."

"I'm your father, kid, okay? I think that demands a tiny bit of respect here."

"Fine." Rory said as her mother walked back into the dining room as she started to ramble about what happened out front.

As soon as she stopped talking she noticed the tension in the room.

"Did I miss something here?" Lorelai wondered.

"No, uh, nothing. Look Lor, I should be going," Christopher excused himself as he shot a glare at Rory and rose from his seat.

"Why?" Lorelai asked him as she felt left in the dark about what just happened.

"I just, I really need to get to my parent's house, and Gigi's going to need her nap soon. So...," Christopher said as he picked up Gigi from her chair. "The place looks great. Really, and tell Sookie I said thanks from me. Bye, Rory." and with that he walked out of the dining room, leaving Rory and Lorelai behind.

"Okay, start connecting those dots," Lorelai told her daughter the minute Chris walked out of the Inn. She really wanted to know what had just happened.

" Did you call him and invite him to lunch?" Rory asked immediately, wanting to know if her mom may have any intentions with Christopher.

"What?" Lorelai replied a bit stunned by the question she had been asked.

"Did you call him and invite him to lunch?" Rory repeated her question once more.

"Yeah, I did," Lorelai said.

"He didn't call you?" and Lorelai shook her head. "He didn't initiate this?"

"No. Rory, what is going on?" but Rory remained silent. "Huh? Answer me."

"I went to see Dad a while ago. Right after Sherry left. I went to see him and I told

him that I didn't want him to call you anymore," Rory confessed.

"Why?"

"Mom. Come on," Rory told her mother as she couldn't believe why her mother didn't knew what she meant by this.

"No "Mom, come on". Why, why did you do that?" Lorelai replied still in shock.

"I didn't want him to screw anything up between you and Luke."

"Oh, kid. You are so far off here. That is not going to happen."

"Every time he comes back he ends up messing up your life." Rory said trying to make a point.

"Not true!"

"It's completely true. He wants you back and then he disappears or Sherry gets pregnant or he loses his job or he just takes off, whatever. No good reason necessary. And it's been like this forever and you just let him do it, you can't help it." Rory said trying to make another point.

"Rory, come on!" Lorelai said as she wad offended by her daughter that she could assume that she was going to give up everything she had with Luke just for Christopher.

"You can't just break free of him." Rory accused once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're engaged to Max and then suddenly you're not."

"Christopher had nothing to do with Max."

"Who was the person you were calling from your bachelorette party?" Rory told her mother.

"I was drunk. I tried to call Brad Pitt too, if you remember. But he was too busy with Jennifer!"

"You're just always waiting for him to get himself together."

"No, no, hon. I am not always waiting for him. There have been times when, yes, it would have been nice to actually be with the father of my kid, but not now. I'm with Luke, completely," Lorelai assured her daughter.

"What did he say when you told him?" Rory wanted to know as she wondered if she had mentioned it to Luke at all that she was going to have lunch with Christopher.

"Nothing."

" He didn't care?"

"No. He didn't care. He didn't have to care, 'cause there's nothing to care about.

I appreciate you being concerned for me, but don't be. I'm good. Let's order, shall we?" Lorelai said as Rory nodded in return and both of them grabbed a menu.

She hated it when her mother had fights over her dad but she didn't want things to get ruined between her mother and Luke. And she knew that only her father could cause a rift between her mother and Luke and hopefully that would never happen!

The lunch date continued without the mentioning of Christopher nor Luke. They talked about school, the Inn, Dean and their grandparents who had been 'faking' their marriage for quite a while now.

Another few weeks passed by and there was no mentioning of Christopher anymore, he didn't call Lorelai anymore, as far as Rory knew and he hardly e-mailed Rory anymore. She didn't like the way things were with her father but she knew he would be only causing problems like he always did.

But then it was Friday night, the night where she had to go to her grandparent's house for their annual Friday night diners. She enjoyed the friday nights because of the quarrels between her mother and her grandmother but she didn't enjoy the fact that the diner was split into two different parts ever since her grandparent's seperation which nobody could know off. First they would go to the poolhouse where her grandfather lived and where they would have drinks for an hour. After that they would go into the mansion and have diner with grandma.

But as soon as they walked up to the pool house they noticed both of their grandparents standing in the same room together and it didn't seem like they were fighting or anything like that.

"Are they arguing?" Lorelai wondered as she saw her parents talking. .

"No, well, I don't know, they don't look mad." Rory also wondered.

"Oh, great. I'm so not in referee mode tonight."

"Grandma just laughed."

"Eh, it could have been an evil laugh. A "I'm laughing at your pain" kind of laugh."

"Looked like a plain old laugh to me."

"Oh, Dad's picking up an ashtray. He's going to throw it at her! Finally!" Lorelai said relieved.

"No! No, he's just moving it."

"I don't get it. What is going on? What are they doing?" Lorelai wondered and the minute Rory was about to speak they were silent when they saw Richard and Emily embracing.

"Oh my God. My parents are having an affair!" Lorelai scolded as Richard and Emily break apart when they hear Lorelai and notice Rory and Lorelai standing outside the house and Richard opens the door to the patio.

"Girls! Wonderful to see you." Richard tells his daughter and granddaughter as they walk inside.

"You're just in time." Emily told them happily.

"For what?"

"The celebration," Richard explained as a maid carried a tray into the room with champagne on it. "Ah! Champagne."

"What are we celebrating?" Rory wondered as she accepted the glass of champagne from the tray.

"Lorelai, Rory, your grandmother and I have reconciled. We are officially back together." Richard told them with a big smile both on his and Emily's face.

"Really? Oh my God!" Rory exclaims happily as she hugs the both of them. "That's great! I'm so happy."

"When did this reconciliation happen?" Lorelai wondered as she was still in shock of what just happened.

"Yesterday." Emily explained.

"And last night. And this morning."

"Richard." Emily warned her husband.

"Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions!" Lorelai scolded herself as the phone started to ring and Richard picks it up and leaves to the other room.

"And next week your father and I are going to renew our wedding vows," Emily announced.

"A week from tomorrow, on our fortieth wedding anniversary," Richard told them as he walked back into the room.

"Wow. That's great!" Rory and Lorelai both said.

"And you're going to be my maid of honor, Lorelai." Emily told her daughter.

"Okay," Lorelai said acting a bit weird after hearing that she was going to be the maid of honor of her mother. Something completely unexpected.

"And Rory you will be my best man." Richard announced.

"Really? I'm going to be your best man?" Rory said stunned and happy at the same time. "That's great!"

The rest of the evening continued and Richard and Emily couldn't stop talking about the upcoming wedding vow renewal ceremony. Emily already imagined Lorelai being in a wonderful dress and Rory in a suit and all of the people who would be invited.

The next day, Rory was back at Yale, trying to finish a paper when Dean called her on her cell phone.

"Hey!" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing much. Except that we are having a wedding next week!" Rory exclaimed happily.

"Who's getting married? We aren't getting married are we?" Dean joked.

"Would that be so terrible?" Rory asked him a bit offended by his statement. "But no, it's not us, but my grandparents."

"Aha, I always thought they were already married," Dean told her.

"Well they were kind of seperated the last few months and wanted to keep that a scret so they didn't get a divorce. But now they're getting married again, well actually this is a vow renewal that takes place on their 40 year wedding anniversairy. But let's call it a wedding okay?" Rory explained.

"Ok, we're going to a wedding. Why do I have to come?"

"Because you like spending time with your girlfriend!" Rory exclaimed.

"Of course I do," Dean joked.

"Not funny. And otherwise I might leave the party with an old rich man. And when he dies I would get all of his money!" Rory teased him.

"I could use the money," Dean told her while laughing.

"Who says you'll get any? I earned it all of myself. Go find your own old man!" Rory replied.

"Then it would be an old lady, not a man. But now I'll just have to come don't I?"

"If you must. So we both have to get a tuxedo. I am going to be the best man and the best man wears a tux. Maybe you could wear a dress, that would be less awkward, don't you think? I am sure my mom would love to see that!" Rory rambled.

"I don't think so. But I have to wear a tux?" Dean wondered as he hated to wear tuxedo's.

"Yes you do. I am wearing one and so does Luke, so we're dragging you with us!" Rory laughed.

"Great!" Dean commented sarcastically.

"I thought you'd like it! But I have to go. See ya!" Rory said as she hung up on the phone and continued to work on her article as she received a death glare from her editor, Doyle. But in the end, she didn't mind. It had been a long time since she and Dean had such a good conversation with humor and all. Perhaps things might work out between them at all.

The next week was a busy week for Rory. She had gone shopping with Lorelai to search for the perfect dress and tuxedo. All the people gave Rory a weird look when she saw her trying on some tuxedo's as Lorelai just kept laughing about how silly Rory looked.

The week passed by quickly and today was the day that the vow renewing ceremony would take place.

Dean and Luke had picked Rory and Lorelai up at their house and they were heading for the Windsor Club where the ceremony would be held. Dean and Luke were already dressed up for the wedding and of course Lorelai and Rory weren't. They decided to dress up at the wedding site but still they couldn't think of a nice outfit so they could enter the Windsor Club in style! After thirty minutes of waiting, both of the Gilmore girls were ready and they headed for the club.

There, they were greeted by Richard and Emily. They had a short talk before Emily dragged Rory and Lorelai away to get dressed and leaving Dean and Luke behind with Richard.

After a dress up which took more then one hour, they finally arrived at some doors which would lead to the Rose room where the ceremony would be held. Dean and Luke were already waiting inside and together with Lorelai and Rory, Emily and Richard were standing in front of the door. Lorelai next to Emily and Rory next to her grandfather because they would be walking down the aisle together and Lorelai would be walking in front of Emily.

"I just had a weird thought," Lorelai said as she breaked the silence.

"That can never be good. What were you thinking?" Rory wondered.

"Wouldn't it be funny if grandma ran away just like in the Runaway Bride?" Lorelai commented with a serious tone as a huge grin was spreading across her face.

"That would make Grandma Julia Roberts and grandpa Richard Gere," Rory continued with an identical grin on her face.

"I always wanted famous parents," Lorelai joked. "But if they don't get married, I would be the illegimate love child of two famous people! Big news!"

"And that would make me the illegimate love child of an illegimate love child. I can already see the news lines saying 'When will the eligimate love child of an eligimate love child get her own eligmate love child?'" Rory told her mother who laughed and it became silent again and neither Richard nor Emily spoke, which surprised Rory and Lorelai. You could see that both of them were nervous and teasing them like this was just some good wedding fun.

"Maybe it will be a boy," Lorelai said as Rory began to laugh. "You could name him Hubert!"

"Or Richard! Like in Richard Gere jr? That remind me, grandpa is named Richard so him being Richard Gere is such a cool comparison. Maybe grandma's name is Julia?" Rory questioned.

"Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Richard and Julia Gilmore," Lorelai named. "That sounds nice."

"Stop it! The both of you!" Emily then yelled. "I am not a hooker and your father and I will get married today, Lorelai!"

"Sorry!" Lorelai apoligised as she smiled at Rory. "I never said you were a hooker. Did you secretly watch Pretty Woman?"

"Let's go Rory, it's time to go!" Richard interfered trying to stop Lorelai.

"Yes Lorelai, we should get upstairs to. We will make a entrance by taking the stairs!" Emily said as she walked away and Lorelai followed.

"Stairs? Do you know what kind of shoes I am wearing?" Lorelai told her mother as they disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go," Rory told her grandfather as the doors slightly opened and Richard and Rory walked out of the doors, past all of the people in the room, to the minister.

* * *

**Next chapter:** _**A Perfect Wedding**  
The wedding takes place and Christopher and Logan are both there much to Luke and Dean's dismay. Will it really be a perfect wedding?_


	8. Do's and Don'ts

**Chapter 8: Do's and Don'ts**

Together with her grandfather she walked down the aisle and soon arrived at the reverend who was awaiting them. She noticed Dean sitting at the front of the rows along with Luke. She gave him a slight smile and he returned it.

She then looked around the room and noticed a very familair face. A face that had been floating through her head a lot these last few weeks and now he was here. She could only hope that tonight was going to be a peaceful night without any problems whatsoever. Hopefully Dean wouldn't cause any trouble with the fact that Logan was here. He had once told her he didn't like Logan and she could accept that. But the fact was she liked Logan, he was a good friend to her.

Then she spotted another face in the room. A face she wasn't please with, her father's face. She didn't understand why he was here, she had told him before to stay away from her mother and Luke. Maybe he was here on invitation of her grandparents and he was just being polite. Because she had made sure that he knew that her mom and Luke were happy.

Then she notices her mother coming down the stairs, she could see her mother cursing for wearing the wrong shoes but she smiled nonetheless. She could see her mother giving Luke a small wink as she had finished walking down the aisle.

Then the music started to play and everybody rose in order to see Emily coming down the aisle. At the front she was greeted by Richard who took her hand and Rory couldn't do anything else but smile.

As the reverend started to speak, Rory's mind became blank when she noticed Logan talking to a beautiful blond haired girl who was sitting next to him. She couldn't help but wonder who this girl was? His girlfriend? He never had girlfriends as far as she could remember, they were only his dates. But she wondered why she cared? So what if he had a girlfriend? She was somebody's girlfriend too, she belonged to Dean.

As she looked at Dean, he just seemed to be listening to whatever the reverend was saying about her grandparents. She decided to do the same and continued to listen to the reverend but she couldn't help that her eyes were going back to Logan and his mystery date.

Lorelai noticed how Rory wasn't focused on the wedding and she followed her stare. She could see that she seemed to look at a young man with blond hair and a young blond woman beside him. She looked at the people who sat near the boy but they were much older then the boy and it didn't seem logical that Rory's mind was set on them. She was pretty sure, Rory stared at the boy who was laughing with the girl next to him.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was the Logan guy Rory talked a lot about. The guy who made her smile and even apologized for the thing that happened between Rory and Dean. She had never liked high society people and their parties and when she first heard of Logan being the son of Mitchum Huntzberger, the mogul of the newspaper business, she thought he was like all the guys, arrogant and looking down at people.

But Lorelai had clearly changed her thoughts about this guy. The stories she had heard from Rory made him look like a guy who just pleased his parents while partying all night long and who even studied sometimes but also somebody who cared about people who weren't from the high society like Rory was and even apologized for something which wasn't his fault. She couldn't wait to just introduce herself to this guy to see if this really was the Logan guy.

And Rory's staring made her even more suspicious. It seemed like a death glare that Rory send to the blond girl. She always thought Rory had a soft spot for Logan and most likely even liked him which of course she would heavily deny. But somehow Lorelai recognised the glare, it was the same glare Rory had when she spotted Jess with Shane when she just came back from New York. She denied it back then that she liked Jess but in the end she and Jess did get together. Lorelai could only hope that Rory would realise soon enough that Dean was no longer the most important guy in her life, not anymore.

Dean was also in thoughts, it seemed like he didn't notice Rory's staring but he did. He could see that she was staring right through him and looking at somebody else. He turned his head and saw a face he had seen before. It was that Logan guy, who he had started to hate in these last few months. He kept crossing his and Rory's way and never did Rory seem to be annoyed with him. He never thought more of it, but this staring, this was serious. She had already been staring at him for almost the entire ceremony and she didn't even notice that people were crying because of the beautiful vows that were said by Richard and Emily Gilmore. He just wanted to know what she was thinking about.

Rory in the meanwhile kept thinking about Logan and his mystery date, the way he laughed when she most likely made a joke. His beautiful laugh. The way he looked, the way he sat, everything. But when people started to applause, her thoughts were interrupted and Lorelai walked up to her.

"You okay kid?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they walked up to Luke and Dean who were waiting for them.

"Fine," Rory assured her mother and gave her a slight smile.

The ceremony had come to an end and the reception began. People were mingling and the band already started to play some songs. All four of them were standing in the room, looking for their seats when they were interrupted by Marilyn, Lorelai's cousin.

"Oh, wasn't the ceremony perfect? The candles and that reverend. I should have married him. I was such a snob, I wouldn't have a civil servant," she told all of them as she turned to Luke. "You're saving a dance for me."

"Oh my God, there's dancing?" Luke asked Lorelai in shock.

"Yeah. We're doing the one from Pulp Fiction. Do you want to be Uma, or should I?" Lorelai joked.

"We'll take a walk and mingle. I'll meet you guys at our table later," Rory suddenly spoke as she walked off with Dean.

"Table five, hon." Lorelai called after her as she took off.

Rory walked off together with Dean and then she noticed Logan sitting at a table with his date. The minute she wanted to walk up to them, she was interrupted by the emcee who started to speak as she noticed that her father Christopher had walked up to her mother and Luke.

"Hey Logan is here too. Let's go and talk with him," Rory said quickly as she walked to his table and Dean followed her with a sigh. He totally didn't feel like talking to Logan right now, he wanted to talk to Rory about why she was staring at Logan all the time. He knew it wasn't the right place to talk about it but he just needed to know.

"Hi Logan!" Rory said happily as she reached his table.

"Hey Ace," Logan remarked with a smile. "Nice suit."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I thought you invited me. But if you didn't, I bet your grandparents did. My parents are also around here somewhere. Nice to see you again, Dean," Logan said as he gave a nod to Dean.

"Oh I am sorry, I totally forgot about your date. I am Rory Gilmore," Rory said as she stretched out her hand to the girl. "This is my boyfriend Dean Forrester." and she pointed out to Dean who stood next to her.

"Hi, don't worry. Logan never introduces me to anybody and he always forgets about me when I tag along. Nice huh?" the girl said friendly. "I'm Jewel."

"Nice to meet you, Jewel. Are you going to Yale too?" Rory wondered as she wanted to know more about this girl, who seemed nice so far.

"No, I'm not even from around here. I'm from New York, I am just visiting my parents here and Logan tagged me along because I had nothing better to do." the girl rambled.

"New York is a nice city," Rory remarked as she remembered the time she ditched school to visit Jess in New York. "They have good music record stores!"

"Yeah they do," the girl remarked as the conversation became dead.

Then the emcee started to speak again,

"At this time, if you're in love, I invite you to join Emily and Richard on the dance floor."

"Want to dance Dean?" Rory then asked her boyfriend who accepted. "Nice talking to the both of you. Enjoy the rest of your evening!" and with that Rory walked off, relieved that this Jewel girl was nothing more then a family friend.

"You want to dance too Logan?" Jewel asked as Rory and Dean left their table.

"No, I don't feel like dancing right now," Logan said as he stared at Dean and Rory who were dancing together on the dance floor now. Rory threw her arms around Dean's neck and they started to dance, she also noticed Lorelai and Luke dancing and couldn't help but laugh about the way Luke danced.

But in the meantime she couldn't help but stare at Logan, for some reason she couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. As the first song ended, the next song started and Rory noticed Christopher, who was starting to become drunk, walking up to Lorelai and Luke. She became angry with her father but then Dean spoke to her and she turned back to him as her eyes were still focused on her father.

"You know Rory," Dean started.

"Hmm?" Rory replied as she looked Dean in the eyes and she could see there was something wrong.

"You should go to your boyfriend," Dean stated simply as they stopped dancing. Rory looked at him like he was talking crazy before she spoke.

"What are you talking about? I'm with my boyfriend. You are my boyfriend, Dean! Do you need to get your eyes checked? I'd be happy to go with you!" Rory joked as she tried to lighten the mood but she had an idea where this was going.

"I see things perfectly Rory. Maybe too good," Dean told her.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him as she chuckled and started to feel very uncomfortable.

"I see how you look at Logan," he started softly. "During this dance and during the ceremony. I even had that idea when I was at your dorm a few days after your grandparents' Alumni party."

"Logan and I are just friends," Rory told him with a loud voice which caught some attention from people around them, including Logan's.

"For now yes. You can't keep me on a leash Rory. I don't want that again! Or maybe it's already too late for that!" Dean told her as he let go of her and walked off the dancefloor.

Rory desperately looked around her and saw how Dean was leaving the room and also noticed that Luke was walking out of the room too with anger! She looked at her mother who also looked back at her with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter:** _The Aftermath_  
The wedding continues and Rory has a final conversation with Dean and a talk with her mother about what happened with Luke! And Logan is there to comfort Rory! 


	9. The Aftermath

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Highly appreciated:) I will follow the Luke/Lorelai storyline because I just felt like. Don't worry, they will be back together soon:) Anyway, this chapter isn't that long but still good nonetheless imo. Also I am happy with my quick updates cos I really enjoy writing these chapters. So perhaps another update this weekend or maybe 2! You never know :)

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

As soon as Luke leaves Lorelai behind on the dance floor she just stood there. She couldn't believe it that this just happened. Did Luke break up with her or not. She wasn't sure. But there was one thing she did know for sure and that was that her mother Emily was behind this all. She invited Christopher and told him he still had a chance with the mother of his eldest daughter and that she and Luke wouldn't last forever. But both of them couldn't be more wrong. She wanted Luke...

"Lor," Christopher said as he walked up to Lorelai and put his hand on her shoulder but Lorelai pushed him away as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Not know Christopher. I don't want to talk to you or see you right now, maybe forever!" and with that Lorelai followed Luke outside. Standing in the cold, she realised he had already left, he had left her.

The minute she progressed of what had just happened, her cousin Meredith appeared behind her.

"Come on hon, time for pictures!" Meredith told her as she dragged Lorelai back inside. "Emily I found her!"

In the meantime Rory saw Dean leaving the dance floor and the room but she didn't hesitate a moment and followed him. She noticed how both her mother and herself caught everybody's attention but she just decided to pay no attention to them.

Rory managed to catch up with Dean in the hallway.

"Dean stop!" Rory called out.

"What? I said what I needed to say!" Dean told her angrily.

"I'm sorry," she replied softly.

"For what?" he wondered as he tried to look her in the eyes but she kept looking down to the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"For," she started but then wondered what she needed to apologize for. For keeping him on a leash like he said she did or for staring at Logan.

"Well?" an impatient Dean asked her as Rory took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you and which you know hate me for," Rory told him.

"It's over Rory. This all was just a mistake!" Dean told her as he left the building, leaving her behind in the hallway, all by herself. It was really over now!

A mistake? He considered the last few months a mistake. But she knew he was right. It was a mistake to start a relationship with him because she just needed comfort at the time that her mom opened the inn and Dean just happened to be there and they were alone. But now she realised that she only started this relationship because she felt guilty. Guilty that she was the reason that things fell apart between Dean and Lindsay. But like hermother had told her, she wasn't the reason things went wrong in Dean's marriage. She know realised that. Perhaps it would have been better if she had realised it a lot earlier.

"Rory?" a voice behind her said. She quickly turned around and faced her grandfather who smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just shaken up a little bit," Rory told him with a slight smile.

"The photographer is ready to make some pictures. Coming?" he asked her.

"Sure," she told him with a smile.

They walked back to the main hall of the building where the ceremony was being held. She could feel the staring eyes being aimed at her and her mother who was also walking towards her grandmother. Together with her grandfather she stood next to her grandmother who had her mom standing next to her with a sad face which was almost going to burst out in tears.

Out of ear notice from her dad and Rory, Lorelai spoke to her mother right before the picture was taken.

"You and me, we're done!"

As soon as the photo was taken, Lorelai took off. Worried about her mother, Rory quickly followed her mother as the party resumed again. The band started to play again and people started to dance again.

"Mom!" Rory called out as she followed her mother outside in the cold.

"Go back inside, Rory!" Lorelai told her as she already called a cab.

"What happened?"

"What happened? What happened? Your grandmother invited your dad and told him he still had a chance with me. He told me that right in front of Luke who walked off," Lorelai explained as tears poured down her face. "And now he is gone!"

"Grandma did that?" Rory said angrily as she carefully asked. "So are you and Luke?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to him!" she told her daughter. "So what happened with you and Dean?"

"We broke up. But I feel okay about it," Rory replied. "It was all for the best, I think."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai told Rory.

"Don't be. You go after Luke. Want me to go with you back to Stars Hollow?" Rory wondered.

"No," Lorelai stated simply. "You go back inside or go back to Yale. We'll talk tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, I'll stay here. I'm sure Paris has company and I really don't want to disturb right now. I had enough bad images for tonight," she smirked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Understandable. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Lorelai said as she gave Rory a quick kiss on the forehead and stepped into the cab which drove out front.

"Bye," Rory said as the car drove off.

Rory walked back inside. Going after Dean was useless, he most likely hated her and she had just realised that this all had been a mistake.

The minute Rory stepped into the main roon, Logan walked up to her with a sympathyzing look on his face.

"Hey," he told her softy.

"Hi," she said with a smile on her face. "Enjoying the party?"

"Not as much as I hoped I would," he told her in all honesty.

"Why is that?" Rory wondered.

"Seeing you like that doesn't give me please Rory," Logan confessed as Rory realised he hardly called her Rory that often and it gave her shivers.

"I'm glad it doesn't. That would make you even weirder," Rory joked as Emily and Richard walked up to the two. Rory gave her grandmother a cold glance and her grandfather a warm smile. She just knew that her grandfather had nothing to do with this all, it had Emily Gilmore written all over it.

"Logan, how nice to see you," Emily told him happily as he just nodded in return. "Rory where is your mother? We wanted to take some more pictures."

"She went home," Rory told her simply.

"Without a goodbye?" Emily wondered. "Not very polite."

"She learned that from the best, didn't she?" Rory told her grandmother angrily.

"What does that mean Rory?" her grandfather asked her in a low voice so nobody would overhear the conversation.

"I'm sure grandma would love to explain what I meant. Breaking mom and Luke up in public and bringing dad into it, isn't polite either is it, grandma?" Rory asked but Emily remained silent. "I'm going back to Yale. Have a nice honeymoon and I'll see you in four weeks at Friday night diner!"

With that Rory walked off, back outside, leaving a bedazzled Emily and Richard Gilmore behind as Logan was just impressed. He didn't expect Rory stand up to her grandparents like that in public. Not that somebody noticed it because everybody kept dancing and mingling.

"Excuse me," Logan excused himself as he followed Rory outside to find her leaning against a stone wall. He just stood there quietly and waited till she started to talk.

"I don't have a car," she told him as she also noticed she had forgotten her purse with her cell phone inside. "And I left my purse and cellphone inside!"

"I can take you back to Yale you know. Then you don't have to pay for a cab," Logan offered.

"What about Jewel?" Rory wondered.

"She can ride along with my parents. She is staying the night there so I'm sure that will be no problem. So do you accept my offer?" he asked her with a smile.

"How can I resist?" she replied with a smile.

"Good. I'll be right back and I'll bring your purse with me and I'll say a quick goodbye to everybody. Okay?" Logan asked her.

"Sure. Thanks for everything, Logan," Rory told him sincerely.

"You're welcome Ace," he told her as he walked back inside to say goodbye and take her belongings with him, so he could take Rory home. She didn't mention that she and Dean had broken up and why but all he could do was to give her some time. Time to think things through and when she was ready he was sure she would talk to him about it.

After ten minutes, Logan returned back outside with her purse and saw her still leaning against the stone wall like before.

"Ready Ace?" he said the minute he was back outside.

"Ready," she told him as she walked with him back to his car. "In Omnia Paratus!"

"Ready for anything? I don't drive that badly, you know," Logan told her.

"I'll be the judge of that," Rory told him with a smile as the walked with him back to his car.

This night was the worst night of her life. But she was thankful that Logan was there for her. He never seized to amaze her. He was a great friend and no matter what he was there to comfort her, a great friend indeed!

_**Next chapter: Cool Without You!**_

Rory and Lorelai are in for some wallowing and a Rory and Taylor encounter!


	10. Cool without you

**Chapter 10: Cool without You!**

She had thought it would be easy. Easy to forget what had happened at the vow renewal ceremony. But she couldn't. She couldn't forget that he had broken up with her like that in public again, that this was the third time they broke up. It as all getting to her now, that a possible chance of friendship like they tried before was completely gone now.

She then walked through her dorm room and headed for the kitchen counter to grab some lunch. She hadn't slept all night and around seven oçlock she had fallen asleep and woke up again around 11 o'clock. She had taken a quick shower and now she wanted something to eat. But then her roommate Paris walked into the dorm.

"Hey Gilmore! How was the party?" Paris asked her as she faced Rory at the counter.

"Teriffic," she replied sarcastically as she took a bite of her sandwich which she had just prepared.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen?" Paris asked her sincerely.

"Dean and I broke up and my mom and Luke were in a big fight," Rory summarized. She didn't know how to call the situation with Luke and her mom other then a fight, as far as she knew her mom was still making things up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just worried about my mom," Rory told her as she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV as Paris sat down beside her.

"And you're okay with the Dean situation?"

"I could feel better but I could also feel a lot worse. I do feel relieved," Rory explained.

"That's good. But I have to study, are you going to be okay? I can change my planning if you want to talk some more," Paris offered.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Paris, I'm not used to this, you listening without sarcasm," Rory joked.

"Don't get used to it!" Paris called out as she walked into her own bedroom to study some more.

Rory flipped through some more channels as her phone started to ring. Quickly checking the caller ID, she noticed it was her mom calling.

"Mom?" Rory answered the phone.

"Honey, it's Sookie," the voice on the other line said.

"Sookie? Are you at the house?" Rory asked her mother's best friend a bit surprised.

"Look, uh, something happened with your mom and Luke and your mom is in bad shape. I mean, she's down, hon. And I'm here now, but I think you should come. She needs you," Sookie explained over the phone.

"Oh my God. Is she hurt?" Rory asked concerned.

"No, not physically. Just come, okay?"

"I'm coming." Rory said as she shut the phone and immediately stormed out of her dorm after telling Paris she was going to Stars Hollow. In a record time, she drove back to Stars Hollow in seventeen minutes and quickly running into the house where she is greeted by Sookie who is standing in the middle of the livingroom.

"Where is she?" Rory asked the minute she walked into her house.

"Upstairs."

"Okay, I've got it from here, Sookie. I love you!" Rory called out as she headed up the stairs. Quickly walking down the hallway she walked into her mother's bedroom where she found her mother lying in bed with puffy and teary eyes and many handkerchiefs lying in bed with her.

"Mom? What happened?" Rory asked her mom as she jumped in the bed with her.

"Luke," Lorelai told her simply.

"What about Luke?" Rory asked her mother.

"He's gone! He hates me. I blew it. I blew everything." Lorelai told her daughter as she cried some more. Rory held her mother tight as she was still confused about what had happened between her mom and Luke.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"I should have told him about Christopher. I hid it. I shouldn't have hid it." Lorelai kept telling Rory. "And mom just pushed him and ruined everything. And now they're putting up ribbons."

"Ribbons? Who?" as Rory became more and more confused.

"Taylor, the town. They hate me. They all hate me. I wrecked everything."

"Mom. This isn't good. Come on. Try to sit up."

"He said he needed time to think, but I pushed him." Lorelai said as she started to cry more.

"He'll come around," Rory tried to comfort her mother but it didn't seem to help as she saw her mother shaking her head.

"I pushed him, and now he's gone."

"He waited forever for you. He's not just going to walk away."

"It's over."

"Mom, this isn't you. Lying in bed like this. You should be up." Rory said trying to get her mom up and out of the bed.

"God, I really screwed up this time. He could have been the one."

"He'll come around," she tried to comfort her mother once again but all she tried to do didn't help. Her mother remained sad and all they could do was.. wallow...

It was silent for a few seconds until Lorelai began to speak again.

"So how do you feel about Dean, hon?" Lorelai asked her all of a sudden trying to change the subject. "Do you miss him?"

"I feel pretty okay with the situation," Rory told her mother honestly. "like I told you yesterday night, I feel okay about it and I don't really miss him that much at all and I kind of feel relieved. I am even beginning to believe that I stopped loving him a long time ago."

"It may sound weird but that's good!" lorelai told her daughter. Ï'm sorry I left you at the party yesterday. I just needed to be alone and find Luke."

"I understand," Rory assured. "I didn't stay that long. Logan brought me back to my dorm after I told grandma the truth."

"What did you say?"Lorelai asked eager to know what happened.

"She started about you not being polite with leaving all of a sudden and I said to her that breaking you and Luke up at their party wasn't polite either," Rory started to explain. "I just couldn't stand her acting like that."

"Understandable," Lorelai simply stated. "And Logan saw everything happen?"

"Yeah he did. He was really supportive," Rory said.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a smile. She didn't have a chance to speak to him at the wedding as she planned on doing but this way she could find out about Logan. "So Logan is that cute blond haired guy with the blond girl I saw you talking to?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Now I know what kind of face I need to imagine. You had James Dean already so I didn't picture him like that. And Jess was, I don't know. Logan seems like a sweet guy, can't give him a name right away. I'll get back to you on that!"

"Why do you need a name for him? He's not my boyfriend and I just broke up! Are you assuming I like him?" Rory asked her mother with disbelief.

"I just want a name for him. Like Marty is Naked guy," Lorelai explained.

"Whatever," Rory said defeated.

"You know hon. You should go back to Yale! You have classes to study for and the paper."

"Too bad, they can wait! We are going to wallow!" Rory said cheerfully!

"I don't want to! I want to be in my bed and do nothing!" Lorelai whined as a little kid.

"You can do that! But with lots of junkfood and ice cream!" Rory said. "Weren't you who told me that wallowing should happen and is apart of the proces?"

"But," Lorelai tried to say but Rory interjected.

"No buts missy. I'll call Lane to go with me to Doosey's. I'll be back before you know it!" Rory said as she kissed her mother's forehead and left the room.

"Watch otu for the ribbons!" Lorelai called out as Rory replied with an 'I will' as Lorelai curled up in bed and continued to cry.

As soon as Rory picked Lane up in her car and explained what had happened with her and Dean and her mother and Luke, they went to Doose's. They parked the car in front of Doose's and when stepping out of the car, Rory noticed the pink and blue ribbons that were spread all over town and she became angry. How could Taylor do this? How could he set the town up against her mother and Luke? Had he no feelings?

She quickly headed inside with Lane and grabbed as much food as they could from ice cream to cookie dough. When Rory walked up to the cash desk, she noticed a familiar face, it was Dean. Of all people she had to pay for the food with Dean, even Taylor would be better. At least she could yell at him for putting those ribbons all over town.

"Hi," she said without even looking properly at him.

"Hi," he said uncomfortably as he was busy registering all the food.

"Busy day huh?" Lane dropped in as she noticed the tension between them and the staring of all the people in the store at them.

Apparently everybody also knew about their break up and not only her mother's and Luke's break up.

"Yeah pretty busy," Dean replied. "That will be $49,50" and Rory handed him the money.

"Keep the change. Bye," she told him as she left the store with Lane in tow quickly.

"Weird," Lane commented the minute they were outside Doose's.

"Yeah," Rory sighed. "Now let's go get a movie and head back home!"

After putting the food in Rory's car, they headed to the video store where they rented one of her mom's favorite movies "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" and another movie called "Murder she Wrote". The minute she walked out of the videostore shenoticed a big blue ribbon on the front of Taylor's soda shop, next to Luke's diner.

Angrily she walked over to Taylor who gave directions on how to put the ribbon up.

"Taylor!" Rory yelled as she stood in front of him. "Put that ribbon away!"

"Why?" Taylor wondered. "I am allowed to give my opinion aren't I? I think it says so in the law!"

"Yes you do have the right to give your opinion. I would also like to share the thoughts I have about you right now!" Rory exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think I want to hear that!" Taylor told her as he continued to give coordinations for the giant ribbon.

"Pearl Harbor is nothing compared to what I could do to you right now!" Rory yelled angrily.

"I see that the attitude of the 'I don't want to be the ice cream queen' has returned," Taylor commented.

"You never asked me to do that Taylor! I'm sure you never asked mom or Luke about this whole ribbon thing either, am I right?" Rory asked him as her eyes filled with anger. "Who gives you the right to put ribbons up like that? You're not the town mayor anymore if I am correct!"

"That's not fair young lady!"

"Deal with it! Life is unfair!" she shot back at him. "Now I want the big ribbons to be put away and I want all the extra ribbons you still have in boxes to be on our porch by tomorrow morning. If not, you'll finally feel a Gilmore's wrath!" as Taylor remained silent for a few seconds.

"Fine!" Taylor gave in. "Put the ribbon away" he ordered his employees and at the same time Luke walked out of the diner.

"Taylor!" Luke yelled as he noticed Rory and Lane standing next to Taylor. "Hi Rory, Lane."

"Hi," Rory said as she put on her best smile but still she felt uncomfortable. Something she felt a lot these last few days. Then she realised what Luke was doing outside. "It's all been taken care of Luke. Taylor is putting the ribbons away and he won't be giving them to anyone anymore. Right Taylor?"

"Right. But of course I can't do anything about the ribbons that have already been spread across town," Taylor said with a smirk.

"I know, but I'll find a way to get those back. All though it might be hard to get it away from Kirk," Rory said as Luke spoke up again.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he walked back to the diner while murmering a 'bye'. Taylor also walked away, back into his store as Rory and Lane remained on the porch thinking about the weird situations that had happened today.

"Weird day," Lane told her best friend.

"Definately," Rory commented as she walked back home to tell her mom everything about what had happened in that one hour that she went to do some wallowing shopping. But now they were going to watch a some sappy movies and eat lots and lots of food! It indeed was a weird day.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Sorry for not having Logan in it. Just wanted to show you guys how Rory feels about this all and to let you know how the Luke/Lorelai thing went. And it was time to put Taylor in the story, wasn't it?

Anyhow, the next chap will include Logan but also Finn and Colin and another Lorelai/Rory talk, this time it will be more about how Lorelai tries to convince Rory that she might have feelings for Logan! Will she succeed? You have to wait before you find out :)

**_Next chap: Life Goes On!_**


	11. Life Goes On!

**Chapter 11: Life goes on!**

It's been a week since the wedding. Every day she checked with her mom to see how she was doing. She expected her mom to be in bad shape if she might break up with him. But this was suprising, all the self-blaiming, laying in bed and eating hardly anything. After a few days she managed to get her mom out of the house with the help of Sookie, her mom's best friend and co-owner of the Inn. They managed to get her back to work at the Inn but Luke's diner remained out of the question, so Lorelai went to Weston's instead. Her mom seemed to be doing better..

The rest of the week, Rory had spent studying and writing articles for the Yale Daily News. But there was one thing that bothered her, she hadn't heard from Logan ever since the wedding. Maybe he didn't want to be her friend anymore after the way she reacted at her grandparents or maybe he was trying to break things up between her and Dean and now that she and Dean had broken up, he didn't thinking hanging out with her was to any use anymore. But then again, that seemed very unlike Logan, he wouldn't do that to her. Otherwise he wouldn't have comforted her after she and Dean had broken up. But she didn't know it anymore, perhaps her mother knew it and immediately she grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"House of dumped women. Lorelai isn't her right now because her daughter Rory made her wallow and now she can't stop! But please leave a message after the beep," Lorelai said over the phone.

"I know that's not the answering machine mom and so not funny!" Rory told her mother. "You should be glad that I picked up the phone. What if grandma called?"

"No if grandma called the phoneline would be dead by now," Lorelai exclaimed seriously.

"So how are you mom?"

"The same way as yesterday night and morning when you also checked on me," Lorelai complained. "Sweety, you don't have to check up on me all the time!"

"I know. I'm just worried," Rory explained sadly.

"So how are you? You sound sad."

"I'm fine. Been busy with the paper and studying."

"So everything is good?" Lorelai questioned because she felt that Rory wasn't happy about something.

"Yeah."

"So how's Logan? You talked a lot about him in the past few weeks about discussions you had and how he wanted to have the last word but so did you or how he carried Finn back to the dorm after a night of drinking," Lorelai rambled.

"Well. I haven't really seen him this week. Not since the wedding," Rory said.

"So you miss him?" Lorelai asked wanting to know more about how Rory felt about Logan. She knew there was more then just friendly feelings from Rory's side, all she had to do is make Rory confess.

"What? I don't miss him!" Rory heavily denied. "It just amazed me that he didn't call me."

"Wow! You're thinking very highly of yourself kid. You think you're that important? Don't start to become all J.Lo on me you know. Or do you want me to paint your room white and filled with white flowers like Jennifer and a fresh cup of coffee waiting for you."

I"m not becoming J.Lo on you! But I don't mind the coffee. It's just that...," Rory said but she didn't know how to continue. "well it's just that."

"That you miss him being around you right? That he makes you laugh and accepts your weird habits?" Lorelai filled in.

"Kind of," Rory told her mother. "Are we still talking about Logan or did we start talking about Luke?"

"Both. But we'll continue talking about Logan," Lorelai told her quickly as she got back on topic. "So you're beginning to realise that you do feel something for Logan?"

"I don't feel something for him. I just miss him as a friend," Rory defended as a long pause followed when she spoke up again. "I think"

"Rory the way you looked at him during the ceremony while he was talking to that girl. Believe me it wasn't a 'Wow let's go shopping girl' look," Lorelai commented. "It was more of a 'Stay away from him or I'll break your nail!' kind of look."

"Break your nail?" Rory wondered.

"Don't mock my analysis. I don't do that with yours, do I?"

"Anyway, Jewel is just a friend,"

"That doesn't change the way you looked at him. I"m sure Dean noticed that too. Maybe you were oppressing it!"

"I don't know anything anymore mom. I just don't know!" Rory confessed. "Maybe I do like him. I have been thinking a lot about him even when I was still with Dean."

"In a 'I want to be with you' way or 'let's go do friends things' way?"

"You're really into the analyses today, aren't you?" Rory laughed but quietly she added "I think I'll go for the first!"

"Good girl!" Lorelai shouted through the phone.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked as she was a bit confused by her mother's statement.

"That I think you made a good choice," Lorelai explained.

"You don't even know Logan!" Rory shot back.

"I have seen him. He looks cute and from what I've heard he is a good guy. Besides he made you smile," Lorelai teased.

"When did he do that?"

"Weeks ago when you were here a weekend, right after the Male Yale Party my parents hosted, and you talked to him on the phone and you didn't tell me who was on the phone!"

Rory then realised which conversation that was and she smiled again.

"How come you know he was on the phone when I didn't tell you?" Rory wondered.

"I've become psychic," Lorelai stated simply. "Besides you didn't deny it a minute earlier so that was enough proof for me!"

"Tricky," Rory commented.

"I know," Lorelai laughed. "So what are you going to do now? Tell him you like him?"

"Mom! I just broke up!" Rory said angrily. She couldn't believe how her mom pushed her to the next guy that came along only a week after the break up.

"So? You said you stopped loving him a long time ago," Lorelai said as Rory realised she was right.

"You got a point there. But what if he doesn't like me? I don't want to lose our friendship!"

"I'm sure he likes you. Who can resist the Gilmore charm?"

"The guy who turned me down a year ago when I asked him out in the laundry room," Rory pointed out.

"Well he was stupid!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Gotta go mom. I'll think about this some more. Okay?" Rory told her mother.

"Sure hon. Call me later!" Lorelai called out. "Love you!"

"You know I will. Bye and I love you too!" Rory said as the phone line went dead.

Maybe her mom was right. Maybe she did always have feelings for Logan but always oppressed it. It did explain why she couldn't keep him out of her ind. It explained why he could make her smile loike nobody else could. It explained a lot of things about the way she reacted around Logan, the way she felt about Logan. But now she knew it, her mom was right.

In the meantime Logan had his own troubles as he paced in his dorm room. He had kept thinking about calling Rory all week. But he didn't want to push her with anything. Perhaps she was just busy with school and thining about what had happened between her and Dean and there was a thing with her mom and her boyfriend Luke. He knew one thing, right now her life was messed up. But his main question remained unanswered. Should he call her to hang out a little or should he give her some more time and wait till they would meet again?

Finn and Colin were also in the room and enjoyed to see their best friend pacing around the room like that. They had never seen him like this before and it was enjoyable and they knew who he was thinking about. He couldn't stop talking about her all week.

"So what are you going to do Logan?" Finn asked one of his best friends.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused about Finn's sudden question.

"What are you going to do?" Finn repeated.

"Still confused here," Logan exclaimed as he sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in the room.

"He meant, are you ever going to call Rory?" Colin rephrased.

"Who said I was thinking about her?"

"Even a blind guy could see you've fallen for her Logan or how you like to call her, Ace." Finn joked.

"Find your own nickname!" Logan said agitated by Finn's remark as he rose from his seat and started to pace again.

"Possesive aren't we?" Finn remarked once again, trying to have Logan say it out loud that he liked Rory Gilmore.

"Stop it Finn!" Colin warned his friend as he saw the anger in Logan's eyes. "But we are right aren't we?" and Logan remained silent after that.

"I knew it!" Finn yelled with a smile on his face. "You'll be a nice couple!"

"I don't like her. She's just a friend!" Logan defended but he wondered if that really was how he felt. Did he want to stay friends or did he want more?

"Yeah right," Colin remarked simply.

"Like we still believe that now. First you don't deny it and now you do? Our Hugh Hefner has fallen!" Finn laughed.

"I haven't fallen. I don't fall for anybody. Girls fall for me," Logan called out.

"Except Gilmore," Colin added. "There's a difference there."

"She had a boyfriend!" Logan told his friends.

"You can still start to like somebody even though you're dating somebody. But still she didn't," Colin said as Finn started to speak up.

"And that's what charmed you. She didn't fall for you like all the other girls did!"

"Come on Logan. You know we're right!" Colin said once more.

Even though Logan didn't want to say it to their faces because their ego's were already big, especially Finn's but he knew they were right. He had started to fall for Rory Gilmore, his Ace. Finn and Colin were just right, she resisted his charm and that started to make him attracted to her. Ever since the jump off the scaffold, he wanted to hold her hand again or push her limits. He wanted to have discussions with her that started with Finn's attraction to red-haired girls and it ended with discussions about how superficial men were. Even though Rory never gape in those discussions and neither did he, he enjoyed it very much. Other then that Rory had dreams and didn't give those up and she didn't depend on being a Gilmore. She wanted to make it on her own and he admired her deeply for that.

"Fine you're right. Happy now?" Logan confessed as he couldn't bear to see those staring and pleading eyes of his friends.

"As happy as alcohol could make me happy!" Finn joked.

"So what are you doing to do about it?" Colin asked his friend.

"I don't know. I"m sure you have great ideas. What did you do with Steph?" Logan teased.

"You're trying to change the subject!" Colin accused him.

"So are you!" Logan said.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Stop it children!" Finn called out in his best fatherlike voice. "We'll get back to Stephanie and Colin later, Logan. Another oblivious couple, but first you and reporter girl!"

"Call her, tell her you like her!" Colin suggested.

"Sounds too easy, besides she just broke up. She needs some time to think things through," Logan explained.

"Then be a friend for her. Show her that you're there for her. Girls love that!" Finn exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands like a little child.

"Now who acts all childish?" Logan joked. "And I don't like taking advantage of the situation."

"You are really too noble. But fine, do it your way when you think of your way. But if you aren't together with her soon, Colin and I are calling Steph for back up!"

"We will?" Colin asked Finn.

"We will," Finn confirmed.

"I'd rather like that you two don't interfere at all!" Logan remarked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Finn laughed along with Colin as Logan just released a deep sigh.

"Just leave me alone. I'll go see Rory at her dorm to see how she is doing and I'll be nothing more then a good friend to her. After all she did just break up," Logan said as he walked out of the dorm on his way to Rory's place.

"Whatever. Just make your move! I don't like this Logan who is dreaming all day!" Finn called out loudly as Logan just ignored it.

After ten minutes of walking, Logan arrived at her dorm. He stood there awkwardly for like five minutes when he had enough courage to knock on her door, hoping it would be Rory to answer the door and not her crazy roommate Paris. After a few minutes, the door opened and it revealed Rory, wearing a pair of jeans along with a red blouse as she has her hair down on her shoulders.

God she looked beautiful, Logan thought as he looked at her, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ace," Logan said in his nonchalant way.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, I see your eyes still function properly," Logan joked.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you," Rory explained as she stepped aside, motioning him to come into her dorm. Logan moved inside where he sat down on the couch as she walked to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee and returned back to the couch.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I came be without telling you. I just wanted to know how you were," Logan paused. "So how are you?"

"Good under the current circumstances. You? I haven't talked to you all week," Rory commented.

"I'm sorry for not calling. Just thought you wanted some time for yourself after what happened at the wedding," Logan explained, hoping she would understand.

"It's okay and very considerate of you. You got yourself a few extra points," Rory joked as she smiled, which made Logan smile.

"Really?" Logan wondered. "So what's my total score so far?"

"Ten."

"So what do I get for that?"

"Nothing. You need at least 50 points on the Gilmore Card before you get anything," Rory remarked as she took a sip of her hot and steaming coffee.

"What do I get when I have 50 points?"

"Depends, a Gilmore will only think of that when the person has 50 points," Rory replied.

"Okay," Logan said as he wanted to discuss another topic. "So what have you done all week?"

"I wallowed with my mom, yelled at Taylor, called my mom a lot and I studied and have written an article." Rory summed.

"Busy schedule you had last week. So how is your mom? She didn't look happy when that picture was taken nor when she left the wedding," Logan commented.

"No she wasn't happy then. She's doing better but she idn't her old self yet, since she and her boyfriend broke up," Rory explained.

"I'm sorry about that," Logan told her with all honest.

"Well it's though. But enough about me, how's your life?" Rory changed the subject.

"The usual. Nothing new, annoyed Doyle. My dad called and lectured me about writing some more for the Yale Daily News and I've been hanging out with the guys," Logan also summed up.

"No dates?" Rory wondered as she knew Logan was always talking about his dates, whenever they spoke.

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Well my love life sucks so does my mom's. Paris too happy about that now that she sleeps with Doyle, even though they're not boyfriend/girlfriend. Lane always complains about how Brian interferes so no good love stories there either. So maybe your love life was interesting without too much details of course," Rory explained.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I haven't dated anybody all week."

"Can I ask you one question?" Rory asked him.

"Always the reporter huh Ace? Shoot!"

"How come I never hear you nor Colin or Finn about girlfriends, but only about dates?" Rory asked him which caught him by surprise. He never expected this question.

"Well," he started. "Colin I don't know, he seems like the boyfriend type and Finn well I don't know if I can give you a good explanation for that!"

"How about you?"

"Well that's easy. I don't do commitment," Logan replied simply but regretted it immediately. He had been thinking a lot lately about how it would be to date Rory Gilmore and now he was telling her he didn't do commitment, how could things ever work between them now?

Rory was also shocked by this and it remained silent for a moment, until she spoke again.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the boyfriend type I guess," Logan tried to explain.

"Oh," Rory said a bit disappointed. Never did she think of Logan as somebody who would be HER boyfriend, but him saying this, just made her realise, he might never be her boyfriend.

"You expected me to be the boyfriend type?"

"Well, I could imagine you being a somebody's boyfriend yes," Rory told him.

"Well maybe I am. I just never dated a girl who challenged me enough that made me want to stick around her for long then one date!"

"Okay, I understand," Rory replied.

"Good. So what are you doing tonight?" Logan asked.

"Nothing."

"Great. Then come to my dorm. We'll watch the Office. It will be the fourth time so this time I'll understand what they'll say according to you."

"Believe me, you will understand. So 7 o'clock?"

"Sure. I'll have some Chinese food too so don't eat!" Logan warned her.

"That's going to be hard. I am a Gilmore you know," Rory said as saying that would explain enough.

"I know. I will order extra just for you," Logan told while smirking

"I feel special!" Rory cried happily.

"You are. Never forget that!" Logan said as he headed towards the door and didn't notice the blush that appeared on her face all of a sudden.

"You sure know how to make a woman feel good about herself," Rory commented as she walked with him to the door.

"It's a gift," he replied simply.

"Amazing how you can turn a compliment for me into a compliment for you."

"Like I said, it's a gift," Logan smirked as he opened the door and walked out of her dorm. "Bye Ace! See you tonight!"

"Bye Logan!" Rory said as she closed the door and Logan walks back to his dorm with a big smile on his face.

Both were happy they spoke to each other again, after a week of not speaking to each other. Both of them missed their always interesting conversations but both of them thought about what Logan had said. Rory was slightly sad about it as Logan regretted it more then he ever did.

"But who knows what the future will bring?" both of them thought as they prepared themselves for the night.

* * *

**Author's note**: the next chap will not be about the movie night. It was just to show you guys that Logan and Rory are as they used to be, good friends again. The next chap will lead up to a date between them, except it's not a real date but a ''friends" date. Just wait till the chap is up. Also the next chap was planned to be 1 chap but I split it into two chapters because it would be too big for 1, the 2nd chap has the date in it:) Hope you enjoy this chapter ! Please read and review:)


	12. All of a sudden

**Chapter 12: All of a sudden...**

"Okay let Operation Infatuation begin!" Finn called out in the middle of the dorm room he shared with Colin and Logan.

"Operation Infatuation?" Colin questioned.

"It sounds nice," Finn pouted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Okay what's the plan?" another voice piped in and Finn and Colin looked at the curly blond haired girl who had started to speak up. The girl was Stephanie, a good friend of Logan, Finn and Colin who have known each other since childhood. Like Colin and Finn, she was also in the Life and Death Brigade and loved to set people up. And when she heard the story about Logan and Rory and after remembering the way they were at the shinding of the LDB Rory attended, she couldn't help but help planning on getting those two together.

"Well," Finn started. "We don't have a plan yet. But we do have an operation name. That's a darn good beginning."

"Which isn't going to help us with Logan and Rory. A plan would," Colin told him slightly agitated.

"Details," Finn remarked as Colin continued.

"Besides we don't even know for sure if Rory feels the same way."

"We've seen her around Logan. She feels the same way," Finn chimed in.

"We don't know for sure," Colin said once more.

"Partypooper," Finn said.

"You know," Stephanie interfered. "This childish conversation can go on forever but since we still have no plan on how to do this, I could talk with Rory!"

"You haven't spoken to her in weeks ever since the LDB event she attended," Colin protested.

"Then it's about time, isn't it?" Stephanie said. "Besides it's weekend, from what I've understood from Logan her usual Friday night diners are cancelled for the next three weeks."

"And the point is?"

"Well since she had the movie night with Logan yesterday, it's time for a girls' night!" Stephanie said happily.

"I like that idea!" Finn exclaimed happily too. "Can we come?"

"Nope," Stephanie stated simply. "Later boys! We'll keep in touch!" and with that she walked out of the guys' dorm, leaving them behind startled. Not knowing what Stephanie was up to and anxious to know what would be discussed during this girls' night.

Around six o'clock that evening, Stephanie knocked on Rory's dormroom. She had gotten the adress from Finn and Colin and now she was giving Rory a surprise visit. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed Rory.

"Hi Rory," Stephanie greeted.

"Stephanie?" Rory asked, wanting to know for sure if it was indeed her, since it had been a while since they last met.

"Yup. So how are you?" Stephanie asked politely.

"Hi! I'm good. So what are you doing here?" Rory asked her as she opened the door further so Stephanie could step inside.

"Well the boys said how much time they spend with you over the last few weeks so I felt left out! So that's why I want a girls' night! Just you and me!" Stephanie said excited. "Why don't we order some food, get some sappy movies and have some girl talk?"

"Really Stephanie," Rory started but Stephanie spoke up.

"Call me Steph."

"Okay," Rory started again. "I already have plans."

"With Logan? You were already with him yesterday!" Stephanie told her.

"It's not Logan, but my mom. We had the same things planned like you have, except they were planned in Stars Hollow," Rory explained.

"Stars Hollow?"

"Yup, my hometown. I planned on spending the weekend with my mom," Rory explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Stephanie said, hoping she might get invited with Rory so she could still ask her a few things about Logan and besides, she loved meeting new people.

"It is!" Rory confirmed. "You know you can come with me if you want. My mom loves meeting new people so that won't be a problem. I do have to tell you that the townspeople are extremely weird. And I am not joking!"

"I could come? Really? That's great. I don't want to interfere but if you say it's good. I'll go with you even if all the people there are weird! Fun!"

"I'm glad you'll come. It will be fun. Now go pack and be ready at 7! I'll be waiting outside this building on the parking lot!"

"Thanks Ror! You're the best!" Stephanie said excited.

"Yeah yeah! Now go pack!" Rory said with a smile on her face as she pushed Stephanie out of the door. "See you at seven!"

The minute Rory closed the door and Stephanie walked back to her own dorm, she dialed Finn's phone number and told them about her plans of going to Stars Hollow. Much to Finn's dismay who wanted to know where Rory grew up after hearing all her crazy stories about her hometown. But Stephanie quickly said goodbye, before Finn couldn't stop whining. After a quick pack, Stephanie met Rory at the parking lot.

"Ready?" Rory asked her as she loaded Stephanie's bag in the car.

"Do you even have to ask?" Stephanie smirked.

"Oh yeah. In Omnia Paratus right?" Rory asked her. "Ready for anything."

"Exactly. I knew you would understand," Stephanie said as both of them stepped in Rory's car and drove away from Yale's campus and on their way to Stars Hollow. Most of the way, Stephanie sang along with the radio much to Rory's pleasure. After a 25 minute drive, Rory arrived in Stars Hollow.

"Wow it is really a small town," Stephanie said as she looked at all the stores and houses in town that made it look like a friendly town.

"It is and they all love gossip so I warn you that they will ask you a lot of questions if they see their chance," Rory warned her.

"I consider myself warned. Now let's go meet these people! I can't wait!"

"Well first, we'll umpack the car at my house and then we'll go to my mom's Inn to tell her we're here and discuss the plans okay?" Rory asked her.

"Sounds good missy!" Stephanie commented as she stepped out of Rory's car.

They made a quick visit to Rory's house and Stephanie was amazed. She was always used to the big rooms with expensive furniture in it and maids walking through the rooms. But this house had something special. It seemed comfortably and the nice warm colors gave it a safe and relaxing atmosphere. It made you feel welcome.

Soon thereafter they stopped by the Inn where Stephanie immediately noticed that the atmosphere was the same as the atmosphere at Rory's house. Rory dragged Stephanie further inside to the front desk where they found a man in a suit speaking with an accent as he talked on the phone. The minute he stopped talking, he ignored Rory and continued to do his work, Rory spoke up.

"Hey Michel!" Rory called out and he turned. "Didn't you see me and my friend? Or did you just ignore us?"

"I'm sorry Rory," Michel said with his french accent and started to overreact like he always did. "You know i do have other things I do besides greeting the boss' daughter and her friends." and with that he walked away.

"He sure knows how to ruin the welcome feeling you get here," Stephanie told Rory as a blond haired woman walked up wearing a kitchen apron and a red colored bandana.

"Rory!" the woman called out the minute she noticed Rory and her friend.

"Hey Sookie!" Rory called out too and gave Sookie a quick hug. "Wow you're really becoming bigger every time I see you!"

"I know!" Sookie said happily.

"Isn't that a bit rude, Rory?" Stephanie asked her.

"Oh right, I forgot that you didn't know. Sookie is pregnant!" Rory explained.

"Oh," Stephanie said relieved. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. So Rory, who's your friend?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah kid. Tell mommy who this mysterious girl is," Lorelai piped in as she suddenly appeared behind Rory and Stephanie. Lorelai gave her daughter a quick hug as she moved next to Sookie.

"Hi mom!" Rory said happily. "Stephanie, this is my mom and Sookie. Sookie, mom, this is Stephanie. I met her at Yale and she's friends with Logan, Finn and Colin."

"Hey don't ruin my good reputation that I still have around here Ror," Stephanie joked as everybody lauged.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie," Lorelai and Sookie said at the same time.

"Same here," Stephanie replied politely.

"I'm going back to the kitchen. See you later girls!" Sookie told the girls as she disappeared.

"So Stephanie," Lorelai said. "What are you doing here? Ruining my mother and daughter time?"

"I didn't mean to interfere miss Gilmore, but Rory said it was okay if I came with her," Stephanie explained. "And please call me Steph, Stephanie sounds so formal."

"Don't call me miss Gilmore, but just call me Lorelai," Lorelai told her. "It's okay. Just messing with you. But you are just in time for the auction!"

"Auction?" Stephanie and Rory wondered at the same time.

"Yeah, Taylor needed some money to fix the roof of the Gazebo after Kirk fell through it so he is having an auction tomorrow! He'll explain things around 4 and it starts at 5 o'clock." Lorelai explained.

"What is he selling?" Rory asked.

"Nobody knows. It's a surprise," Lorelai told the girls. "but still a movie night tonight? Are you up for it Steph?"

"I guess I am," she replied nervously. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just wait and see," Rory told her and together with her mom, they laughed.

The rest of the evening was nice, they hired a few movies, including Willy Wonka since Lorelai just had to see it again, along with Showtime and Meet The Parents. Lorelai and Rory bought lots of junk food along with many candy, that would definately give a person a sugar coma if this person wasn't trained to build it up every movie night so you would get used to it. At the end of the night, after seeing all three movies, Stephanie was sick of all the sugar she had eaten that night and Rory and Lorelai were just hyper because of all the sugar, but they decided to get some sleep. Stephanie would be sleeping on the couch, which she didn't mind.

The next morning, Lorelai, Rory and Stephanie had a quick breakfast at Weston's, since Luke's was out of the question. Lorelai said her goodbyes as she headed back to the Inn as she promised she would be at the Gazebo around 4 just in time to see what the auction would be about.

Until it was four o'clock, Rory showed Stephanie around town from Miss Patty's danceschool, to Doosey's to Rory's favorite store in Stars Hollow, the bookstore. They then came across Luke's Diner.

"So this is the famour diner I've heard you talk about before and his amazing coffee?" Stephanie wondered as she glanced at the small diner.

"Yup, that's it," Rory said hoping Stephanie would stop asking anymore about it. She liked Stephanie but she didn't want to explain the entire and awkward situation between her mom and Luke.

Stephanie noticed how simple Rory said it and how uncomfortable she looked, so she decided to drop the subject.

"So what's next Ror?" Stephanie asked as they sat down in the town's gazebo.

"Don't know. A Stars Hollow tour only takes an hour without interruptions but even more hours if we meet a lot of people from here like we met Miss Patty, Kirk and Taylor and many other people."

"Yeah that Taylor guy seemed to be angry with you," Stephanie stated.

"I kind of had an argument with him a week ago and apparently he is still mad about how i talked to him like that," Rory explained.

"He can hold a grudge that long? I could never do that!" Stephanie told Rory.

"Taylor can," Rory confirmed. "But I can do it too and so can my mom. Must be a Stars Hollow thing or a Gilmore thing and Taylor just got the hang of it."

"I guess so. So any ideas on what they might sell at this auction?" Stephanie wondered as she looked at the field around the Gazebo where a huge stage was set up with a microphone ready to talk into.

"No clue. Taylor can think of the weirdest things to sell," Rory said while laughing of all the weird things Taylor had once tried to sell, from candles with Taylor's face on it to advertise that they were selling candles at Doosey's now, which was weird because most of the times people would give away stuff to advertise. But Taylor didn't do that.

"So what do you think about Logan?" Stephanie then asked, not wanting to avoid the topic any longer.

"Wow! Where did that came from? I definitely didn't see that coming," Rory said shocked by Stephanie's question.

"I'm sorry. This has just been bugging me all day and I wanted to ask you so I did. Now what's your answer?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I don't know what to think about Logan actually," Rory softly told her. "He surprises me all the time."

"He tends to do that," Stephanie grinned.

"I don't know if all the surprises are good," Rory added sadly which caught Stephanie's attention. Weren't surprises always good?

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday well he told me that," Rory began as she paused slightly, trying to formulate it right so Stephanie wouldn't get suspicious of what she perhaps wanted Logan to be for her. "that he doesn't do commitment."

"No he doesn't, why does that surprise you? Did you think he's the commitment kind of guy?" Stephanie asked her a bit surprised.

She had known Logan forever and he had never had a girlfriend, always one date, perhaps two if you were lucky as Logan always said but never did he call somebody his girlfriend. Of course his parents insisted that he brought a girl to his house sometimes and sometimes he did, but never ever had he used the world girlfriend. Logan had told her that many times, he wasn't the commitment guy, he was afraid his heart would be broken like he had seen happen in movies and in school and he didn't want that. Stephanie had tried to convince him that there might be a girl that would be worth the shot, she was sure he had heard that but still, he never tried. But then again, Rory wasn't like the other girls he dated, so perhaps, Logan would change his mind. She could only hope so.

Clearing her thoughts, she returned back to the conversation, still awaiting Rory's response.

"I could see him as somebody's boyfriend yes," Rory told her honestly.

"Your boyfriend you mean?" Stephanie teased hoping to find more about Rory's feelings. She knew how Logan felt, she could see it by the way he acted around her during the last LDB event and by the stories Finn and Colin had told her. She could even see it when they were at the pub, he wasn't interested in other girls anymore.

"I didn't say that," Rory defended herself.

"Nor did you deny it," Stephanie pointed out.

"Well I, I," Rory stuttered.

'I got you. You're stuck. You can't deny it anymore!" Stephanie chimed in.

"Fine, I guess I might like him," Rory told her softly.

"Well tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just broke up with my ex-boyfriend, a week ago. Besides what if Logan doesn't like me and if he does, he's not the commitment kind of guy and I am not the casual dating kind of girl," Rory rambled on.

"He can change," Stephanie stated simply.

"Maybe, but he shouldn't change because of me."

"What if he wants to?" Stephanie asked her.

"Why do you make everything look so simple? Because it's really not. Now can we drop the subject?" Rory asked her with pleading eyes.

"Sure, but just one thing. Maybe you make things a bit too hard for yourself," Stephanie said. "Relax and just try not to analyse things too much!"

They soon discussed other topics when the clock stroke four and Lorelai appeared in the Gazebo with them as many other people were standing outside the gazebo in front of the huge stage, where Taylor was standing.

"So girls. Did you have fun?" Lorelai asked as she sat down next to Rory and they both nodded in return.

Then Taylor suddenly spoke, he explained the purpose of this auction but didn't tell what was being auctioned until Lorelai spoke.

"Hey Taylor! When will you tell us what you are selling?"

"Women," Taylor stated simply.

"What?" all three girls yelled.

"You heard what I said, I am auctioning women. The person who bids the most will have a free diner at Al's pancake house. Of course the other people who placed a bid ona woman also go on a date but on their own costs and they can pick their own location. We aren't that generous that we will pay for all the dates."

"that's just..." Rory started but she couldn't find the proper words to describe the situation. "bad"

"Yeah, bad Taylor!" Lorelai agreed.

"You'll make those women who you are auctioning feel like a hooker! Being sold for a man's pleasure," Stephanie added.

"Women can also bid on a woman. But relatives can't, we don't want things to become awkward," Taylor told the audience.

"Things are already awkward. It's a bit late for that," Rory said sarcastically.

"Anyhow, here are the people who are signed up for the auction. They are Denise Gilberts, Janice Clamens, Kathy McGraw, Rory Gilmore," Taylor said as he named a few more names.

"What? I didn't sign up! You just thought I'd let you do this again Taylor?" Rory shouted at him. "Signing me up for something I didn't sign up for?"

"It's for the good of Stars Hollow, Rory," Taylor told her as al the people looked at her and she finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll be apart of it. But so will my friend Stephanie Bedington and my mom Lorelai Gilmore!" Rory said happily that she would drag her mom and Steph into it. She wasn't stepping into that fire alone.

"I'm not going! I am too old to be auctioned!" Lorelai told her daughter.

"You can't say you're too old! That's a lame excuse!" Rory told her mother.

"It's a good excuse, but I'll sign your friend Stephanie up," Taylor said as he wrote down Stephanie's name.

"I'm too young!" Stephanie called out, hoping she could get out of it.

"Nice try, you're still in," Taylor told her as Lorelai and Rory both grinned. "Festivities start within an hour!" and with that Taylor walked off the stage as they all waited till five o'clock.

"Why would Taylor let you go so easily? Did you pay him?" Rory asked her mother suspicously as Lorelai couldn't do anything else but smile.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Lorelai told her with an evil smile.

"You knew what Taylor was planning! You signed me up! You traitor!" Rory accused her mother.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Lorelai grinned once more as Rory just sat down on the bench in the Gazebo again, looking at her mother angrily as Lorelai could just laugh.

Stephanie also lauged as she suddenly got an idea and grabbed her phone and walked away from Rory and Lorelai.

"Hey Finn! I have a plan!" Stephanie said over the phone.

Fifty minutes passed when suddenly a black SUV which Rory and Stephanie recognised immediately drove into town and stopped near the Gazebo and three guys came out of the car. And they were none other then Colin, Finn and Logan.

* * *

_**Next chapter:** To Bid or Not To Bid? That Is The Question!_

Please rate and review!


	13. To Bid or Not To Bid That's the Question

**Chapter 13: To Bid or Not To Bid? That is the Question!**

"Hey Finn! I have a plan!" Stephanie said over the phone.

Fifty minutes passed when suddenly a black SUV which Rory and Stephanie recognised immediately drove into town and stopped near the Gazebo and three guys came out of the car. And they were none other then Colin, Finn and Logan.

Anxious to know what they are doing here, Rory along with Lorelai and Stephanie walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked them. "Here, in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah I really want to know that too. You just dragged me out of my room!" Logan added a bit angrily.

"We wanted to go sightseeing and this place Stars Hollow sounded perfect. Nice town you've got here Rory," Finn answered her question.

"The truth now, Huckleberry Finn!" Rory said a bit agitated.

"Mark Twain, nice Rory!" Finn complimented hoping to make her smile but it didn't work, she remained a bit angry. Logan sure was right, angry worked for her. Finn was about to talk until Colin spoke up, much to his relief, he couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Steph called us," Colin stated simply which shocked Stephanie. Rory shot her a glance which Finn noticed so Finn continued Colin's explanation.

"Because she didn't want to go out with a stranger if she were to be auctioned but she wanted to have a familair face that would bid on her!" Finn rambled and Rory seemed to accept his explanation.

"Nice excuse," Lorelai whispered in Stephanie's ear as Stephanie looks at Rory's mom with horror as Lorelai just winks in return while having a big smile on her face.

It was then Taylor who interrupted the reunion as he called out for them.

"Rory and Stephanie! Come here and stop mingling! This isn't a social gathering!" Taylor called out through the microphone.

"Duty calls, see you later!" Rory said with a wink as she walked off to the stage, followed by Stephanie. But before Stephanie could reach the stage, Lorelai grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you planning?" Lorelai wondered and Stephanie just smirked.

"Helping Cupid a little bit," Stephanie replied with a big smile planted on her face as she walked off to the stage. Lorelai turns back to the guys with a big smile on her face, most likely she wasn't the only one who saw the chemistry between Rory and Logan.

"Hi! I don't think we've been introduced properly yet. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom, a brief warning don't call me miss Gilmore, but simply Lorelai," Lorelai introduced herself. "I am also known as the girl who ran away from home with a baby girl, leaving the high society live behind. I am sure that makes things more clear."

"We've heard the stories yes," Logan replied politely. "I'm Logan Huntzberger, nice to meet you Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you Lorelai. I'm Finn McDaniels and I'm the love of your life! Marry me!" Finn asked as he kneeled before her as Lorelai just stood there shocked by Finn's actions.

"Don't mind my friend. I'm Colin McRae, also nice to meet you," Colin told her politely.

"Nice to meet you all too," Lorelai told them as Finn rose from the ground. "I do happen to remember you from somewhere Logan."

"Yes I was at your parents' wedding," Logan told her.

"Fun party huh?" Lorelai asked him sarcastically. "I am thankful that you looked after Rory that night. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Logan replied with a smile.

"You know Lorelai," Finn started again. "Rory never told me how pretty her mother was. It's very hard to believe you are her mother."

"She does forget to tell people the best parts of me, besides my coffee addiction," Lorelai joked. "Anyways, now that you are here for the auction, who are you guys bidding on?"

"We are just here to bid on Steph," Colin lied to Lorelai as Lorelai glared at him with a knowing smirk that there was more behind all of this.

"So my daughter isn't good enough for you guys?" Lorelai joked as she tried to act like she was offended but she couldn't hold back her smile.

"She's too good," Finn said as he started to flirt. "But looking at her mom, I can see how she became too good!"

"Really stop!" Lorelai said while laughing. "Now hush, it's going to start!"

Taylor introduced all the girls that walked up and soon the bidding began. Most bids ended around $100 and after a while Stephanie was up next and she twirled around stage to make the men bid more as she sended a few of them some kisses in the air. She seemed to like all the attention she received.

"50 bucks!" a guy called to make an opening bid.

"75" another guy called out as Stephanie began to smile more as every bid followed.

"$2000!" Colin called out as he received shocked looks from Finn, Logan, Lorelai and even Taylor.

"Are you sure young man?" Taylor asked wanting to know for sure that this boy didn't joke.

"Positive," Colin replied as Stephanie gave him a smile as she exited the stage when nobody placed a bid anymore and the next girl stepped on the stage, and the bidding continued.

"Wow," Logan and Finn said at the same time.

"You know Colin, here in Stars Hollow we usually don't go higher then $100 unless Kirk is in a crazy mood, which most of the times he is, but that's not the point right now," Lorelai informed him. "It's a record!"

"It's okay," Colin told her as he quickly wanted to change the subject and it was perfect when he saw Rory walking up on stage. "Look Rory's next."

"And last but not least, Rory Gilmore!" Taylor announced through the microphone.

"$100!" Kirk yelled.

"Kirk?" Lorelai wondered. "What are you doing? What about Lulu, your girlfriend remember?"

"$150!" Kirk yelled once more.

"Nobody bid more then your last bid Kirk!" Taylor told him.

"I don't care!" Kirk whined. "$200!"

"What's happening? My daughter being sold to Kirk? How come he wouldn't bid on Lulu?" Lorelai asked confused about what was happening right now.

Then Babette, Lorelai and Rory's neighbour walked up to them, along with miss Patty, she was known as the gossip women of Stars Hollow and she knew everything and if she didn't, she was anxious to find all the information.

"Hey sweets," Babette said. "I'm in on all the gossips. Kirk was arguing with Patty so he was too late to bid on Lulu, so now he wants Rory! But then again, who are these three fine young mans?"

"Some friends from Rory's school, Babette," Lorelai quickly explained. "My poor baby!"

"Mom!" Rory called out with pleading eyes.

Lorelai had to think fast, she couldn't bid, she was a relative so she couldn't bid on her but then again, there were the Yale boys and they could bid on her.

"Finn, Logan, bid on Rory!" Lorelai told them. "I'll even give you the money if that's necessary!"

"No need to pay. It will be our pleasure," Finn said happily as Stephanie's plan finnaly could unvold. They planned on doing this but they couldn't think of a good reason to convince Logan to bid on her, but now Finn had a good reason or so he thought. "Go ahead Logan!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're Rory's friend!" Finn exclaimed.

"So are you! Why don't you bid?" Logan wondered as Kirk placed another bid on Rory.

"$300!"

"Mom!" Rory called out once more. "Act like a mommy and help me!"

"Help is on the way honey!" Lorelai shouted back at her.

"Stop bidding Kirk! You've got her until somebody else bids on her in like 30 seconds, 29,28," Taylor told Kirk.

"I don't bid because it would be weird to bid on the daughter of the love of my life!" Finn told Logan as he flirted with Lorelai and gave her a wink.

"Sweet!" Lorelai said with a smile. "Besides she's worth the money, Logan, and I wouldn't want Rory to have face Kirk through an entire evening. I can't even do that!"

Logan looked around and saw Lorelai's pleading eyes, Finn's evil smirk and Colin looking at Stephanie in an adoring way which went unnoticed by Steph.

"Fine," Logan gave in. "$5000!"

Shocked, everybody looked at Logan in awe as Rory looked at him with thankful eyes.

"If I am going to bid, I am at least breaking Colin's record big time," Logan told them with a smirk. Besides it wouldn't be bad to go have diner with Rory Gilmore, no that wouldn't be bad at all!

Kirk remained silent and Taylor closed the deal. He talked some more about how this extra money was going to be spend as Rory walked up to her mom and her Yale friends.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory called out as she gave Logan a hug. She felt his warm body against hers and it felt good, safe and perfect. Realising they were hugging for quite some while, Rory stepped back with a big smile on her face.

"I was beginning to believe that I would be called Mrs. Kirk Gleason for the rest of my life! Thank you!" Rory told Logan as everybody laughed.

"You're welcome, Ace," Logan said as he put his arm around shoulder. "You do owe me a date now, you know that."

"I know, but it's free so I don't mind. And practically you did pay the date, a 5000 dollar date if I am correct," Rory teased him.

"What can I say Ace, your mother told me you were worth the money. What else could I do then believe that. It seemed that she really wanted to get rid of you very quickly," Logan teased back.

"Don't worry. She'll pay for that," Rory said with an evil glare at her mother who couldn't do anything else but smile. Her daughter seemed happy, even though these people were from the high society world she fled from, they weren't as bad as she thought they would be. And really Logan wasn't that bad at all, he challenged Rory, exactly something she needed.

Along with Lorelai, everybody else smiled at the two oblivious people, knowing that something was beginning to bloom. The rest of the evening went by and they all had fun. Lorelai then decided it was time for her to go home, much to Finn's dismay.

"Do not go, my angel! They are no fun!" Finn called out as he pointed at the rest.

"Sorry Finn. I have an early day tomorrow and even though I love the company I have, I need to get out of bed around six and we Gilmore girls need our sleep. Right Rory?" Lorelai explained.

"Exactly. One of the rules of how to deal with Gilmore girls. Never deprive coffee or sleep from a Gilmore girl," Rory told them as they all laughed.

"Of course there are certain people who break those rules, right sweetie?" Lorelai asked her.

"Hey! I broke up the night before! I needed to wallow and you didn't let me wallow," Rory shot back at her!

"Hey I wanted to put wallow on your list, but you didn't want to do that! You just crossed it out!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Fine, I didn't want to wallow and you putting it on my to do list, doesn't tell me I should wallow! It doesn't work that way!" Rory said.

"And it does work when you start to talk to trash?" Lorelai continued, enjoying how emberassed Rory became.

"I didn't talk to them, I just said that trash could tell you a lot about people," Rory defended herself while feeling more and more emberassed. "Like people could tell from our trash that we eat nothing but take out food!"

"Hey don't mock the take out food! You love it and you know it!" Lorelai defended. "What did you want to eat? Vegetables and fruit?"

"Well if I ate some peaches, it might give me a more peachy skin,"

"Kirk told me you already have a peachy skin! So there goes your argument!" Lorelai shot back as Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie enjoyed the rambling that was going between mother and daughter even though they didn't understand what they were talking about anymore, it didn't make sense.

"Gross. I don't want to know that Kirk pays that much attention to me, doesn't he have a life?" Rory wondered.

"He does. He's stalking you," Lorelai joked. "I always wondered why he played in those musicals when you were in pre-school, but it does explain a lot!"

"Great mom, that's just gross!" Rory exclaimed. "Now just stop and go home!"

"Be nice. I could always lock the door!" Lorelai threatened.

"Good thing, I've got a key!"

"I changed the locks!" Lorelai shot back at her.

"When? A few hours ago? Yesterday I could just get into the house with my own keys!" Rory told her mother.

"Fine, I give up, but only because I need some coffee!" Lorelai told her daughter. "A Gilmore never gives up!"

"Unless your arguing with another Gilmore, so one of them has no other choice then to give up!" Rory pointed out.

"Good argument, but I blame it on the coffee for now!" Lorelai told her. "Just one question, where are you guys staying tonight?"

"No idea," Colin said slightly emberassed. "We haven't thought about that yet. I guess it is time to go home guys."

"But the fun just started!" Finn pouted.

"You just said we were no fun!" Rory spoke up. "You make no sense!"

"Rule one about Finn, Ace, Finn never makes sense except when he is drunk," Logan explained.

"I can make sense when I am sober," Finn defended himself.

"Anyhow," Lorelai interfered. "You can stay at our house to get some sleep. There are no classes for you guys tomorrow are there? I actually insist you stay!"

"Thanks Lorelai," all three boys said in unison.

"Mom!" Rory called out.

"Rory!" Lorelai said happily.

"Mom! Be serious now, where are they going to sleep? The house isn't that big!"

"Well," Lorelai started. "I haven't thought of that yet. The Inn is fully booked so that's no option."

"If there's no place, we wouldn't mind to go back to Yale!" Logan told them sincerely.

"No no no!" Lorelai told him. "We will have place for you guys, besides you have a date with my daughter tomorrow and so do Colin and Stephanie and Finn and I want all the details immediately. So when Finn and I have a movie afternoon, that doesn't sound nice by the way, we need a different name for that Finn, you go on your dates so you can spill all the details at night. Sounds good right Finn?" and Lorelai stopped rambling

"Sounds excellent, love," Finn told her with a wink.

"Okay now we have discussed tomorrow's plans," Lorelai told them. "I found the solution Rory, you'll sleep in the same bed as me. Two persons could sleep in Rory's bed but it wouldn't be comfortable nor do I think any of you want to sleep with each other in 1 bed. So Stephanie will be sleeping in Rory's bed, one of you guys can sleep on the couch. And what to do with the other two of you. I have no idea."

"Wow mom, promise you won't do anything dirty tonight?" Rory joked.

"Not tonight sweety. Perhaps next week?" Lorelai joked.

"So not even a tiny slap from your pretty pink belt? Pretty please?" Rory asked with her most innocent face.

"I'm sorry honey," Lorelai said. "If you're sweet I might give you a tiny slap with a towel. It can hurt if I do it right but no belts tonight."

"Unfair!" Rory pouted as both of them laughed at the faces that were staring at them.

"You are crazy!" Stephanie told them.

"No need for flattery," Rory told her. "Besides mom, don't you have a matress somewhere in the garage or in the attic?"

"Now that you mention that, there might be a kingsized matras in the garage. You could put that in the livingroom. So problem solved. Goodnight and don't make too much noise when you get home!" and with that Lorelai walked off, leaving the five of them behind.

"So Ace, nice town. I understand how you became the way you are," Logan told her with a smirk.

"Thank you," Rory said. "Stars Hollow is the best place to live. I couldn't imagine growing up somewhere else and to be happy there too."

"Well I just love your town, Rory!" Stephanie called out. "The people are really friendly and they don't mind that we are not from here."

"That's true, they're all nice and like family to me. But they also love to gossip. I'm sure that they'll interrogate me the next time I"ll come to Stars Hollow, just because they want to know all the details about you guys!" Rory told them.

"I love this town already!" Finn exclaimed. "Maybe I should move here. I could see Lorelai more often then!"

"Hey that's my mom you're talking about!" Rory said as she didn't want to hear any fantasies Finn might have about her mother.

The evening soon passed and they all headed back to Rory's house. The guys were as amazed as Stephanie was when they stepped into the house. Rory ordered Finn and Colin to get the matras out of the garage as she grabbed some blankets out of the closet for the guys as Stephanie headed for Rory's room.

"Night boys," Rory said as she walked up the stairs on her way to her mom's bedroom.

"Hey Ace," Logan stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting us stay," Logan told her sincerely.

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Master and Commander," Rory told him with a wink as she headed upstairs for some good night sleep.

The next morning, she woke up in her mom's bed and she noticed her mom was already gone, then again it was already 9:30. She took a quick shower in her mom's bathroom and quickly went downstairs where she noticed that the blankets were neatly folded and the matras was already gone.

Curious, she walked into the kitchen where she found all four of them sitting at the table.

"Morning," all four of them called out the minute she stepped into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning. How did you all sleep?" Rory asked them as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Great," they all said in unison.

"Except Colin kept pinching my but while he was asleep. Just creepy," Finn added and they all laughed except for Colin.

"I did not!" he denied.

"Well it wasn't Lindsay Lohan who pinched my butt and you were sleeping next to me, so that should explain enough!" Finn told him.

"So Ace, what's for breakfast?" Logan asked her, trying to change the subject away from Finn's butt.

"You didn't have breakfast yet?"

"We're not rude you know. We don't search through all the cabinets," Logan told her.

"So you already looked everywhere huh?" Rory asked him as she walked over to the refrigerator with only leftovers in it.

"Yeah, you know Gilmore," Colin said. "Your mother has a weird habit of keeping leftovers."

"Don't mock the leftovers! They are delicious," Rory defended. "Besides we do have to eat something when we don't eat spinache or anything else that's green!"

"I have an idea," Logan spilled. "We can reschedule our afternoon date to now Ace. It's free and you can eat pancakes!"

"Just for the record. Al's pancakehouse doesn't serve pancakes. But I do think it's foreign food week, I hope he has some Thai food. I haven't had those in ages and my mom doesn't like Thai food. Why? I have no idea. But it could work Huntzberger."

"We do have to pay you know. Only because Huntzberger broke my record," Colin snapped at him.

"Finn forced me to bid and if I did have to go on a date, I didn't want to pay twice for the bid and the date," Logan told him with a smirk.

"Besides Colin, it's not like you don't have enough money," Stephanie told him. "Let's go!"

"What about me?" Finn asked while putting up a pouting face. "I have no date!"

"I never expected to hear those words from your mouth Finn," Rory teased him. "You can sit at our table!"

"I would feel like the third wheel!" Finn told them.

"Stop complaining. Now you can sit alone at a table," Rory told him with a smile as she walked out of the house, followed by the others.

"Yes mother," Finn teased her but he didn't expect her to reply to it.

"Good boy! Never disobey your mommy!" Rory teased back at him as they walked to Al Pancake's house. As Rory had hoped it was foreign food week and today there was Thai food. Taylor had already arranged a table for them for today so they headed for that table as Finn sat with Stephanie and Colin at another table, nearly at the other side of the room.

Colin, Finn and Stephanie had planned it on purpose, that they would sit on the other side of the room. This way, the two lovebirds could be on their own and perhaps the romance would finally begin!

"So Ace," Logan said as he acted like a gentlemen and helped her taking a seat. "I have to say, you've got a nice town."

"Why thank you," Rory said with a big smile. "I have to say, I never expected to see you walking down Stars Hollow's streets."

"Why is that?"

"You just seem like a rich guy who will never step a foot within a town that is too little for your big attitude," Rory teased him.

"Harsh," Logan snapped back at her. "So you don't mind that we're here in Stars Hollow? I really had no idea where we were heading when Finn and Colin dragged me with them."

"No, it's fine. It was actually a lot of fun. I am sure my mom enjoyed it a lot too," Rory told him. "Maybe you and the others should come by more often. I'm sure we could really make Taylor angry! That's always so entertaining, especially when Kirk makes Taylor angry, then you can laugh about Taylor but about Kirk too."

"So Kirk, the man I saved you from, right?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Rory smiled at him. "I could never survive an entire diner with him. Especially when I heard how he practiced his diner with Lulu at Luke's. He once asked my mom out and she didn't know what to say so he kept calling her and what if he did that to me? I could see him storming into my philosophy class saying he cut his hair or something like that. That would be so emberassing! So really thanks for saving me."

"My pleasure, except it did cost me $ 5000," Logan smirked at her.

"I never told you to bid, my mom did and from what I've heard they didn't tell you how high your bid should be. If you wanted to bid higher then Colin, $2001 was enough," Rory rambled.

"I don't mind. But I do expect a few things from you tonight for the money I payed," Logan told her with a smirk, which shocked Rory. Was he thinking that she had to kiss him or something like that?

"What do you mean? There isn't a rule that I have to kiss you or something like that."

"Who said anything about kissing? If you want to do that, I won't refuse the offer you know, but I was just meaning that you will be nice to me," Logan said while having a big smile on his face. He just loved to make her angry or fed up about something. "But if you want more, just name it!"

"Never mind, besides I am always nice," Rory told him. "I'm known as Miss nice around here you know!"

"You're never nice to me. You never let me win in one of our debates,"

"There's a difference between being nice and letting you win in debates," Rory informed him. "Being nice is not insulting you and things like that. But letting you win, means I give up and Gilmore's never give up!"

"Fine. Don't think I'll give up next time so easily. I just want a peaceful breakfast," Logan told her.

"Don't expect that you'll win the next time. Because it won't happen," Rory teased him.

She liked bickering with Logan, it was fun and it was who she was and perhaps she had finally found her equal. Logan didn't give up, unlike other guys she had met, they always agreed with her when she had started to ramble, but Logan wasn't like that. He challenged her to do things and to get her way with him. Of course they did argue a lot, but she didn't mind, it was how Logan and she were and she liked it.

Logan just couldn't help but smile about Rory's face when she was lost in thoughts. She looked cute and determined and she never gave up. That's what he liked most about Rory, she wasn't like other girls. She didn't agree with him when he told her something, unlike other girls. She argued with him and challenged him. And it had been a long time since he was challenged by a girl, ever since he met her, he started to write articles just to be around her, to be in her prescence. He started to study more, just to impress her that he wasn't a rich kid that would graduate because daddy was rich and could make him graduate just by snapping his finger. He wanted to show her, he wasn't like that and maybe one day, she would see it.

Then a thought crossed his mind, perhaps Finn and Colin were really right, it could be that he had finally fallen.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry to end it this way, but I didn't know how to continue the date actually so I ended it here, with their thoughts.

Please rate and review:)

And the **next chapter**: _Dates, revealed feelings and on the run!_

Lorelai calls Rory about some news she wants to share, Rory goes on a date and Logan tells Rory how he really feels about her!


	14. Dates, Revealed Feelings and on the run!

**Chapter 14: Dates, Revealed Feelings and on the run!**

Two weeks had passed since Rory went to Stars Hollow with Stephanie and when Logan, Finn and Colin had dropped by to help their friend Stephanie. Two weeks since she had diner with Logan Huntzberger because of the bid of 5000 dollars on the auction.

Ever since that day, she stayed a lot with the guys. Stephanie and herself became closer, they went shopping, they annoyed the guys by whispering in front of them, which made the guys wanting to know what they told each other and they hung out at the pub.

And she enjoyed it, they were much more fun then she could have expected. The first time they met them, they were arrogant and mean to her friend Marty and if anybody would have told her that she would be hanging out a lot with them, she would have called them crazy. If anybody would have told her, she was beginning to fall for one of them, she would have yelled that they were a lunatics for even thinking that she might like them. But she did, she was beginning to fall for Logan Huntzberger.

And since a long time, she was happy again. Not that she and Logan were dating, because they weren't, but just about the fact to be in love again. She hasn't been in love ever since Jess left Stars Hollow for New York. This just felt good and she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. Afraid to lose him as a friend, that things would become awkward between them, that he didn't like her back. All these things wondered through her mind.

But then again, every time she was near him or away from him, she couldn't help but think what it would be like to date him. Logan was fun, of course he had his arrogant moments but then again it was also charming. She had also seen a different side from him, he was supportive, ambitious, kind, a gentleman, persuasive and most of all, he made her feel safe and secure. He made her feel like nobody else had ever done.

Of course the times she had spent with Dean and Jess were special and most of the times, they made her feel special. They had accepted her love for books, Jess was even a fan of books too. But they were nothing like Logan. Logan also enjoyed reading books but he also challenged her on different levels, something Dean nor Jess had ever done to her. Logan challenged her to write more and to get the full story, to get to the bottom of a story. Like for the article for the Life and Death Brigade, he persuaded her to jump off a seven story building just to feel it, he made her participate and if he hadn't done that, she wondered if the article would have turned out the way it had turned out now.

But he also challenged her on other grounds, he challenged her to experience life some more and nobody besides her mother challenged her more in a conversation. He didn't back down when they were arguing over a stupid topic. He had to have the last word. Ever since they met, she met a lot of new people and began to look at life in a different way. She had a different look at the high society world her mother loathed, matter of factly, she loved it!

Then she came back to the real world, out of her thoughts when she noticed how late it was. It was about 20 minutes before class would start. Quickly she grabbed her bag and walked out of her dorm on her way to the coffee cart.

"Coffee! Two please!" she said the minute she arrived at the coffee cart. And the man behind the cart smiled at her.

"What?" she asked him as he prepared the coffee for her.

"It's just, that you really seem to like coffee. I've never seen anybody, buying so much coffee in my life or to drop by a coffee cart so many times," the boy explained.

"Well somebody has to be first," she said as the boy placed the coffee cups in front of her. "Thanks," she said as she handed him the cash and walked off to class.

As she walked to class, her phone started to ring. Struggling while holding two cups of coffee in one arm against her body, she tried to find her phone with her other hand.

"Need some help, Ace?" a voice said behind her and she turned around to find Logan smirking at her.

"If you wouldn't mind," Rory told him as he took both cups of coffee out of her arm as she searched through her bag some more. Finally, she found the phone.

"Hello?" she said as she took one of the coffee cups out of Logan's hand and motioned that the other one was his. With a shocked look, he looked at her while smirking.

"Don't expect that it will happen again," she told him as the voice on the other side of the line started to speak.

"What won't happen again?" her mother's voice spoke up.

"Nothing mom, I just told Logan that it won't happen again that he can keep a cup of coffee I bought for myself. But since you called me and I don't have a third arm, I told him to have it. So anyway, what's up?" Rory rambled much to Logan's pleasure.

He always enjoyed how Rory could talk without a pause.

"I have big news!" Lorelai announced.

"Big news? What happened? Miss Patty seduced Taylor or did Taylor seduce Miss Patty! That would definately be big news!" Rory speculated.

"No, nothing like that. All though it would be funny if Taylor seduced miss Patty! He would never hear the end of it. I can already imagine how the Town meetings will be," Lorelai told her. "But I wanted to tell you something else."

"And?" Rory waited for the big news.

"Well it concerns me and Luke," Lorelai started. "We've reconciled!"

"That's so great mom! I'm so happy for you!" Rory told her mother happily. "I want to know all the details, but not too much if you know what I mean!"

"You can get the entire package or nothing," Lorelai said.

"Mom! I don't want to look at Luke that way. If you want, okay, but sorry, i don't want to imagine Luke naked," Rory told him. "Oh no, too late. I already picture him that way now!"

"Looks good, huh?" Lorelai teased her daughter.

"Stop it mom!" Rory warned her mother as she noticed the time. Only a few minutes before class would start. "Besides I have to go. I do have classes you know!"

"What about the details?"

"Tell me about it tonight around five?" Rory suggested. "Call me then, okay?"

"Fine," Lorelai pouted. "I'll call you tonight. Love ya!"

"Love you too!" Rory exclaimed as she shut down the phone.

"Luke naked? You mean the guy your mother dated?" Logan asked her the minute she ended the phone call.

"Really, that's not something I want to think about right now. The same with Doyle and I keep telling Paris that, but she won't listen to me," Rory told him. "And Luke isn't the guy my mother dated!" which confused Logan, Rory had always told him about Luke and how he was her mother's boyfriend and her big coffee supplier.

"What?" he asked her. "I don't understand it anymore.

"Well Paris and Doyle date each other and sometimes when they do things," Rory told him. "He tends to walk through our dormroom while only wearing boxers. Not a pretty image if you must know."

"I definately didn't want to know that!" Logan told her with a disgusted face. "What I meant was what do you mean Luke isn't the guy my mother dated? You always told me your mother dated the coffee god Luke!"

"They are dating each other again, so in reality he isn't the guy my mother dated but is still dating," Rory explained.

"I think I understand," Logan told her.

"Good. Now give me back my coffee!" she told him as she threw away her empty coffee cup.

"No, you said it was mine!"

"Well I want it back!"

"Too bad! It's empty!"

"You're mean!" Rory pouted as she walked faster as she noticed her class room was in sight.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you some new coffee over lunch?" Logan asked her as he quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"Lunch with you? Okay, but only because the coffee is there, that was a tie breaker!" Rory teased him. "See you around noon?"

"Sure. Bye Ace," Logan told her as he walked off as Rory walked into class. The room was full and she only noticed one empty spot. She sat down and waited till the class started.

"Hey!" a voice said and she looked next to her and saw a guy sitting next to her. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was casually dressed as he wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt. "I'm Joshua Geller."

"Hi," she replied. "Rory Gilmore."

"So, I've seen you around before. You like this class?" he started the conversation.

"Yeah, it's a nice class. Hard sometimes but I can manage it," she told him.

"So actually I was wondering," he started. "If you might want to go on a date with me."

"Wow, I have to say I didn't expect that," she told him honestly. He seemed like a nice guy and now he was asking her out on a date. Of course he had a charming appereance but she didn't like him, not like Logan. But then again, saying no wasn't something she was good at either so in a low voice she spoke to him. "Sure."

"Great!" he said happily as Rory put on a fake smile. Why did she have to tell him that she wanted to go on a date with him? She liked Logan, she planned on telling it him very soon and now this happened. Why did she have so many problems with saying no?

The rest of the day went by quickly. Her lunch with Logan went by pretty fast. They talked a lot and it was fun to talk with Logan without Finn or Colin interfering and exclaiming to stop the arguing and to drink some more!

The rest of the day, she worked on her articles and studied some more. Stephanie dropped by quickly, wanting to know if the rumours she heard were true about her dating Joshua Geller. She told her that it was indeed true and that they were going out tonight and that he would pick her up around 6.

Around five o'clock she quickly took a shower and got dressed for her date. And promptly at six, Joshua picked her up and they went to the diner and movies.

"Nice place, you've picked out," Rory politely said as they stepped into a small italian restaurant.

"Yeah, when I go out on dates, I usually take them here. They all love this place!" he told them which made Rory uncomfortable. Did he have to talk about other dates and how he took them here?

"That's nice," she simply stated, not knowing how to react to it.

"Yeah once when I was here with a girl, she choked on a piece of spaghetti and another time when I was here with a girl," he continued as Rory stopped paying attention to him.

This wasn't how a date should happen, of course she didn't go on dates that often but talking about previous dates you've had was definately not a topic to be discussed.

As a matter of factly, Joshua couldn't stop talking about his previous dates and how he had been in love with a girl for a long time and how he folllowed her all around.

When diner was over, they went to the movies to see Batman Begins. Sometimes she liked the Batman movies but mostly she and her mother mocked the movies. But this wasn't a movie to go to on a first date, the first movie should be funny and perhaps slightly romantic, of course not too sappy but it should be a fun movie, which makes you want to go to movies more often with a guy. It shouldn't be a movie about action and some romance, that would be more likely be a movie to sit in front of the TV with or for the third date. Well at least that was her opinion and her mother's.

When he dropped her off by her dorm, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed in her dorm, happy that the date was finally over.

"How was the date?" Paris asked her the minute she closed the date.

"Aweful! He couldn't stop talking about how his previous date choked on spaghetti and then we went to see a movie. I didn't like the movie but it was better then hearing him about his former dates," Rory told her, happy to spill it out into the open air.

"Sounds like fun!" Paris said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Sorry about the date, good night!" and with that Paris moved to her bed room.

"Night," Rory told her as she sat down on the couch, thinking about her aweful date.

In the meantime, Logan was in his own dormroom, studying and on his father's request, trying to write an article. It was then Stephanie who barged into his bedroom, where he was working on the article.

"You'll never believe what I just heard!" Stephanie told him excited, hoping that the news she had about Rory, would tick Logan off.

"Blond is out and brunettes are in?" Logan joked as he stopped writing and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"No! Blonds always stay in!" she told him. "Of course some brunettes aren't that bad!"

"What's the big news?" Logan asked her, trying to stay on topic.

"Rory went on a date with Joshua Geller!" Stephanie told him while awaiting his response.

Logan was shocked when he heard the words Rory date and Joshua Geller. He hadn't heard Rory about this date, this afternoon. Was he now too late? Had he lost her to this Joshua Geller guy? Then he remembered that Stephanie was still in the room.

"That's nice. It's good for her that she's going to date again," Logan told her. It was a good sign for Rory to date again, it meant that she was ready to date again.

"Didn't you just hear what I said, she's on a date with Joshua Geller!" Stephanie told him again.

"What's so great about this Joshua Geller then, if you have to tell me this news again?"

"He's Joshua Geller," Stephanie told him, not knowing how to respond. "He's cute and he's on a date with Rory!"

"I know he's on a date with Ace now," Logan told her agitated. "You don't have to tell me three times you know!"

"Sorry, just wanted to know how you would react," Stephanie told him.

"Why is that Steph?"

"Come on Logan, everybody knows that you have a thing for Rory. Colin knows and even Finn knows and remembers it. I'm sure we aren't the only one who noticed this," Stephanie informed him.

"I know that Finn and Colin think that I like Rory, heck I even told them that I do have feelings for Rory that I haven't had for another girl but how come you know about this?" Logan asked her, wanting to know how Stephanie knew this? He hoped he wasn't too oblivious and that Rory also knew it. He wanted to tell it herself that he liked her, heck that he even wanted to commit to her. He never ever wanted to commit to a girl, the thought had never crossed his minds but now it has and every day he thought about it.

"Logan?" Stephanie asked him. "You seem to be lost in thoughts."

"I was, sorry. So how did you get the idea that I like Rory. I need to know Steph!" Logan told her.

"Just the way you look at her. Not paying attention to other girls anymore ever since she went with us to the LDB event. You're clearly showing it Logan," Stephanie told him as she noticed the bedazzled look on Logan's face. "Don't worry, I don't think Rory has a clue that you like her."

"I hope she doesn't. When I am ready, I want to tell it her myself," Logan told her as he looked down, not wanting to see Stephanie's eyes when he told her this.

"You're going to tell her? That's so great!" Stephanie yelled.

"Keep your voice down, will you? I do want to tell her, but I am not sure when the right time is," Logan told her honestly.

"Tell her soon. If you don't, she might find the guy she is willing to commit with and then you lost her. Tell me you do want to commit right? She's not the no strings girl and you know it!"

"I know she's not like that and she's not like other girls. But I am just afraid that I might hurt her," Logan told her.

"Then don't," Stephanie simply stated as she headed for the door. "Now go tell her!" and with that Stephanie walked out of Logan's room and dorm, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Perhaps she was right, perhaps he should tell her before he might lose her to somebody else. Maybe he was already too late!

He quickly hurried to her dorm room, he had to tell her now! He knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door and hoped it wouldn't be her weird roommate Paris.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here? It's already eleven o'clock. I was about to go to bed!"

"Sorry Ace," he started as he looked at her, wearing a perfect outfit. The blue shirt she wore matched her blue eyes, she just looked amazing! "I had to talk to you."

"What about?" she wondered. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah somethind did happen. I realised something," he told her.

"Realised what?" Rory wondered as she had no idea where this was heading to. Logan was never the guy who had trouble to tell what he want and right now it seemed that he did have problems with saying what he intended to tell her.

"I realised that I truly like you Rory. That I want to be with you, go out with you, watch movies with you while you mock them. Kiss you and wake up next to you, bring you your coffee every morning. Buy you flowers and all that! I just want you and me together!" he confessed as he rambled on about how much he wanted her.

Rory was just shocked, she was happy that Logan felt the same way about her as she did about him, but she never expected he would blurt it all out in breath. How would she respond to this? He just told it her in one breath and it was sweet, he wanted to be with her no matter what.

"Oh," escaped Rory's mouth before she knew it. That was definately not the response she wanted to give Logan. She wanted to tell him, how much she wanted it too, being with him.

Logan was shocked at Rory's response, did she not want this? Was he just stupid, thinking that Rory might like him? It seemed like Rory just didn't. He could then feel his heart being ripped apart, he could no longer look at her so he ran. He ran away from his Ace, from her dorm, out of her building and on his way to his own dorm where some cold scotch would be waiting for him.

Before Rory realised it, Logan walked off when she told him 'Oh'. It was definately the worst response she could have ever given him. And now he ran, she called out for him when he was running out of the hallway but he didn't respond.

This was definately not the way it should have happened.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy it. Also sorry for letting the story go this way but I just like a bit of drama with a good happy ending!

Anyway, next chapter:

**In Omnia Paratus!**

_Rory receives an invitation from the LDB! Rory wonders who send her this invitation and she is picked up by for the next LDB event! Who will pick her up and how will things between Rory and Logan turn out now?_

Find it out in the following chapters!

please rate and review!


	15. In Omnia Paratus!

**Chapter 15: In Omnia Paratus** !

As she saw Logan disappear, she decided to run after him. When walking out of the hallway, Logan was nowhere to be seen. She walked in different directions, hoping to see a glance of him. She then decided his dorm room might be a good spot to look for him. She knocked on his dorm room but there was no reply, either he was there and didn't want to be disturbed or he just wasn't there.

For an hour, she looked everywhere for him but Logan was nowhere to be found. She looked at a few pubs to see if he was there but he wasn't. She hadn't checked all the pubs because there were just too many pubs and when it was 1 AM, Rory decided to give up. She had an early class the next day and she needed some sleep. She would search for him later.

But one week passed and Rory didn't hear from Logan. She hadn't even seen him in the far distance once. There was no sign of him nor Colin, Finn or Stephanie. She had been afraid that if she told him she liked him and he didn't like her back, she would lose her friendship with Logan and his friends. But instead of him turning her down, she told him the wrong thing when he told her what his feelings were. But all she said was 'Oh' and she had never regretted anything more in her life!

She didn't even understand where the 'Oh' came from. Of course it shocked her that Logan just told her all those things in one breath but she found it also very sweet. He had told her he wasn't the commitment kind of guy but he had told her he wanted her, them together. He wanted to commit and all she could say was 'Oh'.

Then her phone rang and it was most likely her mom. Ever since she had told her the story about what had happened, she called every day to see how her daughter was doing. It seemed that the roles were reversed as she did the same thing with her mom when her mom and Luke broke up.

"Hi mom!" Rory said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi hon. Did you become psychic all of a sudden? How could you possibly know it was me when I haven't even spoken yet." her mother asked her.

"Blame it on the caller ID, I'm sorry to say but I'm not psychic," Rory told her.

"Too bad. I liked the idea of a psychic daughter better," Lorelai joked.

"Shame. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to check on my favorite daughter!" Lorelai called out.

"I'm your only daughter," Rory pointed out.

"Then you know I'm not telling a lie."

"Fine. So why are you calling? You already called me this morning before I had my caffeine fix. And now you're calling me again after I finished all my classes for today. Nothing happened you know in those few hours!" Rory rambled.

"Calm down, sweety. I'm just concerned and hearing you talk like that doesn't make feel much better. Maybe you should wallow a bit," Lorelai suggested.

"I'm not going to wallow! Logan wasn't my boyfriend so we didn't break up. I turned him down so that gives me no right to wallow!" Rory told her mother a bit agitated.

"I think wallowing is an option. You didn't want to turn him down, did you?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

She felt sorry for her daughter. She always had boy troubles. First there was Dean and the 'I love you' situation. Of course they got back together and everything seemed fine. Then Jess showed up and caused some havoc. Then Jess ran off at the end of her senior year at Chilton and Rory was hurt by that, even though she didn't want to show it. And then there was the Dean situation of last year where she had felt guilty over breaking up Dean and Lindsay's marriage. Even though her own love life wasn't a perfect example either, Rory had been through a lot in those last few years when it concerned boys.

"I didn't want to turn him down, no," Rory told her.

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"I haven't seen him around all week," Rory told her mother.

"Go see him!" Lorelai advised her daughter. "You know where his dorm is."

"I don't want to go to his dorm. What if he opens the door? Rory questioned.

"Well aren't you visiting his dorm for him?" Lorelai asked her as Rory's logic made no sense. "Would you rather see Finn or Colin open the door as they ask you many many questions?"

"You've got a good point there. What do I have to say, I'm sorry. I have the feeling that sorry doesn't say enough about how guilty I really feel!" Rory rambled once more.

"Just talk about. Let him know how you feel and that you were just speechless at the time," Lorelai suggested.

Rory was about to speak when a knock was heard on the door. She opened the door but found nobody there, except for an envelope attached on the door with 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore' written on it.

"That's weird," Rory said through the phone as she grabbed the envelope and closed the door of her dorm again.

"What? Did Kirk just walk into your dorm room? I told him to come after 6 to stalk you. He never listens to me!" Lorelai teased.

"Not funny! I hope you're kidding because after that stupid auction, I had weird dreams about Kirk actually going on a date with me."

"Spooky!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm glad I wasn't being auctioned. So what was so weird?"

"Well an envelope was on my door and it said 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore' on it!" Rory explained.

"Weird indeed. So what's in the envelope?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Don't know," Rory said simply.

"Open it! Open it!" Lorelai said in a childish manner.

"Stop acting like a child. What would Luke think if you kept acting like a child?" Rory asked her mother but regretted it the minute she finished her sentence.

"Luke knows I am a child sometimes. Besides he didn't mind what I did to him last night," Lorelai grinned.

"Too much information. I'm opening the envelope now, so hush!" Rory told her mother as she opened the envelope and a card was revealed with a text on it.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
aka Rory Gilmore

You have been invited to the next Life and Death Brigade Event!  
If you wish to accompany us, be ready in your dorm at 6 AM tomrrow!

In Omnia Paratus!

The Life and Death Brigade

Rory read the card to her mother as she couldn't believe what it said. Invited to the next LDB event? Where was this coming from? And who had told the LDB to invite her?

"Six AM? Don't they know it's a Saturday morning? That's the day of pre-rest so you can rest properly on Sunday!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'm glad I don't have diner tonight. I will need my sleep!" Rory responded.

"Ah yes. The famous Friday night diners. Have fun next week!" Lorelai teased her daughter as she told her daughter before that she would never go back to her parents anymore.

"Thanks," Rory told her sarcastically. "But I really wonder who send me this invitation and why? It's not like I'm writing a new article."

"I have no clue whatsoever. But six AM?" Lorelai called out over the phone.

"Yeah mom, it's early, I know! Maybe Logan invited me?" Rory hoped, it would be obvious that she would be seeing him there again. Hopefully there was time to speak to him.

"You'd think?"

"Who else could it be?" Rory questioned.

"Any other member of the LDB perhaps?" Lorelai proved a point. "But you'll just have to wait and see who knocks on your door at six AM! Whenever this event is over, call me and tell me all the details!"

"I can't tell you too much, mom. It is a secret society," Rory exclaimed.

"Like I care. I want all the details. Call me and I love you! Bye!" Lorelai said.

"Love you too! Bye mom!" Rory said as she hung up on the phone.

She checked her watch and noticed it was already 6 o'clock in the evening. She decided to study some more before heading to bed because six AM was indeed early. But she couldn't help but wonder why she had been invited and who sended her the invitation. Could it be Logan? Mayber he rmom was right, it could be anybody who was a member of the LDB, she just had to wait and see who would pick her up the next morning.

Around ten o'clock, Rory decided it was time to go to bed. She quickly fell asleep and around five AM she woke up as her alarm clock went off. She turned the alarm off and headed for the shower and quickly drank some coffee until the clock stroke six. The minute it was six o'clock, there was a knock on the door.

Anxious to see who would pick her up, she hurried to the door and opened it, and there he was, Finn and a guy she had met during the last LDB event Robert.

"Hey," they both exclaimed as Rory widened the door to let them in.

"Goodmorning. Never expected to see you up so early Finn!" Rory joked.

"I haven't gone to bed yet. I'm already up since yesterday four o'clock in the afternoon!" Finn told her with a smile.

"I should have known. You don't get out of your bed until late in the afternoon," Rory responded. "So what is the exact reason you're here?"

"Didn't you get the invitation?" Robert questioned her.

"I got the invitation," Rory told them. "But there was no sign in that little note for what I've been invited. Another normal event or is it a special event?"

"You could call it special but all our events are special. But I could say that this one is very special, for you!" Finn informed her.

"For me? Why is that?"

"Well you will be lead into the Life and Death Brigade today if you want that of course. But Colin is outside to tell you more. He planned the entire event," Finn told her as he moved to the door. "So are you coming? You don't have to decide if you want to join just yet. Just let Colin tell his little boring story. Then you can decide, okay love?"

Rory thought about it for a while. She did get up for this little shinding at 5 o'clock in the morning and it would be stupid to turn it down. Besides, being in the LDB sounded like fun, especially from what she had heard from Logan and the guys.

"Sure I'll go see what Colin has to say," Rory told them as she put on her coat and walked out of her dorm room along with Robert and Finn.

Outside her building, she noticed the black SUV from a couple of weeks ago which drove into Stars Hollow. She stepped inside as Finn sat in the driver's seat and Robert sat next to him. When she sat down, she noticed how Colin sat next to her and Stephanie behind them in the back seat.

"Hello Rory," Colin and Stephanie both greeted her.

"Hi Colin," Rory greeted him. "Hi Steph!"

She didn't notice Logan there but the minute Finn and Robert showed up at her dorm, she realised that she had actually hurt him and that it was stupid for her to hope that he would actually show up at her dorm or be in the car.

"I hope Finn told you what the purpose is of this weekend's LDB event?" Colin asked her as Rory nodded in respond.

"Good, so you know that you will be being lead into the LDB. You must know that it's a great honor and only a few people a year will be lead into the LDB. When you saw Steph for the first time, that was her initiation. And this weekend it is your turn," Colin informed her.

"Why me?" Rory asked him simply.

"I was warned about you asking questions," Colin smirked. "It's very simple actually. You are related to one of the founders of the LDB, two actually."

"Two founders? Who might that be?" Rory asked. "And why haven't I heard about LDB before from my family until I saw Steph a few weeks ago?"

"A lot of questions but I will answer them for you," Colin told her. "The LDB is founded by 5 families, of course people who are not related may also join but they have to go through many tests. Relatives have to go through less tasks. The LDB was founded by the Huntzbergers, McDanielsen, Bradshaws, Gilmores and the Haydens."

"Wow," Rory said as that was the only thing she could say after hearing this as Colin continued.

"Elliot Hayden and Gregory Gilmore were your ancestors and founded the LDB and you are related to the LDB so we can't do anything else but lead you into the LDB," Colin informed.

"That's great Ror! I had to go through many tests because my family wasn't related. But I found out about the LDB because the guys were talking about without realising I was there." Stephanie told her.

"And that is actually another thing. Even though you're a relative, your family can't tell you anything about the LDB. They have to find out about the existence of this society themselves. Most of them find out by looking through photo albums but you found it out yourselves," Colin told her once more.

"And my grandfather knows I am being initiated into the Life and Death Brigade?" Rory asked Colin.

"Yes he knows. He even pointed it out once more that it was time for you to be a member of the Life and Death Brigade. We were already busy with doing that after you found out about us but Richard helped us with the tasks you have to complete," Colin informed.

"What kind of tasks?" Rory wondered, afraid of what might come.

"You'll find out love. So are you in or out?" Finn asked her.

She smiled as she remembered how Logan used those words before when she wanted to write about the LDB for an article.

"I'm in!" Rory told them happily as Stephanie started to squeal of happiness.

"Fantastic!" all three boys exclaimed as Finn started to engine and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked once more.

"That you will find out!" Robert told her with a smile as they drove off.

A few hours passed and they were still in the car, Rory remained silent most of the time, trying to realise the things that had just happened in her life. Then Stephanie spoke up.

"So what's on your mind Ror?" Stephanie asked her.

"Nothing much. Just preparing for what is coming," Rory told her in all honesty.

"Trust me. Whatever you must do, Colin wouldn't tell me," Stephanie told her.

"You would tell it immediately. You can't hide anything," Colin confronted.

"Anyway, you can't prepare yourself for what is coming. Nobody can!" Stephanie finished.

"That's reassuring," Rory told her with a smile.

"Don't worry love. It will be fine," Finn comforted her. "After all you're a Gilmore and a Hayden!"

"And proud of it!" Rory finished and they all laughed.

The rest of the ride went by quickly, they talked about many things. TV shows that they loved on TV, Finn's obsession for drinking and they talked about dates but Logan wasn't a topic that was being discussed, much to Rory's relief.

"We're here," Robert exclaimed as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Finn, Colin and Stephanie did the same and Rory followed, wondering where they had ended up.

"Welcome to New York, Rory!" Stephanie said happily as she put an arm around her shoulder as Rory just looked at the city in front of her. This would be one weird day!

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry for not having Logan in it. I just wanted it to be about Rory's feelings about how she felt and about her being lead into the LDB!  
Logan however will make a short appereance in the next chapter, but it will mostly be about Rory's tasks she has to deal with to become a member in the LDB

**Next chapter: Indecent Proposals**

Rory is in New York and it's time for her to become a Life and Death Brigade Member, Logan is there and her first task begins!

_**Please review!**_


	16. Indecent Proposals

**Chapter 16: Indecent Proposals**

"Come on Rory!" Stephanie told her as she dragged Rory into a building and they were followed by Colin, Finn and Robert.

Inside the building, Rory noticed many many people waiting for somebody. She searched around the room to see if she noticed any familiar faces, well mostly she wanted to know if Logan was there. But before she could take a good look around the room, Stephanie dragged her out of the room, backstage where Finn, Robert and Colin soon followed.

"Why can't I stay in there?" Rory asked them as Colin was ready to walk on the stage.

"We're backstage because nobody really knows what the intention is of this weekend," Colin informed her. "If they see you, they'll know and that will ruin the surprise, won't it?"

"Weekend? You didn't say it was a overnight thing!" Rory exclaimed.

"It didn't say that on the card? Must have been forgotten. Note for you, almost all the LDB events are more then 1 day," Finn told her. "Now go ahead Colin. This girl is getting impatient!"

Colin walked up the stage along with Finn as Stephanie, Robert and Rory remained backstage. Colin walked up to the microphone and Finn followed suit.

"Goodmorning," Colin called out and the room immediately went silent. "I guess you all wonder why you are here. Well it's a special day I must say. A new member will be initiated. Who? Well her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"

"That's your cue," Stephanie told her and pushed Rory up the stage.

Emberassed by all the attention, Rory walked up to Finn and Colin as Finn put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry love. You'll do great today," he told her which made her much more at ease.

When Colin said the name Gilmore, Logan couldn't believe it. Now that she had rejected him a week ago, she had to be lead into the LDB. He thought this weekend would take his mind of Rory Gilmore but it seemed that this would not happen. Why did she always have to show up in his life? Not that he ever minded it but that was until she said 'Oh' when he was ready to commit to her. Why she said that, was something he still didn't understand.

"But before Rory will become a member," Colin spoke again. "She will have to finish three tasks that have been planned by me, Finn and Rory's grandfather Richard Gilmore, who will be present at this event later this day. So now you shall receive your first task, miss Gilmore. Are you ready?"

"In Omnia Paratus," she told him with a smile and Logan couldn't do anything else but smile at her sharpness.

"You should be ready for anything. Your first task is that you have to go through two situations which you have to accomplish. The description of this task will be given to you when you are in the right location. For all the others here, go to the LDB's house in New York. Rory and I shall join you later. That's all for now!" Colin announced and everybody walked out of the room.

Logan spared Rory one look before he left the room, why couldn't this girl stay out of his mind for once?

Rory also noticed how Logan looked at her, she just wanted to walk to him and explain everything but he was out of the room too quickly. She decided she would finish the tasks first and then would talk to him, so no sudden tasks could be given to her and they could talk in peace.

"So what's next?" Rory asked when the room was empty except for the five of them.

"Colin and you will be dropped off somewhere in New York where Colin will give you your assignment. Colin goes with you to see if anything goes by the rules and the rest of us are going to party!" Finn exclaimed.

They walked Rory back to the SUV and in the middle of New York City, they dropped Colin and Rory off. They drove off again, leaving the two of them behind.

"Come on Colin! I want my first task!" Rory exclaimed excited.

"Take it easy Gilmore. Here it is," Colin said as he handed her an envelope.

Immediately she ripped the envelope apart and took out a piece of paper.

_This situation will be unknown for you.  
You will put in a situation where you have to get out of with you being the good girl and not the bad girl.  
_

"That's very clear of you guys," Rory commented. "So when will this situation take place?"

"That's a surprise!" Colin exclaimed as he smirked. "Well if we have to wait, why don't we go to that little cafe over there. I'm sure you're dying for a cup of coffee!"

"You read my mind," Rory laughed as she walked to the small cafe with Colin, where they sat down at a table.

The place was crowded and it took some time before a waiter came to take their orders. As they awaited their cup of coffee, Colin thought it was an excellent time to start the first task!_  
_

"How could you!" Colin suddenly yelled and everybody in the cafe looked at the both of them.

Rory was shocked by Colin's sudden outburst when she realised it must be the task that they had been waiting for. She could only hope, that this was a situation she could get out of easily.

"What do you mean? How could I do what?" Rory asked him.

"How could you cheat on me! You even deny it!" Colin yelled back at her.

"Cheating?" Rory wondered. How was she going to get out of this? How could you remain the good girl if you had cheated on somebody. This was definately an impossible situation to get out of. But she just needed a bit more information, then maybe she could get out of it and be the good girl.

"What makes you say that I am cheating on you?" Rory asked him.

Colin could have expected it, Rory was always the person to ask questions.

"You've been acting weird the last few weeks! You avoid me, you don't act the same way around me and lately you've had a glow around you and we haven't had sex lately so I assume that's another guy who gives you that glow!" Colin accused her.

A glow? That was definately giving her an idea. She might have a plan to make sure she was the good girl instead of the bad girl.

"I can't believe you! You think I'm cheating on you?" Rory wondered. "You want to know the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth!" Colin exclaiming, anxious to see how Rory would get herself out of this.

"I'm pregnant!" Rory spilled out which shocked Colin, he hadn't expected this response at all. "That's why I had that glow, babies make you glow! And the reason why I was acting weird these last few weeks because I didn't know how you would take it, especially because your parents hate me! I was afraid you would hate me too!"

People around Colin and Rory immediately started to whisper. They could hear that it was about them. Some people exclaimed how they couldn't believe that he didn't trust her and wasn't a good support for her during a situation like this, especially if his parents hated her.

Rory couldn't keep her smile so she grinned slightly at Colin, who was just shocked and didn't know how to respond to this.

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed as Rory reached over and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"Don't worry hon. In Omnia Paratus, I'm ready for anything!" she whispered into his ear while grinning.

Colin couldn't help but smile at her remark and then he noticed Finn standing outside the cafe, with a big smile on his face. "You should be!"

And the minute he told Rory that Finn appeared in the cafe and started to speak up.

"Rory Gilmore!" Finn yelled through the cafe. "You're pregnant with my child!"

"What? Finn?" Rory replied shocked by Finn's sudden appereance. She thought that this situation would have been enough but apparently it wasn't. She wouldn't get away this easily.

"You're pregnant with my child!" he repeated.

"He is?" Colin added. "So I was right about you cheating on me!"

People started to talk again and this time, Rory was painted off like the bad girl. Now that she had just been the girl who everybody should have sympathy with.

"I didn't cheat on you with him! I didn't cheat on you at all!" Rory remarked. "I don't know what he is talking about!"

"Yeah right. You already forgot that night in the Plaza?" Finn asked her while smirking and Rory was just speechless. Finn could be darn annoying when he had to be.

"Plaza? I've never been to the Plaza ever in my life," Rory explained. "I don't see where you get your ideas Finn."

"It was such a special night, that Friday night! How could you forget that?" Finn asked her.

"Friday night? I thought you spend those with your grandparents. So that was all a lie? Instead of going to your grandparents you went to see my best friend in the Plaza?" Colin asked her as Rory just couldn't think of anything to get out of the situation.

"I always spend Friday nights with my grandparents. Call them! They'll tell you I never missed a friday night diner this entire year!" Rory told them.

"Except for the last few weeks when they were on a trip," Colin added and Rory had to give it to him. He had her there.

"These last few weekends have spend with my mother or with you Colin," Rory explained. "I am sure Finn is confusing me with somebody else and I know who you confuse me with!"

"Who is that?" Colin and Finn asked her at the same time.

"My twin sister! I can't believe how you forgot about.." Rory started, trying to think of a name. "Cindy! I am sure she wouldn't like to hear that you have weird fantasies about me while you're dating her for three years now! Disgusting!"

"Twin sister?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah you know the girl you've been hanging out with these last three years?" Rory asked him with a smirk planted on her face and Colin started to smirk too. "I'm sure she won't be happy to hear that you've forgotten about her too! I think I need to make a call!" and Rory urged to grab her cell phone but Finn stopped her.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I had dreams about you and I'm sorry Colin. But I like you! Marry me!" Finn exclaimed.

"Marry you? You're proposing? I'm not going to marry a man I don't love and I will certainly not leave the father of my child!" Rory exclaimed angrily as she tugged to Colin and dragged him out of the cafe as she heard all the people whisper how cruel that man could be by confusing her with her twinsister and that he even wanted to cheat on her twinsister and best friend.

Finn followed them outside too where Rory started to laugh and Finn and Colin couldn't help but grin.

"Very smart Gilmore," Colin told her. "Really good!"

"I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you," Finn told her.

"Why thank you. I must say I was afraid I couldn't get out of it, but you saying I glowed gave me the idea of telling you I was pregnant and the twin sister just popped my mind when I saw two twin sisters walking outside the cafe." Rory explained. "But I must say, I am good, aren't I?"

"Stop it. You haven't finished the first task yet. Here's the second situation you have to go through. If you manage to complete this one, then you have finished your first task!" Colin explained.

"Good luck, love." Finn told Rory. "It was fun and I'm off to see your twin sister Cindy!" and he walked off while smirking.

Colin handed her the next envelope and she quickly ripped it apart and took out a small card which held the next assignment.

Find a way to get free cups of coffee from 3 different persons in 1 hour!

"You couldn't think of anything more difficult?" Rory asked Colin as she read her assignment. "Coffee is my life! Piece of cake!"

"Read the back of the card," Colin told her and she flipped the card where the rest of the assignment was written.

_While holding two cups of coffee. Don't think it's going to be this easily Gilmore!_

"Not fair!" Rory pouted. "How are people supposted to give me coffee while I am already holding a cup of coffee!"

"That's something for you to find out!" Colin told her as he handed her two cups of coffee from a nearby coffee cart. "Now go! You've got one hour!"

"Right! So Colin, give me a cup of coffee!" Rory told him.

"I just gave you two!" Colin told her.

"That doesn't count. I had to look for three different person while holding two cups. I have the two cops but the assignment doesn't say I can't ask a cup of coffee from the person who accompanied me," Rory told him.

"That makes no sense," Colin exclaimed.

"Neither does the assignment, but hey! I am doing the assignment that makes no sense so why does my explanation have to make any sense?" Rory asked him.

"It doesn't matter. I am not giving you any coffee!" Colin told her sternly.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" Colin asked her. "I can resist any kind of charm you are going to use on me!"

"Can you resist Steph's charm?" Rory asked him and he looked at her with a shocked look. And Rory knew she had hit a point there. "Don't you think Steph would like to know how you think about her?"

"That's blackmailing!" Colin exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call it that," Rory told him. "I'd rather call it a way to get my cup of coffee!"

"Fine," Colin told her as he paid for a cup of coffee. "But no word to Steph about this or anybody else for that matter!"

"Sure," Rory told him while smiling at him as she held three cups of coffee. She drank some coffee out of the first cup she received before it would turn cold and she threw the cup away.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked her.

"The paper says I have to get cups of coffee while holding two cups of coffee. I was holding three cups so I drank an entire cup, so now I am wearing two cups!" Rory explained.

"You can't do that!" Colin warned her.

"Why not? The paper doesn't say that I have to keep every cup I get from a person, just that I have to have two cups of coffee. So I can drink some coffee and throw one away, while I still hold two cups of coffee," Rory explained.

"You got me there," Colin told her. "The next time we lead a person into the LDB, I'll ask you to work with me on the assignments so I won't make a mistake like this anymore."

"You're welcome. You see, I am even helping you!" Rory told him with a smirk.

"Hurry up, you only have 45 minutes left!" Colin told her and Rory moved over to some guys and flirted with them a bit but she didn't manage to get a free cup of coffee out of them, because they thought she was weird because she was already holding two cups of coffee.

"Didn't go that well?" Colin asked her.

"Stop it! What kind of stupid assignment is this?" Rory said a big agitated.

"A test to prove that you can convince people to do things for you. Might come in handy in the future. You never know," Colin told her. "Now continue, only 35 minutes left!"

"Okay okay," Rory said as she got an idea and walked over to the coffee cart. She stood in line and when she stood there, Colin noticed that she was starting to act slightly panicked and the man behind her payed for her coffee. With a smile she returned back to Colin, while holding three cups of coffee. She drank another cup of coffee and threw it in a nearby trashcan, while smirking.

"What did you do?" he wondered.

"Very simple, actually," she started. "I said I needed some coffee badly but I pretended like I couldn't find my money, which I can't because I don't have any money. So I started to act like I was panicked because I couldn't get any coffee and that I suspected that my boyfriend was cheating on me. So the guy behind me payed for my coffee!"

"Very smart to use the cheating situation again, I have to give you that," Colin complimented her.

"Thank you," Rory thanked him.

"But how come he gave you coffee while you were holding two cups? Didn't he see that?" Colin wondered.

"He noticed that, but I told him that they were empty and that I was saving the cups for a friend of mine who collected different kind of coffee cups!" Rory explained.

"I have to say Gilmore. I am becoming more impressed by you every time," Colin said. "But hurry, you only have 20 minutes left!"

Quickly Rory went to a few women and men but none of them wanted to buy her some coffee even when she told them that these cups were empty and she only had ten minutes left.

Becoming afraid that she might not accomplish this task, she noticed a guy walking down the streets of New York, which she recognised immediately.

"Jess?" she asked as she walked up to him. Jess turned around and was shocked by seeing Rory in New York!

"Rory?" Jess asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Spending the day here a bit with a friend of mine," Rory explained as she pointed out to Colin who was wondering who this guy was Rory was talking to, she seemed to know him.

"So how are you?"

"Fine, you?" she asked politely. Even though things didn't end fine with them, she had hoped that they might become friends. She had given up on that with Dean because they just couldn't be friends.

"Good too. I have a girlfriend," Jess told her.

"That's nice. I'm happy for you," Rory told him honestly. "I hope we can put the past behind us. Once we were really good friends."

"I know. I'd like that," Jess told her in honesty.

"Five minutes Rory!" Colin called out as she stood behind her, a bit curious to know what they were talking about.

"I know Colin!" Rory said a bit agitated. "So why don't you buy me some coffee! You know how much me and my mom value our cups of coffee!"

"I've seen it yes. But you're already holding two cups of coffee!" Jess exclaimed as they walked to the coffee cart and Jess grabbed his wallet.

"Well three cups of coffee can get me through the day!" Rory told him with a smile. "Please?"

"Sure," Jess said as he ordered a cup of coffee for Rory. "I am not sure if New York is safe when you don't have enough coffee!"

"You got that right," she told him with a smile. "So mission accomplished Colin."

"It seems that way. Well done Rory," Colin told her.

"My pleasure," she said as she gave one of the cups of coffee to Colin and told Jess to keep the one he just bought for himself.

"Then why did I have to buy you one, if you want me to keep it for myself?" Jess asked her, a bit suspicious about what was happening.

"Just a little bet me and Colin had. I had to get three cups of coffee for free while holding two cups. Really a stupid bet," Rory explained. "And i forgot to introduce you to each other. Colin this is Jess, Jess this is Colin."

"Nice to meet you," both of them said as they shook hands.

"Well Jess, we'd better get going. I'm sure I'll speak to you again some time. Perhaps if things turn out even better between my mom and Luke," Rory told him with a smile.

"Maybe. Bye," Jess told her as he walked off.

"Bye," Rory said as she saw Jess disappearing in the crowd.

"How fortunate to meet somebody you already know," Colin told her. "But now that you have completed your first task. It's time for the second task!"

"I can't wait!" Rory said excited as she and Colin continued to walk through the streets of New York while Colin handed her the second task!

_

* * *

_

**_Author's note: _**

_It seems a bit weird to end the story right here, but I had no idea how to end it in a nice way so I did it this way. I had no intentions at first to put Jess in the story, but I couldn't think a good way to get Rory the third cup of coffee so Jess seemed to be a good idea. Don't worry, Jess won't be in the picture for Rory:)  
Also sorry for putting not much Logan in this chap, at least there was a bit._

Anyway, the next chapter:

**_Sherlock Holmes in New York!_**

_Rory works on her second task and as she does this, she talks with Colin about all kinds of stuff but also about Logan and Stephanie!_


	17. Sherlock Holmes in New York!

**Chapter 17: Sherlock Holmes in New York!**

Rory accepted the envelope Colin handed her and she ripped it open, revealing another card.

  
_The Paris of Overnights_

"What does this mean?" Rory wondered as she questioned Colin.

"I'll give you a brief summary of what this task is about," Colin explained. "Ready?"

"In Omnia Paratus," Rory replied as Colin grinned. "That was to be expected mister."

"I know. Anyway, this task is quite simple, you have to find your way to our local house in New York that belongs to the LDB," Colin started to explain. "This is also where the fellow LDB members are right now. This clue is one of the two clues you will receive, but first you have to finish this clue before you'll get the next one!"

"I understand. But still what does it mean? Stupid clue, couldn't you think of anything better?" Rory complained.

"Hey, I'm glad that you are finally having some troubles. You completed your first task quite easily," Colin told her.

"Still. Paris? Paris is in France! Unless we are in France all of a sudden, I have no idea what this clue means," Rory complained. "Do I have to finish this task too within a certain time?"

"Well you can't take too long otherwise you might have serious trouble with your next clue," Colin informed her.

"So Paris? Is there something called Paris in New York?" Rory wondered. "We need a computer!"

And with that she dragged Colin into an internet cafe where she immediately sat down behind a computer on Colin's expenses of course.

"Hey, I don't have to pay for everything you know. First coffee and now this!" Colin complained.

"Stop complaining. You never told me that I couldn't use you for paying for stuff, so that allows me to let you pay for me," Rory explained. "Now hush. I'm working!"

She searched on the internet some more with the keywords Paris and New York but nothing that made sense came out of it. There were also too much search results and she didn't feel like searching through all those options.

"I have to tell you Colin, quite a clue. Not very easy to solve," Rory informed him. "You'll get the hang of it one day."

"Why thank you," Colin told her while grinning.

Rory searched some more on the internet and already an hour had passed and the clock stroke three o'clock.

"Hurry up Rory, we don't have all day," Colin teased her but Rory didn't reply, she wouldn't let him enjoy it too much.

Then she heard some other women talking in the cafe and it caught her surprise. They were talking about Paris Hilton who was engaged to a guy also named Paris.

"I got it!" she exclaimed happily. "Thank you New York ladies!"

"So you know where we are going to now?" Colin asked her.

"I do," Rory replied simply. "The Hilton Hotel!"

"And why is that?" Colin smirked as he knew she was right but it would never hurt to know how she suddenly got the answer.

"Simple. I heard those two women talking about Paris Hilton and I suddenly thought 'Hey!' Paris Hilton, Hilton Hotels and the clue said the Paris of Overnights. And since a hotel is a place where you can overnight and Paris' last name is Hilton, the clue tells me to go to the Hilton Hotel," Rory rambled as she noticed the look on Colin's face. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Colin assured her. "I have to say, I thought we were stuck here for another few hours but I'm glad you found out. Now let's go, it's a long walk to the Hilton Hotel!"

"We have to walk? Why can't we pay for a cab?" Rory asked him.

"Because you already cost me enough money today," Colin told her.

"Like you don't have enough money. Let's go grab a taxi! Gilmores do not exercise and walking to the Hilton Hotel will definately be exercise and we simply do not do that!" Rory told him as she walked out of the cafe, followed by Colin, and she managed to get a hold of a taxi very soon.

"Hilton hotel please," she told the taxi driver as she and Colin stepped into the cab.

Together with Colin she sat in the taxi and it was silent, until Rory broke the silence.

"So how long have you been in the uhm," Rory started, not knowing how she could name the LDB without the taxi driver knowing what they were talking about. "Well you know."

"I know what you mean," Colin assured her. "I became a member in my freshman year and since now Logan, Finn and I are in our third year and we took last year off, that means we are in it for about 4 years now. Quite a long time, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Wow!" Rory exclaimed. "Why did you guys take a year off anyhow?"

"We thought that after two years of Yale we needed a break. So what's better then going to Fiji on Logan's fathers yacht?"

"And then crash it? I couldn't think of anything more fun!" Rory remarked sarcastically.

"That wasn't apart of our plan you know. We planned on crashing it at the end of our trip, right before we made shore but it didn't turn out that way," Colin joked. "So Rory Gilmore, do you enjoy yourself so far?"

"It's very enjoyable yes, especially the twin and pregnant situation. Highly entertainable if you look back at it, but of course I didn't feel that way when I was stuck in that situation," Rory remarked.

"I have to say, Finn can think of the craziest situations," Colin told her. "But I have to say that your grandfather isn't bad at it either."

"My grandfather? He planned that coffee situation?" Rory asked him.

"Yes, he along with me and Finn knew about your crazy coffee addiction and we tried to make a nice assignment about it but we couldn't think of anything. But we were just thinking to hard when suddenly an idea popped in Richard's head and that you had to get your coffee for free while holding two cups. A simple idea but still brilliant nonetheless. You nearly failed it you know." Colin told her.

"I didn't nearly fail it. I just used my time properly," Rory defended herself while smirking. "So Colin, my time to ask you a question. What's up with Stephanie? During the ride you could clearly see that you like her and I even noticed it many times before."

"Me and Stephanie? Don't be ridiculous, we've been friends forever, I do not like her!" Colin told her.

"Yeah right and my mom didn't freak a year ago when two cats were on her sidewalk, a few days after she broke up with her boyfriend and she thought that these cats told her that she would be a bachelorette for the rest of her life," Rory told him as Colin looked at her with a confusing look. "Simply, I don't believe it!"

"Like I don't believe Logan when he told me that you didn't like him when he told you that he liked you," Colin rambled.

Rory had awaited it the entire day, the moment when the Logan topic would be discussed and it appeared that the moment had come.

"I really don't know what to say about that," Rory told him, a bit emberassed about how she reacted during that situation.

"The truth perhaps," Colin told her.

"Hey, you're just trying to change the subject from you and Steph," Rory accused him, trying to change the subject herself.

"Same with you. Let's make a deal, we both tell our stories but we promise not to tell anybody, okay?" Colin told her.

"Sounds reasonable, but you go first," Rory spoke quickly.

"Okay," Colin said. "I have to say that I do like Stephanie more then a friend but I just don't know if she feels the same."

"I have to say I don't know how Stephanie feels about you, but you two would make a smashing couple," Rory told him with a smile.

"Thanks, so how about you?" Colin asked her. "Why didn't you tell Logan that you liked him?"

"You have to believe me that I really wanted to say 'I like you too' at that moment but for some reason all I could say was 'Oh'," Rory explained. "I still don't understand myself why I said that. And when I realised what I just said at that moment and when I wanted to tell him what I really felt, I saw him disappearing out of the hallway. I ran after him for a few hours but I couldn't find him anywhere. And this last week, I haven't seen him once, not at the paper, not in the hallways, he was just gone."

"I knew that something was wrong," Colin told her. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you going to do about the Stephanie situation?" Rory shot back at him.

"Nothing at the moment," Colin told her. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell her," Rory stated simply.

"Tell him," Colin stated too.

"I will, as soon as I have the time to speak to him. But I am not sure if he wants to talk to me," Rory told him honestly.

"Even though he might say he doesn't want to, I am sure that he doesn't want anything more in his life! He really likes you Rory," Colin told her as the taxi stopped.

"Hilton Hotel," the taxi driver told them as Colin handed him the cash and both Rory and Colin stepped out of the taxi. The taxi drove off, leaving the two of them standing in front of the hotel.

"So what is our next step?" Rory asked him. "The card doesn't say what we have to do here now."

"That's my job," Colin informed her as they stepped into the big hallway of the Hilton Hotel and walked over to the reception desk where Colin spoke to the female receptionist. The woman handed Colin a key and he walked back to Rory.

"Here is a key to your room and here is the next clue," Colin told her as he handed her the key and another envelope.

"What do I need a room for?" Rory asked him.

"How many questions can somebody ask, wow!" Colin told her while smirking. "Just wait and see!"

With that, Colin took Rory to the nearest elevator and they headed for the floor where the room was. Walking through the hallways of the Hilton Hotel, Rory noticed on her atch that it was already six o'clock.

They then arrived at their hotel rooom and Rory opened the door with the key and she stepped into the most beautiful and expensive hotelroom she had ever been in. Fresh flowers were on every table in the room along with a kingsized bed with many little pillows on it. The bathrooom was just extrodinary with an enormous bath and a large shower. And overly large windows were in the main roon which gave you an excellent view of New York City!

"Now open the envelope and read the clue," Colin told her as he pointed to the envelope that she held in her hands.

"Oh yeah," Rory said as she realised she was just astonished by the room. She opened the envelope and read the card.

  
_Up 6 Down 7_

"You guys are really good at giving ridiculous clues," Rory commented as she kept staring at the card in her hands. "I'm no Sherlock Holmes."

"Too bad. If you were, you would have solved it immediately. But I'm glad you like our clues," Colin teased her.

"Now what could this mean?" Rory wondered as she paced through the hotelroom, much to Colin's delight who clearly enjoyed this.

"Could it be 6 floors up and 7 floors down?" Rory thought out loud, but it didn't seem to make any sense. "No that would be too easily."

"Difficult isn't it? Your grandfather did an excellent job. Not even Finn or me understood the clue until he explained," Colin remarked.

"So if I solve this clue, I'll be smarter then you and Finn. This would prove that!" Rory smirked.

"You could say that! But I don't think Finn will agree with you on that," Colin told her.

"Well if my grandfather could think of a clue like this then this Gilmore should be able to solve it!" Rory exclaimed confidently as she studied the card some more.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" Colin remarked.

"Great way to boost my confidence," Rory remarked back at him sarcastically. "But back to my little problem. I have no clue what it could be. What can be up 6 and down 7? Floors? Steps on the stairway? I have no clue!"

"Take your time. I'm enjoying this suit," Colin said as he put his feet on the coffeetable as he sat on the couch.

"Time?" Rory wondered as she slightly remembered what Colin had said earlier that day about time and if she didn't hurry her next clue would be much harder to solve. "I think Colin, you've just given me a slight clue to solve this clue!"

"What do you mean?" Colin replied, shocked by her statement.

"Earlier this day you said that I had to hurry up or my next clue would be harder to solve. So most likely 6 and 7 have something to do with time," Rory explained as Colin remained silent. "You don't deny it or agree with it and by that look on your face, I must be in the right direction!" and Rory smirked.

"Somebody told me that you had an excellent memory of what people say but this is just amazing," Colin remarked. "You're sharp!"

"Thank you," Rory told him. "So what goes up at 6 and down at 7?" Rory thought out loud as she paced through the room again. "Room service?"

"Room service?" Colin wondered as he didn't understand how in the world she would think about room service.

"I don't know. It could be that it comes up to our room at six and picks everything up at 7. I'm just speculating but it seems that that isn't it." Rory explained. "Besides I'm hungry so I start to think about food!"

Rory then noticed on her watch that it was 6:55 PM.

"So whatever goes down must happen about now," Rory said as she stared out the windown and then she understood it.

"The sun!" Rory shouted. "It comes up around 6 and starts to set around 7!"

"Bingo!" Colin called out. "We have a winner! But what does the sun have to do with the whereabouts of the LDB house we are looking for?"

"Easy," Rory stated simply.

"It is?" Colin asked, a bit impressed that she might have found it out so quickly. Himself and Finn couldn't figure it out after an entire day.

"You see where the sun in shining right now?" she asked him as she pointed at the sun. "It's shining above a big mansion. Now onder this hotel room had such big windows. This way I couldn't miss it!" and she snapped her fingers.

"Congratulations. You just completed your second task! Now let's go! We have a mansion that awaits our arrival!" Colin called out as he dragged Rory out of the room, back to the elevator.

"Can't wait!" she replied as she followed Colin out of the room, into the elevator and back outside the Hilton hotel.

There seemed to be a car waiting for them because Colin dragged them inside where they were greeted by Finn.

"Hello love. Excellent job if you figured it out," Finn greeted her. "Myself and Colin couldn't figure it. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Finny," Rory teased him. "Now bring me to this mansion!"

"Yes ma'am!" Finn called out as he started the engine and drove off.

After a 30 minute drive, they stopped in front of the large mansion Rory had seen from the hotel room. It was enormous and extravagant. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

Together with Colin and Finn, she stepped inside where her next task was awaiting!

**

* * *

Author's note: **

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. Highly appreciated. Sorry for no Logan in this chapter! There will be a bit more of Logan in the next chap, mostly about his thoughts.

**Next chapter: Exposure**

_Rory starts her third and final task, where Rory exposes herself in front of all the LDB-members!_

Please review!


	18. Total Exposure!

**Chapter 18: Total Exposure!**

Together with Colin and Finn, she stepped inside the big mansion. Inside she noticed one big stairway with golden rails. Looking in all directions, Rory could see that all the rooms in the mansion were bigger then the livingroom and kitchen of her own house all together. The house was just extrodinary and she loved every bit of it!

In the middle of the hallway, she noticed the entire group of LDB-members that she had seen earlier that day. They seemed to be waiting for her and then she noticed Logan standing in the crowd.

He was leaning against the stairway in his usual Logan way. She couldn't help but smile and frown at the same moment. She was happy to see him which she found really awkward hence the situation they were in. Things should have been awkward and they were partially but mostly she was happy. She missed how she could make his face look confused or angry at certain moments when he didn't understand what she was talking about or when she said something that offended him. Or just his usual smirk, the thing she missed the most. The smirk that he planted on his face when he teased her or sometimes when she was just conversing with his friends. She was sure that it wasn't supposed to go by noticed by her but it did. She just hated that she couldn't see it from up close anymore.

Logan's stomach just turned 180 degrees the minute he saw her walking into the hallway. That smile that was planted on her face when Colin dragged her inside. He had seen that smile many times before. When she could just anger him or when she had won an argument that was between them, which of course didn't happen that often, Logan would make sure she wouldn't win too often. Or how she smiled when Finn was drunken again and laughed about his stupid stunts he pulled then. That smile, he just missed it. He just missed being around her and he just ruined it by telling her he liked her. Why did he tell her that? Apparently no good came from it and he lost a friendship that he valued a lot.

On the other hand he did realise why he told her. If he hadn't he would have acted stupid by kissing her on the spot or by acting jealous, which would have also affected their friendship. At least he was honest this way and he had hoped she would feel the same way. At least now this friendship was destroyed by honesty and not by a stupid act he would have regretted later. The first few days after he told her, he did regret that he told her but he also felt like a huge weight had fallen off his shoulder, it was in the open air now, he had fallen for Rory Gilmore!

And she didn't want him, or so he thought, as he sighed deeply.

His thoughts were then interrupted by Colin who spoke up.

"Fellow LDB-members, Rory Gilmore has passed the first two tasks," Colin called out. "Let's begin task number three! The third and final task!"

With that, all the LDB-members walked out of the hallway, onto a nearby room. Colin, Finn and Rory followed and they walked into a very large room. She could see that the room was filled with many chairs and on one side of the room, she could see that there was 1 chair, most likely that was the place where she would be sitting, in front of all the other members. She had a feeling that she knew where this was heading.

All the members took their seat as Colin motioned for Rory to sit on the chair that she already thought was meant for her. There she was all alone as Colin and Finn walked back to the rest of the members, but they didn't sit down.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Colin started. "You completed task one and two. And I have to say you have impressed me. With the first situation you were in, you got back at us by pretending you were pregnant and that Finn here was cheating on his sister by having wild fantasies about you. Very smart.'

"Indeed, I still can't find Cindy you know," Finn laughed. "Should I call your mother? I would just love to speak to the reigning Lorelai again."

Rory glared at him but remained silent as Finn couldn't do anything else but laugh.

"Anyhow," Colin started again. "Before I was rudely interrupted I have to say you showed us that you can sympathize with people while they thought at first that you were a bad girl. A task only a few girls have accomplished before. Your second situation was also done extremely well. Tricky," and Colin shot her a glare which she couldn't find a better way to response with by sending him a big smile. "but it worked in the end."

"Thank you," Rory thanked him as she felt a bit uncomfortable by feeling how all the eyes in the room were looking at her.

"Your second task was also done extremely well. You've found the solution of something me and Finn couldn't think of and you found the hidden clue in the first clue. Very well done."

"Thanks Colin, but I couldn't have done it without you. You've really given me the TIME to figure it out well," Rory told him while she put some extra feeling into the word time as Colin just smiled at her as the people started to whisper.

"Quiet people!" Finn told the members with a sharp voice but he ended up laughing about himself.

"But now your third and final task begins. This task is also known as the Exposure," Colin informed her. "But first, I am inviting another person in the room."

As he told her that, Rory noticed how her grandfather stepped into the room and walked up to Colin and Finn. Her grandfather shot her a smile and a wink which calmed Rory down.

"I am sure you know this person," Colin told her.

"I've never seen him in my life!" Rory shot back at him with a serious tone but everybody knew she was joking. "Nice to see you grandpa."

"Nice to see you too Rory," Richard replied with a smile. "It seems that you are smarter then your two friends here." and he pointed out to Finn and Colin who stood next to her.

"It seems that way, but it was always something I expected when I first saw them," Rory teased them.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Just kidding. Lighten up and relax," Rory told them as Logan couldn't help but smile as he remembered how often he had told her that.

"Now back to business," Colin said. "This task is about we knowing more about you and you knowing a bit more about us. Fair trade isn't it?"

"Seems fair," Rory replied.

"First you have to tell us a bit more about yourself, then we will tell you some more about the LDB," Colin explained.

"Well you all know I am Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but I'm also known as Rory. My mother is Lorelai Gilmore and I live in Stars Hollow, a small town outside of Hartford which I just love!" Rory started to tell. "I've been going to Chilton when I was sixteen and I graduated there. After that I went to Yale and that's where I still am as you all know. I like reading books, listen to music or watch some movies. And in the future I want to be a reporter, overseas reporter if I get the right chances."

"Thank you for telling a bit about yourself. Now let's fill you in about the Life and Death Brigade," Colin told her as a few people in the room started to talk.

They told stories about events that had been held or about many pranks that had been held and which most likely the police was still researching because some of them were illegal or offensive. Rory had to laugh about most stories because they were enjoyable. She couldn't see herself doing all those stunts but perhaps after a while and being more spontanious, she might do it! Not that she had a choice.

After the stories had been told, the true exposure began and Finn spoke up.

"Now Rory the true exposure will begin. A few members have been asked to ask you some questions. You are obligated to answer them and they have to be the truth. Don't worry we are not here to judge you but just to get a clearer view of you," Finn told her as he gave a slight smile which she replied to with a nod. "Let the first person ask his or her question. Only one question per person."

A person rose from his chair and it appeared to be her grandfather.

"How do you think about family and work?" Richard asked her.

"What do you mean exactly?" Rory replied, not knowing what he meant.

"Just in general, do you want a family, will you stop working when you have a family?" Richard explained.

"I want a family yes, the whole package," Rory told him. "And I am not sure if I would stop working if I had a family. Maybe I would start working freelance or just work at home."

"Thank you," Richard thanked her as he smiled at her. She was glad that her grandfather started off with an easy question, but she couldn't help but worry that harder questions were lying ahead.

The next person rose from his chair and spoke up and the same happened with the next few members who all asked her some questions. These were simple to answer and she had no trouble answering them.

"Do you depend on you family name Gilmore?"

"I don't want to depend on my family name. All I had to do in the past was not with the help of being a Gilmore. I got in Chilton because I wanted it and my mom was willing to pay for it. I got into Yale because my grades allowed me and I never want to depend on the Gilmore name. I am proud of being a Gilmore, don't get me wrong but I want to achieve things on my own." Rory explained.

"What makes Stars Hollow the best place to live?"

**  
**"Luke's coffee and the stories about Kirk doing crazy things. Like running out of my mom's Inn naked," Rory told them with a big smile on her face.

"How come you have such a good relationship with your mom?"

**  
**"Because we are very similair from our coffee addiction to loving spanish soap opera's that we can hardly understand and eating tons of Indian and Chinese food at the same time. And because we are that weird that everybody else thinks we're insane. We trust each other and share weird conversations without thinking we're both weird. But of course when my mom wears a T-shirt with the text "Sexy and proud of it!", they will suspect we are weird."

"What was one of your dreams when you were young?"

**  
**"To get into Harvard!"

A few more questions were asked but then like it was planned, the people she knew best in the room, started to ask questions. It started with Logan and she felt awkward. He just stood there, being himself and she didn't want anything else but to tell him how much she regretted saying the word 'oh' to him. But her thoughts were interrupted by Logan who spoke up.

"What's the craziest thing you've done this year?" Logan asked her as he felt the same way as Rory, uncomfortable. It's like they had to pretend like nothing happened while a lot of things had happened.

Rory couldn't do anything else but smile at his question, it was a very Logan like question. He always urged her to do crazy things and let go a bit.

**  
**"Jump off a seven story high scaffold with a guy I hardly knew at the time." Rory replied which made both of them smile as Logan sat down again. It was then Finn who rose from his chair.

"Have you ever kissed a girl and if so, who was it?" and there it was. A very Finn alike question, she should have known that it had to be about girls.

**  
**"Yes I have and it was my roommate I was living with last year," Rory told him in all honesty and Finn was grinning widely as a few people in the room started to whisper as she could see how her grandfather was looking at her in shock but grinned at the same time. She couldn't have been more emberassed, but thankfully Paris remained anonymous, she would have killed her if she had told them who it was.

**  
"**No name?" Finn asked her, hoping to get more out of her. **  
**

"I told you who it was so now you only have to figure out which of my three other roommates of last year I kissed!" Rory told him with a wide smile on her face as Finn smiled back at her as Colin rose.

"Have you ever done anything you regret?" Colin asked her.

"Yes,"Rory stated simply.

**  
**"What did you do?" Colin asked her once again.

"Sorry, one question per person. That's the rules Colin!" Rory told him seriously as she smiled a bit and Logan himself couldn't help but smirk himself. It was a real Rory action to remark everything that had been said before and to get back at you with that point later.

"Sometimes you have to break some rules you know," Colin added.

"Rules are also there to be followed," Rory pointed out as Colin stepped aside and Stephanie appeared. Now she would get it, Stephanie wasn't too emberassed to ask the weirdest or most emberassing questions.

"What's your biggest secret?"

What did she do now? Tell everybody about how she broke up her ex-boyfriends' marriage by sleeping with him. Or would she tell them a lie? She knew that Finn, Colin or Stephanie would believe her if she had told them a lie. They knew her but not that well. But Logan knew her better, she had lied to him before when she was skipping out of something he had planned just because she wanted to study. She could think of the most obvious reasons why she couldn't go with him. I am going to my mom, diner with grandparents, big test, Doyle is annoying me all day but somehow he could always sense that she was lying to him, which annoyed her.

On one side, she didn't want to tell anybody about the Dean affair but on the other side it could come back and she would be in trouble. It would have been a lie that would come biting her back in the ass. And she didn't want that to happen. So the truth was the best option, she couldn't help but wonder what her grandfather would think of her if she told everybody or more importantly, would Logan think less of her?

"I was the 'other' woman who broke up my ex-boyfriends marriage," Rory told everybody as she awaited the replies in the room. But there was no reply, they all remained silent but she could see the horror of her grandfather's face or on any other face in the room.

Why couldn't she just told a lie? Like I cheated on my ex boyfriend with my other ex boyfriend. That would have made a nice story but this was just awefull. Everybody was silent and everybody just stared at her as she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. But she didn't let them tear down her face, with great strength she managed to hold the tears from falling.

Logan couldn't believe what Rory had just said. He always thought she was perfect, she had a fantastic relationship with her grandparents, well mostly her grandfather at this moment and her parents. She loved everybody in that town called Stars Hollow, she had ambitions, wasn't bothered what people thought of her crazy coffee addiction or her love for books, music and movies. Besides that she was beautiful and this was just something he never thought was something Rory would have done or would ever do in her life.

But he couldn't feel sympathy for her when he saw her look in the eyes. It seemed that she was about to burst into tears and Logan was about to say something, just to break the silence that he knew was killing her but Finn spoke up right before he could.

"We are not here to judge you Rory, remember that. We all made mistakes in our life and one day you will find out about our mistakes," Finn told her with a small smile. Logan could see how Rory found more courage to look at everybody in the room. He was jealous of Finn, he knew Finn didn't like her but just the way he could make her feel better, he wanted to do that but she didn't want that, or so he thought.

Then it was Colin who spoke up. "Now that was the last question that needed to be answered for your last task. I'd like to congratulate you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, on becoming an official Life and Death Brigade member."

"Thank you," Rory said softly, having trouble with finding strength in her voice, but she was mostly thankful for Colin and Finn for breaking the silence and both of them seemed to know that.

"No problem," Finn and Colin said in the same time and they laughed, lightening the mood in the room.

"No get the alcohol! It's time to party!" Finn called out as he dragged Rory out of the room, into another part of the house. "Don't worry love, you don't even want to know my biggest secret. It's very alike to yours."

"Really?" Rory asked him with an interested look.

"You'll find out one day. But first drink!" Finn told her as he handed her a drink, the party was about to begin!

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. Highly appreciated.

**Next chapter: A Party LDB-Style!**

_Rory is an official member of the LDB and the party begins!_

Please review!


	19. A Party LDB Style!

**Chapter 19: A Party LDB-Style!**

Finn walked with Rory to the next room. It was a big room filled with bars that held drinks, many chandeliers against the ceiling and a few tables and chairs. But other then the two of them, nobody else was in the room.

"Is this some kind of private party?" Rory asked Finn as she looked around the still empty room.

"Would you like that?" Finn smirked as he send her a wink.

"Dirty!" Rory called out. "Yet so predictable. No really Finn, where is everybody else?"

"Getting dressed," Finn pointed out simply as he pointed at a few people who stepped in the room. The women were dressed in some simple but Rory was sure, expensive dresses and the men were dressed in most likely expensive tuxedo's.

"And we're going to stand here, causually dressed, as everybody else has gone fancy?" Rory questioned him.

"Of course not," Finn stated the obvious.

"And really, I took the proper clothing with me because people told me this would happen," Rory told him sarcastically while sending him a mild glare.

"No worries love," Finn told her with a wink. "Steph took care of that. And speaking of the devil," and Finn pointed out to Stephanie walking up to them while wearing a long navy blue dress with a V-shaped neck.

"You look great Steph," Rory told her sincerely as she adored the dress.

"You're so coming home with me tonight!" Finn exclaimed as Rory just laughed about Finn's remark and Stephanie's disgusted look of Finn.

"I am not coming home with you! Never!" Stephanie told him out of the tops of her lungs. "Come on Rory!" and with that Stephanie dragged Rory out of the room as Finn stayed behind laughing. As soon as Finn stopped laughing, he decided to change too.

Stephanie dragged Rory up the stairs to the next floor and headed into a bedroom. Stephanie walked to the nearest closet and took out of a beautiful dress.

"I can't wear that!" Rory exclaimed as she looked at the dress in front of her. The dress was soft pink and had a small flower pattern on it with a beaded flower trim.

"Yes you can," Stephanie assured her. "And you will!"

"What if it doesn't fit me?" Rory asked Stephanie as she took the dress from Stephanie and looked at it from a closer view.

"It will."

"How do you know that?" Rory looked at Stephanie bewildered.

"We just know it," Stephanie confirmed as she started to push Rory to the nearest bathroom so she could change.

"We?"

"Yes, we, the LDB," Stephanie said a bit agitated by all the questions Rory had for her.

"How do you know my size?" Rory wondered.

"We looked in your closet to see what your sizes were," Stephanie explained. "But what's with all these questions? Logan told us once you always asked questions but I always thought he overreacted."

Rory stirred at the mentioning of Logan's name. She never thought he would talk about her with his friends, at least not before this entire situation between them had started.

"I'm so sorry Ror," Stephanie apologized as she noitced the look on Rory's face. "I shouldn't have mentioned Logan's name at all! I know things are a bit awkward at the moment."

"It's okay," Rory assured her.

"No it's not! And I am so sorry for asking that stupid question about secrets," Stephanie apologized once again.

"You didn't know. I actually saw that question coming," Rory responded.

"I'm just really sorry. I just don't want our friendship to be ruined. You know with everything that happened this last few week," Stephanie told her.

"Really Steph, it's okay," Rory assured her once more. "But you know about what happened between me and Logan?"

"Nobody knows what exactly happened between you guys except that you didn't like Logan back the way he liked you," Stephanie started to spill. "I have to say, i was shocked by that since you told me in Stars Hollow you liked him!"

"I do like him!"

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Stephanie wondered as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"I was stunned. I didn't expect him to like me so all I could say was 'Oh'," Rory explained as she felt tears welling up in her eyes once again. "And then he took off. I tried to find him but I couldn't."

"I didn't know that," Stephanie told her sincerely. "I'm so sorry for attacking you."

"Stop saying you're sorry, it's okay," Rory said. "Now let's try on this dress and forget about this all for now. Okay?"

"Sure," Stephanie agreed.

Rory grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom, where she got dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Stephanie looking at her along with Finn and Colin.

"Amazing!" all three of them said.

"Thanks," Rory responded with a slight blush as she gave her long curly brown hair more volume by moving her hands through her hair. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to give you this," Colin responded as he handed her a large jewelry box.

"I don't know what's in it but I can't accept this," Rory pleaded.

"You can, the LDB paid for it," Colin informed her.

"Look at it as your welcoming gift," Finn added as Rory accepted the jewelry box. She opened the lid and inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a soft pink diamond in the necklace.

"It's really beautiful," Rory adored it as Finn grabbed the necklace out of the box and put it around her nack. "Thanks guys."

"For what?" Stephanie asked knowing Rory wasn't talking about the necklace anymore.

"You know, for acting friendly around me even though the situation is kind of weird. Logan is your best friend," Rory said.

"We're not acting friendly Rory, we are being friendly," Colin pointed out.

"Besides Logan is our best friend but you are a really good friend of ours too," Finn added. "Now let's go, people are waiting for you to show up! The party can't start without you!"

"I think it already did," Rory commented as she could hear the music coming from downstairs.

"Just making a statement," Finn told her as he walked her out of the room, followed by Colin and Stephanie.

They walked down the stairs and headed back to the room where the party was being held. The minute she walked into the room an applause was heard along with a few whistles.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes when Rory stepped in the room. He had been talking to a girl these last few minutes or the girl talked a lot and he tried to listen. But when Rory stepped into the room, he didn't hear the girl next to him anymore. He could only look at Rory. She looked amazing in that soft pink dress with the flower print. She had become more elegant then he had ever imagined she could be and she just looked amazing. The pink dress also made a perfect combination with her curly brown hair. He was sure, he couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes off of her all night and with that he walked to the nearest bar, after excusing himself politely with the girl that just kept talking.

Finn lead Rory through the room where she received many congratulations from various LDB-members. They talked and mingled a little bit with everybody for a few hours as all the other people danced and mingled too. Finn then noticed a red-haired girl across the room and couldn't control himself and went after her, leaving Rory behind with people she hardly knew.

She looked around the room to see if Colin or Stephanie were somewhere but she couldn't find either one of them. She then noticed Logan sitting by the bar. Perhaps they could talk now, it was at least worth a shot.

She walked up to Logan who couldn't see her coming since he was sitting with his back towards Rory and was talking to the guy next to him at the bar.

"Hi Logan," Rory spkoe up and Logan knew who was standing behind him. He noticed that the guy who sat next to him walked away, so Logan turned around. He was right, it was Rory Gilmore who was standing there in her beautiful pink dress.

"Hi," he replied. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Rory told him while smiling slightly. And she was right, it meant a lot to her that Logan believed in her.

"You also look great. I'm sure Steph bought this dress for you. I don't think Finn nor Colin have such good taste in dresses," Logan joked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

It felt weird to talk to a girl who had rejected him. He now finally understood why people felst so miserable after a rejection and why it was so hard to talk to this person after a rejection. And he really wished he didn't knew how it felt.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Rory told him as she couldn't help but wonder how she could feel uncomfortable but happy at the same time. Happy that there was some sort of conversation between them but just uncomfortable about the situation at the same time.

"But actually I want to..." Rory started and it seemed she had gotten Logan's full attention but was rudely interrupted by the girl who talked non-stop with Logan earlier that evening.

"Come on Logan! Dance!" the girl ordered him as she grabbed his hand.

"Really, I don't feel like dancing right now," Logan told her as he didn't lose contact with Rory's eyes.

"It's a party! You should dance!" the girl told him once more as she dragged him away from Rory.

He wanted to yell 'NO!' but he didn't want to create a scene so he walked to the dancefloor with the girl. He would talk to Rory later this night.

Rory hated the girl for taking Logan away. Just when she was about to apologize with Logan. She sadly looked at the two of them as they walked away. This wasn't how it should happen.

This didn't go by unnoticed by Richard, who already found it suspicious that Logan and Rory hadn't spoken at all in the last few hours. But the look on his granddaughter's face when Logan walked away with another girl was sad. He could see that Rory cared more about Logan then just a friend. And he knew Logan felt the same especiallly after he saw the connection between the two of them at the wedding or just the reaction on Logan's face when that girl dragged him off onto the dancefloor. There was definately something brewing between those two.

Richard then walked up to Rory and gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder, which caused her to jump up by surprise.

"Hey grandpa!" Rory said as she turned around and noticed her grandfather standing behind her.

"Hello Rory. Are you having a good time?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's fun. And those assignments were really fun. Nice one with the coffee," Rory told him with a smile.

"I have to say. That was indeed a good one," Richard grinned.

"I am sorry you had to hear that about me and my biggest secret grandpa," Rory told him sincerely. "But I thought it was better then lying about it and then it would come back, biting me in my ass."

"Don't worry Rory. Everybody has their secrets and mistakes," Richard assured her. "But I won't tell your grandmother. You can be sure of that!"

"Thanks grandpa!" Rory replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I am going to say goodbye. I'll see you at Friday night diner?" Richard asked her.

"You will! At 7 sharp!" Rory told him as she gave him a final hug.

"Good. See you friday!" Richard told her as he exited the room.

Rory then looked around the room. She still saw Logan dancing with the girl and he seemed to be having fun. Rory then also noticed Stephanie along with Colin and Finn.

"So Rory are you enjoying the party?" Stephanie asked her, the minute Rory walked up to them.

"Yeah I am but I am starting to become really tired," Rory complained as she checked her watch and noticed it was already past two in the morning. "No wonder I am tired. I"m already up for 21 hours!"

"Well if you want the party to end, just say so," Finn commented. "I have to say that I am really tired myself too."

"No the party can continue as long as I can sleep in a bed," Rory replied.

"Same here, I definately need my beauty sleep!" Stephanie added and with that Stephanie brought Rory up to her room. It seemed that she shared her room with Stephanie. Even though the music was still playing hard, Rory quickly fell asleep on her bed. It had been a long day.

The next day all the members were told to leave early because the owner of the house would host a prty himself that night. Logan had hoped he could talk to Rory before he left but a few other guys were desperate to leave. Because they were his ride home, Logan stepped into the car. He didn't drive along with Finn and Colin because their car was already full, so as he stepped into the car, Logan could only hope he would talk to Rory soon.

Rory woke up that morning, thinking about where she was when she woke up in a stranger's room. She then noticed Stephanie and remembered what happened the day before again. She was an official member of the LDB!

The rest of the morning went by quickly. She took a shower and received some breakfast and coffee from Finn, Colin and Robert. After finishing breakfast, they quickly packed everything in the car and drove back to Yale where they dropped Rory off in front of her building.

"Thanks guys for this great weekend," Rory said as she stepped out of the car.

"No problem," Rober told her.

"So I'd better go. See you guys around!" Rory commented as she was about to leave for her dorm but Stephanie stopped her.

"Hey Ror!" Stephanie started and Rory turned around to face her. "You should know that Logan hasn't been the same ever since last week."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rory asked her.

"You should just know that you still have a chance to make things work between you if you want that," Stephanie replied.

"Okay," Rory said softly, not really knowing how to respond to this. She was definately not saying 'Oh' again.

"Don't worry love, if you're meant to be then you will be together! Nobody can fight fate!" Finn told her seriously.

"You have no idea how very un-Finn that was," Rory joked.

"Now you can see for yourself what morning does to me. It ruins my rep!" Finn exclaimed as he looked at the three other people in the car. "My God it's early!"

"Stop it Finn! See you later Rory!" Colin said as Finn started to the engine of the car again and they drove off as Rory walked back to her dorm. She could only hope that she still had a chance with Logan.

She then remembered that she promised to call her mother if she was back at Yale and so she does. She grabs her cell phone and dials her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hi mom!" Rory said, happy to hear her mother's voice again.

"Ah my long lost daughter who'd rather spend the weekend with other people then her one and only mother!" Lorelai rambled.

"I didn't want to tell you but I was visiting my mother in Cambodia," Rory joked as she tried to tell it in as serious as possible tone.

"Mean!" Lorelai exclaimed childish. "So how was your weekend hon?"

"Good! Fun!" Rory told her.

"You're not filling your mother properly! Or did you already tell everything to your other mom? That would be really mean if you did that!" Lorelai told her daughter.

"She only got 50 of all the details. I saved the good details for you mom," Rory commented.

"At least I taught you to give me the good details and your other mom the bad details. But seriously hon, I am in Luke's diner. Give me a quick synopsis before Luke will be back in the diner, which can be any minute now!" Lorelai rambled.

"My twin sister Cindy, Paris Hilton, ultimate coffee test and ..." Rory started but was cut off by another voice on the other line.

"Lorelai put that phone away!" Luke's voice was heard on the other line.

"But Luke!" Lorelai pouted as Rory could imagine what kind of face her mother was putting up just trying to make Luke break. "It's Rory on the other line!"

"Tell her I said hi and put that phone away!" Luke said once more.

"Luke says hi," Lorelai told Rory.

"So I've heard. Should we call later?" Rory asked her mother as she opened the door to her dorm room.

"No! I could go outside! It's very mean that you only tell me about an ultimate coffee test and you want to talk later!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai!" Luke's warning voice was heard once again.

"Hey you said it yourself! You wanted a short synopsis and you got one!" Rory defended herself as she moved to her bedroom where she would want to catch up on some deprived sleep.

"That doesn't mean you actually have to listen!" Lorelai told her.

"What happened with that speech of to respect your parents and to listen to them!" Rory shot back at her.

"Well most likely whoever said that first had no idea how annoying daughters can be when they give you mean spoilers about what they were doing this weekend," Lorelai said.

"We'll call later! I really need my sleep! Bye! Love you!" Rory said as she closed the phone and fell on bed, feeling asleep almost immediately.

But one thought was still rushing through her mind, was Stephanie right? Did she still have a chance with Logan?

**

* * *

Author's note: **

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really enjoyed them !

if you want to see Rory's dress then go to fanfiction area (Look under fan section) and go find my fic. There you can find the link to the dress. Same will happen with future dresses of Rory. But I'll mention it again if that's necessary!

**Next chapter: It never hurt to help or does it?**

Richard noticed something at the LDB-party and starts to meddle, along with Emily of course.

Please review!


	20. It never hurts to help or does it?

**Chapter 20: It never hurts to help or does it?**

"Emily, if you had seen you couldn't have believed it!" Richard exclaimed with a tone of thrill in his voice.

"Come on Richard," Emily replied. "You have been telling me this all morning but really, tell me. Who is it about? Is it about Eliza Wildhart and that she might have an affair with her gardener. I heard many rumours about that!"

"No it's not about that," Richard told her. "But do tell me about that later. It's about Rory!"

"Rory?" Emily wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, she's fine. She's better then fine, I think she is in love," Richard replied.

"In love?" Emily wondered as her face lit up slightly, as she knew it must be a special boy Rory might be in love with if Richard is so happy about it. "Who is the lucky man?"

"Logan Huntzberger," Richard answered.

"Logan? Excellent choice, so should we set up a diner with those two?" Emily already started planning. "I would love to have diner with those two together! They will have amazing children!"

"Except they are not together," Richard told his wife. "At least not yet."

"They're not together? Then how do you know she's in love with the man?" Emily wondered.

"Well you know Rory is now apart of the LDB and I already thought it was weird that they hardly spoke to each other all night so Colin filled me in. It appears that there was a mistake on Rory's behalf when Logan told her he liked her," Richard started to tell the story. "But Rory said something she didn't want to say and of course you shouldn't believe everything people say but I saw how she looked at him and how he looked at her. They truly like each other."

"Wonderful!" Emily exclaimed happily.

"Now we only have to help them. What do you think we should do?" Richard asked his wife.

"I have an excellent idea," Emily replied with a big smile on her face as she filled Richard in on her plan.

It was monday, her day off and she was happy she had a day off because she was still tired from the weekend's events. She had fallen asleep yesterday and hadn't woken up since this moment. She noticed her mother called her several times but apparently she slept right through it. But she decided it would be the safest thing to call her mom this instant or she would play, she would be sure of that. So she dialed her mom's cell number.

"Institution 'Moms awaiting their daughter's phone call', Lorelai speaking," her mother said when she answered the phone.

"I'm sorry mom. I was just really tired. I was out of bed at six you know and I only had 3 ½ hours of sleep saturday night so I had to get my beauty sleep," Rory apologized.

"Well we do need our beauty sleep so I'll let it slide, just this once," Lorelai told her daughter. "So how your weekend? The things you told me have nearly killed me of excitement. Please tell me what you meant by the Ultimate Coffee test and Paris Hilton? Weird combination."

"Well it was a weird weekend," Rory pointed out as she started to tell about all the events of the weekend. The coffee test, the twin and pregnancy situation and of course the exposure of her darkest secret.

"You told them? Everybody? Even my dad?" Lorelai wondered a bit astonished that Rory could reveal such a thing to people she hardly knew.

"Yeah I did. Lying just didn't seem to be an option," Rory commented.

"Why not? Nobody knew about it there, unless if Lane was there or me, but we weren't so nobody would have known if you had lied or not," Lorelai said.

"Logan was there," Rory pointed out.

"Well did he know?"

"He does know now," Rory stated the obvious.

"I know that but did he know before?"

"Before what?"

"Before you told everybody else at that event your darkest secret, did he know about the Dean situation before this weekend?"

"He didn't know before this weekend," Rory answered.

"Then how come lying wasn't an option if Logan didn't knew about it before this weekend?" Lorelai wondered.

"Somehow he also knows when I'm lying, when I am for example trying to get out of something he had planned. He just seems to know," Rory explained. "I just think that if I told a lie, he would have known."

"Maybe he could tell you're lying because you always blink with your eyes," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I do not blink with my eyes when I lie!" Rory defended herself

"I could swear I heard some blinking," Lorelai laughed.

"Weird woman!" Rory insulted her mother

"Well your name is lorelai too and you are my daughter so that makes you one weird woman too! Welcome to the family of weirdo's!" Lorelai rambled.

"Glad to be in it," Rory responded with a slight sense of sarcasm in it.

"So did you talk to Logan this weekend?" Lorelai asked her daughter seriously.

"We had a small talk. When I was about to apologize a girl dragged him off onto the dancefloor," Rory explained.

"Those darn society girls!" Lorelai complained.

"You were once a society girl you know," Rory pointed out.

"You're right," Lorelai commented. "Was she blond? I bet she was blond, those darn blond society girls!"

"She was a brunette if I am not mistaken so if you say that you're going to insult yourself too," Rory said.

"And you too," Lorelai pointed out.

"Me?"

"You're one of us too, you know."

"I didn't grow up in that high society world," Rory pointed out. "How come that makes me a high society girl?"

"You like Logan right? A high society guy, you want to be with him so when you guys do, you are a high society girl," Lorelai explained. "It's as simple as that."

"Really simple, except for the fact that me and Logan aren't together," Rory stated.

"You will be. Fate will bring you together," Lorelai said.

"Weird. Finn mentioned the same thing about fate," Rory remembered. "Now that's weird!"

"Finn is a wise man!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yet I am smarter!" Rory laughed. "But I have to go! Need to study a bit. See you mom. Love you!"

"Love you too kid!" Lorelai said as she hung up on the phone.

Rory closed her cell phone and threw it on her bed and she decided to study some more.

After a few hours of studying, it was time for a break, so Rory headed out for some coffee. When returning a few minutes later, she could hear her cell phone go off again. Without checking the ID caller she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rory said as she picked up the phone.

"Rory, it's your grandmother," Emily's voice was heard on the other line.

"Grandma, hi!" Rory exclaimed, a bit surprised by her grandmother's phone call. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How is Yale?"

"Yale is good and keeps you busy," Rory answered as she couldn't help but wonder what the reason was for this call. "So what's the reason for this phone call?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join us Thursday night with diner instead of Friday night. We will have some special guests over and I'd like you to meet them," Emily explained as Rory stayed silent on the other line. "Rory?"

"Yes I am sorry. Just checking my schedule," Rory responded. "Thursday night sounds good! I'll see you then!"

"Great! See you Thursday. And put on a nice dress."

"Dress? It's not going to be a party like that Yale Alumni party is it?" Rory questioned.

"No nothing like that. Just a simple diner like we have on Friday except this time it's on Thursday," Emily explained quickly. "I have to go Rory. There's a DAR meeting. I'll see you Thursday. Bye!"

"Bye," Rory said as she could hear the phone line go dead.

Soon thereafter she had called her mother about the early diner night with her grandparents so they made plans for Rory to come to Stars Hollow on Friday night so they had time to watch all three Godfathers that weekend.

Then Thursday night arrived and Rory quickly took a shower after being back at her dorm after her last class. She put on a simple black dress while wearing her hair down to her shoulders. She quickly grabbed her purse and coat and walked out of her dorm because she had to be quick because it was already 6:40 pm.

Around 7:05 pm she arrived at her grandparents house, she noticed two cars standing outside her grandparents house and one seemed to be familair to her but she payed no further attention to it. She rang the bell and the maid opened who politely accepted her purse and coat as she motioned Rory to the whereabouts of her grandparents and their guests.

Rory walked to the living room where she was stunned when she saw who those special guests were. On the sofa, she saw Logan along with two elder people who Rory thought were most likely Logan's parents and of course her grandparents were there too.

"Rory, how wonderful to see you," Emily exclaimed as she gave her granddaughter a quick hug. "You look marvelous."

"Thanks grandma," Rory responded politely. "Hi Grandpa. Long time no seen!"

"Indeed," Richard grinned as he poured his granddaughter a drink and handed this to her.

"Thanks," Rory thanked him as she remained standing in the room next to her grandmother. There was a spot free next to Logan, which wasn't a real coincidence according to her. But what was Logan doing here?

"Rory," her grandmother started. "I'd like you to meet our special guests. You know Logan and these two people are his parents Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet the both of you. I heard many things about you," Rory responded politely.

"All good I hope," Mitchum responded.

Sharing a glance with Logan and she was reminded of the stories Logan always shared with her about his father and how he forced Logan into the business.

"There were many good things indeed," Rory said politely. And she wasn't lying she heard many good things about him but also a few things she didn't like. It wasn't right to force someone in the business he didn't want to attend although she had a slight feeling Logan did want to take over the business eventually and that he was most likely doing this to tick off his father.

"Take a seat Rory," Emily said as she motioned to the empty spot next to Logan. She sat down and smiled at Logan who smiled back at her but then he turned back to her grandparents and his parents.

"So Rory how is Yale?" Shira asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yale is good. The professors give you lots of assignments and my editor Doyle and the YDN keeps annoying me but other then that it's fine," Rory responded.

"You work at the Yale Daily News?" Shira wondered.

"Yes, this is my second year at the paper. I love to work there even though Doyle can be hard to satisfy with an article, especially when he's in a bad mood which he is most of the times," Rory told her politely. So far it wasn't that bad, hopefully it stayed this way, but she had a bad feeling things wouldn't turn out the way she hoped they would.

"So you want to be a reporter in the future?" Mitchum asked her.

"An overseas correspondant," Richard added. "I can't say how proud we are of her." Which made Rory blush slightly.

"Very interesting," Mitchum remarked. He liked the girl, she had ambitions and wasn't afraid to say what she wanted to say. But he also saw how Logan looked at her and he couldn't say he liked the way he looked at her. If Logan had serious intentions with this girl then he wouldn't be pleased. She was an excellent girl but she wasn't suitable to be a future Huntzberger wife.

"It's nice that you have ambitions and that you know what you want," Shira commented.

"I have wanted this since I was a little child," Rory added. "So nothing is going to stop me from achieving my goal."

Shira was impressed the girl. She had ambitions and knew what she wanted in life. She seemed to have a great bond with her grandparents and an excellent and extrodinairy bond with her mother Lorelai. And like Mitchum, she also noticed the way Logan looked at Rory and it was a look she hadn't seen on Logan before. It seemed that Emily was right when she told that Logan most likely liked Rory and Rory probably felt the same. She couldn't say from Rory but she could feel the tension between the two of them. But one thing she knew for sure, she wouldn't mind having a daughter in law like Rory, no not at all.

"Mrs Gilmore, diner is ready," the maid said when she entered the room.

"Good. Let's continue in the dining room," Emily said as they all rose from their seats and walked to the dining room. Emily and Richard both sat at the head of the table, Rory sat opposite of Logan at the table as Mitchum sat down next to his son and Shira joined Rory's side.

The maid then walked back into the room and diner began. Several topics were discussed, the good old days at Yale, the DAR, a few rumours that both Emily and Shira had heard along with a few other subjects.

"So Shira, when does Honor's wedding take place?" Emily asked Logan's mother.

"In a few weeks, they are marrying on June 24th at the reception and ceremony are being held at the Japanese Tea Garden." Shira told Emily.

Rory was slightly confused who was this Honor they talked about? She thought it would be Logan's sister since Shira seemed to be so up to date with the wedding but that didn't say that much because the people were very up to date on all the people that were apart of the high society and were in the DAR.

Logan looked at the puzzled look on Rory's face, he knew she was probably thinking who this Honor was or it was about how she had gotten herself in this situation. That was a question he had been asking himself all night too because it really seemed to be set up. He already found it suspicious when a diner was taken place at the Gilmore's house at first he didn't want to go but his parents practically forced him. Then he thought about it, it was most likely that Rory wouldn't be there since she always had diner with her grandparents on Friday nights not on Thursday nights. So he had decided to go and please his parents but when Rory had walked into the room a bit earlier, it was all clear to him. Somebody was up to something..

"The Japanese Tea Garden is an excellent place, very good service," Emily responded. "So Logan have you found yourself a date for the wedding yet? I am sure girls are crawling at your feet."

"No I haven't found a date for my sister's wedding yet," Logan told Emily, and he had hoped Rory would get the hint of sister in case she was wondering who this Honor girl was. And it seemed she understood a bit more because she looked up to him and smiled.

It was weird how people could know what you were thinking, without talking to each other all night.

"I truly love weddings," Emily continued, staying on the topic of wedding which didn't go by unnoticed by Rory nor Logan. "Cape Cod is an excellent place for a wedding. Richard and I attended a wedding there once and it was amazing. I'm sure you'd love it, Rory."

"What?" Rory wondered, did she hear it correctly? She talked about weddings and how Cape Cod was a great place for a wedding and she commented on how she would love it. Was she already planning a wedding?

"Cape Cod is a wonderful place," Emily repeated.

"I'm sure it is," Rory said as she played with her food a little bit. The maid then came and took their plates and brought in the next course.

"Maybe you will become a grandmother soon, Shira and you Mitchum, a grandfather, wouldn't that be lovely? I'm sure Honor will have adorable children," Emily told them with a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait! Babies are always adorable," Shira responded.

"Yes they are. Don't you agree Logan?" Emily asked once again.

"I guess so," Logan responded not knowing what the best way was to respond to this.

"How about you Rory? Do you want to have children in the future?" Shira asked Rory.

"I do want children in the future yes. I think almost any woman would want a child, of course there are exceptions but I'm not one of those," Rory rambled on.

"Don't you think Logan and Rory would be great parents?" Emily asked Shira.

"I think they would. They'll be a good example to their children and both of them are from good families so there will be no worries about money," Shira added.

Rory exchanged a brief look with Logan who was just as shocked as she was. Were they planning out their wedding and already discussing possible grandchildren? She and Logan weren't even an item, they were even hardly friends at the moment.

"Her blue eyes," Emily continued.

"And his blond hair, a perfect match!" Shira added and both women laughed as Rory was just amazed with what was happening right in front of her. She really wished her mom was here to help here but now she was here, all alone, hearing people talk about a possible wedding. Even Richard and Mitchum started to discuss about how prenups were essential with a wedding and all.

"Excuse me grandma, since when did you become the wedding planner?" Rory asked her angrily as she could feel the anger start to build in her body. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Rory," Emily warned her granddaughter.

"I'm sorry but who gives you the right to plan my wedding or Logan's for that matter. I didn't give you the right so please stay out of it," Rory told her grandmother angrily.

"Rory," her grandfather now warned.

"No grandpa, grandma isn't really the best matchmaker," Rory attacked her grandmother once again. Ever since the wedding, the relationship between her grandmother and herself had been very simple. Rory was still angry with her for the break up between Luke and her mother and now she was meddling in her affairs?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked her granddaughter as she saw the rage in Rory's eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," Rory accused her. "Putting my dad in the picture when Luke and mom were doing so good. Telling my dad he still has a chance with my mom when my mom finally put him in the past. She cares about Luke and I don't understand why you can't accept that she is happy now!"

"Your mom and Luke are back together again so I don't understand what this hassle is about," Emily said.

"It's about all the meddling you've done in my mom's relationship. My mom and Luke aren't back together because of you, they broke up because of you. And now you're starting to begin with me since mom won't talk to you anymore. I already hated that you interfered with my relationship with Dean but really you're going to far. Logan and I aren't even a couple!"

"You will make a smashing couple. We're just trying to help," Emily told her.

"Don't!" Rory simply stated but her voice was filled with anger. "Logan and I are not a couple! Not now, not ever!"

Then she saw the look of hurt on Logan's face and she immediately regretted. How come she always said the wrong things when it came to her and Logan and it was about their relationship. She wanted to be with Logan, why could see never say that instead of saying something which hurt Logan but herself too.

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately while looking at Logan who looked back at her.

"It's okay, Rory," her grandfather said trying to sooth the situation.

"No it's not. I'm really sorry," Rory repeated while still staring at Logan. "I have to go."

"Rory," her grandfather spoke up but Rory interrupted him.

"No really I need to go. I already said things I didn't mean," Rory excused herself as she took one last look at Logan. How could things always go wrong when it came to boys?

Rory quickly drove back to Stars Hollow, she needed to talk to her mom. She drove past Luke and could see that her mom was not there so she headed back home where she saw her mother's car. She headed inside while tears were streamming down her cheeks.

"Mom!" Rory cried out.

"Rory?" Lorelai wondered as she ran down the stairs. Then she saw the dishelved state Rory was in. "What happened?"

"I really screw it up this time," Rory said while tears kept running down her face.

"What happened?" Lorelai repeated once again.

"Grandma," Rory started and Lorelai already started to become angry. Her mother always seemed to do bad things and it appeared it didn't stop after the wedding when she and her mother broke off their relationship.

"She just planned my wedding with Logan and talked about possible children. So I got angry and told her the truth about everything. About you and Luke and how she should stop meddling in my life and yours."

"Sweetie," Lorelai said as she pulled Rory into a hug.

"And then i said that Logan and I will never be a couple! A big mistake! How come I always say the wrong things when it comes to Logan?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know. How did Logan take that?"

"He was hurt," Rory explained. "And I can't blame him. It was mean of me to say it. And I told him I was sorry and then I quickly left the house."

"You apologized?" Lorelai wondered. "To who?"

"Logan," Rory said. "I just hope he understand I was apologizing to him and not for what I said to grandma. I am so not going back to them anymore."

"You can't cut them out of your life Ror, they are paying for Yale," Lorelai said.

"then I am dropping out of Yale. Then I don't have to talk to Logan anymore or see him anymore, so I won't say stupid things anymore and then I am no longer obligated to go to Friday night diners." Rory rambled.

"You're not quitting Yale. If I have to, I'll even go back to Friday night diners with you, as long as you don't give up on Yale. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay."

"Any classes tomorrow?"

"First one starts at 14:00," Rory told her.

"Good. You're staying here and we're going to do some serious wallowing!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I didn't break up!" Rory replied.

"Yet you feel sad. Wallowing is the next thing on your to do list, no discussion can change that," Lorelai said as she sat next to Rory on the sofa. She could feel nothing but sorry for Rory, she always said the things she didn't want to say to Logan lately and she would definately pay her parents a visit very soon.

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really enjoyed them !  
Also don't worry about Rory and Logan getting together. I already planned the entire fic and in chapter 24 something will happen which will lead to a reunion between the two of them! That's the only thing I'm giving you guys! I know it's a few chapters away but at least it's something XD

**Next chapter: Goodbye Yale! Hello Summer!**

_Rory's second year at Yale has come to an end! Rory sees Logan again!_

Please review!


	21. Goodbye Yale! Hello Summer!

**Chapter 21: Goodbye Yale! Hello Summer!**

"How could you guys do this?" Lorelai asked when she walked into the study room of her parents' house where Richard and Emily Gilmore were chatting.

"What in earth do you mean?" Richard asked her.

"What I mean?" Lorelai asked bewildered. "How can you talk about Logan and Rory and an upcoming marriage when the two of them aren't even together."

"They like each other Lorelai," Emily responded. "We were just trying to help."

"Wow you really showed me and Rory these last few weeks how good you are at that, didn't you?" Lorelai replied angrily and sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily wondered.

"I think Rory explained that very well during your wonderful diner with the Huntzbergers yesterday," Lorelai told them seriously. "Now stay out of my life and Rory's life!"

"We're paying for Rory's education. She can't stay away from us, we have a contract!" Emily replied.

"A contract! Yes you have a contract, we'll have diner and then we'll leave," Lorelai replied. "That's it!"

"We?" Richard questioned.

"Yes we, I am joining Rory for the Friday night diners again, because I don't want my daughter to be sold to the devil," Lorelai said.

"We are not selling her to the devil," Emily said offended.

"You two, the devil," Lorelai thought out loud. "May be harsh but I can see a few similarities."

"Lorelai!" Emily and Richard both warned their daughter.

"See you next week!" Lorelai said as she left the study and headed out of the Gilmore mansion, back to Stars Hollow.

A week passed and Rory had many exams to study for and to take and of course the packing was beginning again. The year was over and it was time to spend her summer in Stars Hollow. It had been a while since she spend an entire summer in Stars Hollow. Over the week she had also received several calls from her grandparents but right now she just didn't want to talk to them. It was already bad enough that tonight was Friday night again but thankfully her mother joined her tonight. She was forever grateful for that.

"Mom, I am busy packing. I'll be there in about three hours," Rory told her mother over the phone.

"Three hours? How much do you need to pack?" Lorelai asked on the other side of the line. "Are you packing for Paris too?"

"No! I am not packing for Paris," Rory responded. "I just need to pack my clothes, books, cd's and movies. Then I need to wait for the movers to pick up all the furniture to put them in storage and I have to deliver the dorm key at the administration area."

"Busy schedule," Lorelai said.

"I told you so," Rory commented.

"How childish of you to say that," Lorelai pouted.

"Well I am a child, your child, so I think that gives me the right to act like a child," Rory commented.

"I am a child too!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Along with everybody else in the world," Rory said sarcastically. "And since when are you so proud to be Emily and Richard Gilmore's daughter?"

"I'm not even going to answer that. So don't become all Miss Smarty pants on me," Lorelai pointed out. "Yale is making you too smart!"

"Tell my professors that next year!"

"Oh yeah, how were your finals?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject completely.

"Good. Some were hard and some were a bit easier," Rory stated simply.

"No concentration problems?"

"No concentration problems," Rory repeated without questioning it but became a little bit suspicious nonetheless. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you know, because of that aweful diner, tonight's diner and the fact that you haven't seen Logan at all this week!" Lorelai pointed out. "I thought you might have problems with concentrating because of that."

"I started to accept everything so no more problems," Rory explained.

"What did you accept?"

"I accepted that no matter what grandma and grandpa do they will always interfere in my life," Rory explained.

"And Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan is in the past. I blew it up so now i have to deal with the consequences of my actions. And if that means no Logan in my life, then so be it." Rory rambled on.

"Honey, this isn't you," Lorelai commented as she became more worried about her daughter.

"Of course it's me. Who else would you be talking to? Audrey Hepburn?" Rory joked.

"Well I have heard you look alike," Lorelai commented. "But seriously hon, it's not like you to give up so easily."

"What else can I do?"

"Talk to Logan?" Lorelai suggested.

"That never turned out the way it should have," Rory commented.

"Just try it. You were friend once, you know," Lorelai commented. "At least build up your friendship with him or some sort of contact. I'm sure he'd like that."

"It's not like Logan has called or visited me." Rory pointed out.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you said those things even though you didn't mean them, you are the person to make things better. Not Logan," Lorelai said.

"I thin it's time to change the subject," Rory told her mother as she desperately wanted to change the subject. These thoughts had been floating through her mind all week, she could hardly even remember what she had studied for so she could only hope that she passed the exams. It would have been a wonder if she had.

"Fine," Lorelai gave in. "But remember, it's your turn to make things better."

"Yeah yeah," Rory said. "Now I need to continue packing or I won't be home in 3 hours! Bye!"

"Bye hon!"

Rory shut down her phone and continued packing. Her car was stuffed, her furniture was gone, the key was delivered by the administration area and she grabbed her last and final bag when she headed for the car. She threw the last bag in the car and when she closed the door, she noticed Logan standing next to her car.

"Logan, hi!" Rory said a bit shocked by Logan's sudden appereance. She didn't think she would see him again till after the summer was over.

"Hey Ace," Logan said asn Rory just knew how much she missed him calling her Ace. Just as much as Logan missed caling her that.

"So you're done with Yale too for now?" Rory asked, trying to make a slight conversation.

"Yeah, just one more year and Yale is history for me," Logan commented.

"Exciting," Rory stated simply whiel smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

Rory just knew it, this was the chance she had been waiting for. The chance to apologize for all the wrong things she had told him in these last few weeks. Perhaps even the chance to tell him how she feels.

"I'm really sorry for last week at my grandparents'. I shouldn't have said those things," Rory blurted out.

"If that's how you felt, then you have every right to say it," Logan said sincerely. She could see that he was feeling as uncomfortable as she was right now.

"I didn't feel that way," Rory said in all honesty.

"You didn't think your grandparents and my parents were messing with our lives and how appropiate that was? I have to disagree with you on that," Logan stated.

"No, I meant every word I said about that issue," Rory quickly said. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to be with you. Because I do!"

Finally, he knew what Rory was feeling about him. She liked him back hopefully just as much as he liked her. But there was one thing that was bugging him, she had hurt him twice, even though she might have not wanted it, she did hurt him. He didn't want to be hurt in the future again by her.

"Really Ace, I don't think this is the right place to discuss this," Logan said.

"Why not? We need to talk about us," Rory pleaded. Finally she told him how she felt and now he didn't say he liked her back. Maybe he moved on or was doubting her?

"I need to think about us," Logan explained as he could see the hurt in Rory's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"To think about it?" Rory wondered. "We both like each other right? What's the problem then?"

"Really, Rory, I like you a lot. But you have to understand that those things you told me really hurt me." Logan tried to explain.

"I understand that."

"Just give me some time, okay. I need to think things through," Logan told her.

"Okay," Rory said with a nod.

"Okay," Logan repeated. "Have a great summer, Ace!"

"Yeah, you too. Bye Logan," Rory said as she opened her car door and stepped inside as she saw Logan leave by looking in the car mirror. She knew it for sure now, he really doubted and didn't trust her. What had she done?

"Bye Ace," Logan said as he walked off to his own car and sped off to Hartford.

**

* * *

Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really enjoyed them !  
Sorry about still not having Rory and Logan together but I think this was an improvement. At least some Rory/Logan interaction.

**Next chapter: Home Alone**  
_Rory thinks about what she really wants in life and Logan does the same.  
_  
This chap will also be a really short one. Just one about their thoughts so hopefully I have written it very soon!

_Please review!_


	22. Home Alone

**Chapter 22: Home Alone**

Home was Stars Hollow, the place she had grown up, where she had developed herself. The place where she could be herself and where she could think without obnoxious students bumping into her because they're studying while walking or because Paris needs some talk about how she and Doyle can't be in a committed relationship. But thankfully she was saved from that since Paris and Doyle were in a committed relationship right before summer break started. She was happy it was summer break because she would be happy not to run into Doyle in the morning while only wearing some boxers and a women's robe.

But now she was in Stars Hollow. The place where her mom and herself had always been happy. Now her mom was happy with Luke which made Rory happy too. It was good to see those two together even though it took them a long time before they got together.

But during the summer, Lorelai was quite busy with the Inn, it was high season and the Inn was loaded with people and children so Lorelai had little time to spend with Rory or Luke. So Rory decided to help her at the Inn so she could spend some more time with Luke. Lorelai didn't only want to spend time with Luke but also with her only daughter but Rory didn't want that. So after a long discussion, Lorelai gave in.

While working part-time at the Inn she also had another job at her favorite store in Stars Hollow, the bookstore. Her mom managed to get her a job there and of course she agreed to do it. When she had finished stacking all the shelves with books or when it was quiet in the store, she could look for some books herself. It was one of the best summer jobs she could get!

But even though she was busy with all kinds of things, she couldn't help but wonder about the Logan situation. The thoughts kept floating through her mind.

Did he still like her? Had he moved on during the summer? Did he still want a committed relationship with her after telling all those horrible things to him? All these questions kept wandering through her mind.

What if he didn't want to be with her anymore, not even as friends? She still liked him and it was an unbearable thought. How could she avoid him? At moment she wanted to see him, she couldn't find him but in moments when she most likely wanted to be alone, he always showed up. Besides it was his senior year in college, she was sure he was going to be more serious about the paper. She worked at the paper and so would he, so they would definately meet each other all the time.

Not that she hated seeing him, she wanted to see him. She wanted to go over to him right now but that's not what he wanted. He wanted time. Time to think about them.

The last time she heard that from somebody it didn't end well. When Luke told her mom he needed time, they broke up. Of course in the end they did end up back together but still. Pushing the limits just didn't seem right. Her mom had told her she pushed Luke away and perhaps she didn't give him enough time, she didn't know that. But she didn't want to risk that with Logan, she had definately learned that from her mom and Luke.

'Give him some time!' she thought as she couldn't help but wonder if time would do them any good. What if she gave him too much time and he moved on?

Logan in the meanwhile had also been thinking a lot.

A lot of things had happened in the past year. He had returned to Yale after wrecking his dad's yacht. He still had to hear stories about that now, which annoyed him. His sister was engaged to be married, he met many girls and spend a lot of time with Finn and Colin. Just hanging out in the pub or at the dorm.

But now he was happy that he wasn't spending the summer with his two best friends, who stayed in Australia during the summer. They would have constantly reminded him of Rory, an amazing girl he had met the last year. They would remind him about how Rory had a good influence on his life or how he had fallen for her. And he knew it was true. He had fallen for Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore or how he liked to call her 'Ace'.

Now that he looked back at the past year he realised how much of an influence she had been in his life. For some reason, he became more aware of things. For instance her witty remarks. Other then that he had managed to write a lot more pieces for the Yale Daily News even though Doyle kept bothering him, wanting to know why he was here. But in the end he managed to write quite some articles which pleased his father a lot.

Othen then that he also began to look at life a bit more seriously, though partying was still something he enjoyed. But Rory had learned him that there was more in life then just parties and girls. There was a carriere, friends and family and so much more.

But instead of spending the summer with his friends, Logan had spent those days with his father. His father offered him a summer job at the newspaper in New York just to show him around a little bit. At first he declined the offer but when he told Rory he needed to think, he knew it was better to do that without Finn, Colin or Stephanie by his side. The work he had to do, hopefully made him forget about Rory a little bit. Or he hoped at least.

Because the truth was, his father gave him a lot of work which should have set his mind off of Rory for a while but it didn't. For some strange reason he kept wondering how she would write the article or would tease him about how he could have been so serious during the summer while he always said vacations was to relax. Well he definately wasn't relaxing now and whatever this job's intention was for Logan, it didn't work. His thoughts kept wandering back to Rory.

He wanted to see her again but yet he wasn't sure of what had happened between them. She had indeed told him she liked him but was it enough? It should have been but for some reason he kept doubting himself and her. He didn't want to get hurt, he didn't want his heart broken because he was sure if Rory would say such a thing to him again or leave him for a certain reason, he would be heartbroken!

Days went by and they were all spend the same. It was either working at the Dragonfly Inn or at the bookstore. On her days off she spend her days with her mom or with Lane when she was in town or she went to one of Lane's concerts.

But today it was her day off and that meant, lunch at Luke's. The place where the coffee is fantastic and so was the food. Besides her mother couldn't help but compliment on the great service and Rory was instantly reminded of the big smirk that was planted on her mother's face.

It was around noon and she noticed her mother already sitting at the counter, talking to Luke. She could clearly see that her mother was totally in love with Luke and Luke had the same adoring look in his eyes. Never had she seen her mother this happy.

Rory walked into Luke's diner and the all familair door bell started to ring. Rory walked up to the counter where she was happily greeted by her mother and Luke.

"Hi mom, Luke," Rory greeted them with a smile as she sat down on a chair.

"Hey sweetie," Lorelai said. "So what's been up?"

"Nothing much since we had breakfast tomorrow. Except that I bought a new book," Rory said.

"You go to your work on your day off?" Lorelai questioned her.

"I didn't work. I bought a book," Rory exclaimed.

"Still, you go to the place where you work on your day off," Lorelai repeated.

"You go to the Inn many times when you're having a day off. You're just afraid Michel will scare away the kids or that Sookie might have added like 5 desserts on the menu," Rory accused her.

"Well," Lorelai said, starting to think of a reason why it was good that she went to work on her day off but that it wasn't good for Rory. But she knew Rory was right, it was actually quite stupid to go to work on your day off. "I own the Inn. Therefor it's my job to keep things under control."

"You own the Inn with Sookie so I'm sure she can handle things," Rory pointed out.

"Well I just check on Michel. Sookie always gets distracted when she thinks of a new desert," Lorelai lied, much to Rory's pleasure and to Luke's too, who enjoyed it when Lorelai's mouth shut down because Rory made a point.

"That was a lame excuse," Rory said. "It was even more stupid then the time you said that coffee was bad for people who were younger then 30!"

"I never said that!" Lorelai shouted throughout the diner and everybody just looked at her.

"Keep it down Lorelai," Luke told her. "Besides you did tell her that!"

"Thanks Luke," Rory told him while smiling at him.

"I did not!"

"Did too!" Rory exclaimed.

"When?" Lorelai wondered when she could have said such a crazy statement.

"When Luke was closing once and there was only 1 cup of coffee left and Luke didn't want to make anymore coffee. So it was between you and me for that last cup of coffee!" Rory explained the situation.

"That might sound like me," Lorelai reasoned. "At least I had a good reason for saying it."

"Yet it was a crazy and false statement," Rory pointed out.

"Who got the last cup of coffee?" Lorelai wondered as she couldn't remember that day at all.

"Kirk," Rory stated simply.

"How did Kirk get the last cup of coffee when you and me were fighting about it?" Lorelai questioned her daughter.

"While we were bickering, Kirk ordered for a cup of coffee and Luke let him," Rory said as she pointed her finger accusingly at Luke.

"Traitor," Lorelai glared at him.

"We weren't together back then," Luke told her.

"That doesn't matter," Lorelai said. "You were a bad boy Luke. You'll be punished!"

"That was indeed bad," Rory pointed out. "You could have at least given each of us half a cup instead of giving it to Kirk! Very bad!"

"Just as bad as Kate and Leopold!" Lorelai argumented.

"What?" Luke wondered confused.

"The movie, Kate and Leopold," Lorelai said.

"Really bad movie," Rory said. "We only saw it because Kirk picked the movie."

"Kirk isn't doing anything good in our life does he?" Lorelai wondered. "Stealing our coffee, ruining our movie nights."

"Bidding on me at the auction, running out of your Inn naked," Rory continued.

"Hey!" Kirk then yelled. "I am in the room you know!"

"We know," they both said in unison and turned back to Luke.

"So loverboy," Lorelai teased him. "Where's my cup of hot and steaming coffee?"

"In the coffee pot," Luke teased her back.

"It should be in my coffee mug," Lorelai said. "After all these years you still don't know that? I thought I taught you better!"

"You know us men, it's hard to teach us something," Luke replied as the love bickering between the two of them continued.

Rory enjoyed the bickering between the two of them. She could see that the both of them were at ease with each other. The bickering they did, could be insulting for outstanders but for them it was just bickering for fun. Pointless and enjoyable fun.

It was just great to see those two together, they felt good with each other and couldn't be without each other. They trusted each other and that's what made them feel safe with each other.

She wanted to be safe with somebody too. Someone who could enjoy and accept her crazy habits or just challenged her. Someone she could trust and be safe with.

But she realised she knew what felt safe and that was being with Logan. She felt good around him and secure. But the last few weeks and months had been aweful, their friendship that bloomed in the beginning of the year, was falling apart as quick as it grew, even faster. She now knew it, she wanted to be with him because without him, she was home alone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really enjoyed them !

**Next chapter: A Close Call**

_Rory spends a few more days in Stars Hollow before returning back to Yale. There she has a brief meeting with Logan, Finn and Colin. Rory gets a disturbing phone call._

Please review!


	23. A Close Call

**Chapter 23: A Close Call**

Only 1 week till Yale begins again and Rory keeps wondering if she should call Logan or not. He needed time and she was prepared to give him that. But how much time did he need? He had doubts about her which was understandable. Perhaps he had moved on and had started dating casually again or perhaps even in a committed relationship, but she definately didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Rory?" a voice then interrupted. "Wake up!"

"I'm awake," Rory told her best friend Lane.

"So you heard what I said about me and Zach?" Lane asked her.

"Of course I did," Rory replied though she was lying. She hadn't heard a wordt about whatever Lane told her.

"Too bad I was talking about our band tour, isn't it?" Lane told her best friend.

"I'm sorry Lane," Rory apologized.

"Your thoughts are still wondering about Master and Commander?" Lane asked.

"His name is Logan," Rory said a bit ticked off which didn't go by unnoticed by Lane. "And yes I am thinking about Logan if you really want to know. Some people from Stars Hollow even asked me about him."

"Yeah well at least they got to see him! I can't believe you didn't let me meet him!" Lane accused her best friend.

"Not this again! I'm sorry but I forgot!" Rory apologized once again.

"You are forgiven for now," Lane replied. "But next time he's here I want to meet him!"

"That's if he ever gets here again. It's not like we were best friends when summer began," Rory told her.

"Have a little fate," Lane said trying to cheer her friend up.

"You're the third person who talks about fate when I talk about Logan," Rory pointed out.

"Just call him."

"He needed time," Rory pointed out.

"You gave him like eight or nine weeks?" Lane questioned as Rory nodded in return. "That should be enough time."

"Well shouldn't he have called me if he wanted to be with me? Maybe he moved on," Rory said yet she hoped it wasn't true.

"Just call him and you'll find out," Lane advised her.

"Or I can wait till I am back at Yale next week. Then I can talk to him in person," Rory said.

"You could do that," Lane started. "But you'll have to wait another week!"

"I waited many weeks so I think I can manage to wait another one," Rory stated as Luke bursted into the diner.

"Lane!" Luke shouted. "Stop talking to costumers all the time and pick up the orders!" and then he noticed Rory sitting at the counter of his diner. "Oh hi Rory!"

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted him.

"You can talk a bit longer if you want Lane," Luke offered.

"That's not necessary Luke," Rory answered for Lane. "We talked about everything for now, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Lane replied. "See you later Ror." And with that Lane walked to the back to pick up the orders and went back to work.

"So everything is good?" Luke asked Rory.

"Everything's good. Next week I'm back at Yale so I'm preparing myself for a busy time again," Rory answered.

"I'm glad. I should get back to work. I'll see you at the town meeting tonight!" Luke said as he began to walk off but was stopped by Rory.

"You're going to the town meeting?" Rory asked shocked. "You don't do town functions!"

"Your mother kind of forced me," Luke replied with a smile. "See you tonight!" and Luke walked off to the back of the diner again.

Rory then drank her coffee and walked out of the diner. Back into the streets of Stars Hollow. Much to her surprise everybody started to ask her what happened with that Logan guy from the auction who bid $5000, on her. She already found it suspicious that already three people asked her that the same morning but now everybody asked her that, like they were on a mission.

Right before the town meeting started, Rory picked Lorelai up at the Inn and together they walked to Miss Patty's dance studio where the Town meeting was being held.

"Really, I'm telling you," Rory started. "Somebody desperately wants information on what happened between me and Logan. You didn't tell them anything right about what all happened between me and Logan?"

"I only told Luke and I'm positive that he wouldn't spill anything," Lorelai replied.

"Then who wants to know?" Rory wondered out loud.

"Miss Patty," Lorelai stated simply.

"Why would she do that?" Rory wondered.

"Rory, sweetie, you've been going to Yale too much. It's miss Patty!" Lorelai explained like it said enough. "You know she did the same with me when Luke and I broke up. She let all the people in town ask me why we broke up, who was to blame? And she does the same to you,k wanting to know why Logan only visited Stars Hollow once and never again, are you boyfriend/girlfriend? And those kind of things."

"I'm beginning to understand," Rory replied.

"That's my girl," Lorelai said with a wicked smile. "now let's go inside, Taylor is waiting and so is Luke."

"Taylor? What about Jackson?" Rory wondered.

"Sookie had to work so Jackson is babysitting," Lorelai explained.

"Sookie is working at night?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, there's a vegetarian in the Inn and she wants to let this person try all her vegetarian meals," Lorelai explained. "She's in veggy mode!" and with that they stepped inside the dancestudio where Taylor already started the town meeting. They found Luke sitting in the back and joined him.

"Hey Luke!" both girls said in unision, keeping their voices down.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

"Please girls. Be quiet!" Taylor shouted through the microphone. "You're late so enter the room quietly!"

"We're being as quiet as possible!" Lorelai defended herself and her daughter.

"Yet you were still talking!" Taylor said. "I do not tolerate that!"

"Like I do not tolerate you in my Inn to check if the doors aren't squeaking," Lorelai shot back at him.

"It's for your own good," Taylor called out.

"Like it's for your own good to not discuss this any further," Lorelai said warningly.

"I think we have to discuss our previous tpic again," Taylor changed the subject as he turned away from Lorelai and back to the other citizens of Stars Hollow. "Now about the rise of 3 cents on drinks at Al's Pancake House! Unacceptable!"

"Nice going mom," Rory told her mom with a smile.

"Well I'm glad he didn't go on. I don't what I had to say then," Lorelai said. "It would have probably been something humiliating."

"Now onto the topic of Rory Gilmore," Taylor announced which shocked Luke, Lorelai and Rory. The Rory Gilmore topic?

"Stop it!" Rory shouted as she rose from her chair. "I'm a topic?"

"Yes," Taylor said. "We want to know what happened between you and that Logan guy we've been hearing so much about."

"A few things Taylor," Rory started. "One, my private life is none of your business. Two, how come you heard so many things about Logan when I told nobody about him?"

"We googled him," Taylor stated simply. "very interesting young man. He could really help our town."

"Unbelievable," Rory said as she couldn't believe that Taylor could go so far to google Logan on the internet.

"You googled him?" Lorelai asked as she rose up from her chair and stood next to Rory.

"I got over 20000 search results," Taylor said proudly.

"I can't believe you googled him!" Lorelai repeated. "I wonder how many search results my name would have!"

"Mom!" Rory yelled trying to get her mother to pay attention to the situation again.

"Sorry!" Lorelai said.

"Now tell us Rory what happened to you and Logan Huntzberger?" Taylor asked.

"Did you not hear me at all a minute ago?" Rory yelled. "It's none of your business. It's not like I ask the entire town about their personal life! Because I respect a person's privacy."

"Well said," Lorelai encouraged Rory as the entire room remained silent.

"Let's go!" Luke said as he just wanted to get out of here. He never liked town functions and together with Lorelai and Rory, he walked out of the town meeting back to the diner. He was sure a cup of coffee would cheer Rory up.

The minute they left the room, people started talking when the door closed behind them.

"They're talking about me!" Rory shouted outisde the dance studio.

"Let them talk, it at least means you're popular," Lorelai pointed out. "What more do you want?"

"Be shot," Rory stated simply as they entered Luke's Diner where Luke quickly poured them a cup of coffee.

"Don't act like you're the victim here," Lorelai said as Rory looked at her mother confused.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"You get to leave in a few days. I however will be asked every day on how things are going with you and Logan," Lorelai pouted.

"You are so not becoming the victim here! I am!" Rory told her mother.

"You're right. You were the one being shot," Lorelai was reminded. "I'll call CSI right away!"

"Why don't you just call the Fantastic Four and let them save me!" Rory joked back but turned seriously right away. "But really mom. I don't want people to talk about me and Logan."

"They'll forget it soon, most likely tomorrow when Kirk does something stupid again," Lorelai said. "So stop worrying about them so much and worry about what movies we are going to watch this week, before you go back to Yale!"

"We're not going to let Kirk choose the movie again!" Rory quickly added.

"The Grudge was really a bad movie. Maybe we have to start trusting our own guts," Lorelai suggested.

"You think we are ready for that?" Rory said seriously but ended up laughing a little bit.

"Well we only live once so I say we'll go with our guts!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

The week went by quickly. Together with her mother she watched many movies and mocked them a lot of course. Besides that she tried to avoid miss Patty or Taylor as much as possible.

And on Saturday it was time to move. She was going to share another dorm room with Paris this year who managed to convince her to do so. But Rory made sure there were some ground rules about her and Doyle and his robes and boxers. Something Rory wanted to avoid at all costs.

But on Monday it was time for classes again. The professors immediately gave her loads of assignments and many pages to read and memorize.

Around a quarter to two Rory was heading for her last class of the day which started at 14:00 so there was time for a cup of coffee. After ordering her two cups of coffee she turned around to see Colin, Logan and Finn standing there, smirking.

But Rory only had eyes for Logan. She hadn't seen him in weeks and he just looked really good. Even better then the year before.

Logan was astonished by Rory. She looked amazing and beautiful and he missed seeing those perfect blue eyes. It had been a long summer and seeing her like this, made him realise why it was so long. He missed her so much.

"Hey guys," Rory greeted them friendly though she didn't expect to see them at all this day.

"Hey," the three of them said in unison.

"When doing that you really look more like the three Stooges," Rory laughed. "So how was summer?"

"Fantastic!" Finn shouted immediately. "I saw many redheads this summer and boy did we have some fun!"

"I so did not want to hear that," Rory said with a disgusted face. "But I'm glad you're still the same with your Debra Messing-phase."

"Debra Messing?" Colin wondered.

"From Will and Grace? The tv show? The redhaired Grace from that show?" Rory asked them. "Don't you guys watch tv?"

"She's nice," Finn commented. "But a bit skinny."

"I only watch tv in the pool during the summer," Colin said. "Or when I am bored."

"Summer is the worst tv-season. They're showing re-runs," Rory said as she turned to Colin and Logan. "So Colin and Logan, how was your summer?"

"Good. Australia is nice in the summer," Colin replied. "And so are the girls."

"New York was good too," Logan told her.

"No Australia?" Rory asked a bit surprised by Logan's actions to spend the summer in New York instead of with his two best friends in Australia.

"My dad offered me a job and I accepted it," Logan explained. "I am going to work at the paper next year so I might as well prepare myself a little bit."

"Nice," Rory commented as she was surprised by his answer. He'd rather work then party in Australia? It seemed very unlike Logan.

"So Gilmore," Finn spoke up. "How was your summer?"

"Very Stars Hollow," Rory replied as she looked amused at the confusing faces from the three guys. So she decided it was time to explain it a bit. "I helped at my mom's Inn and worked at the bookstore. I visited a few concerts of my best friend Lane and her band and I was annoyed by Kirk and Taylor, Miss Patty and everyone else in Stars hollow. So nothing really special."

"Did you even relax?" Colin wondered as he heard her ramble.

"Of course I did," Rory remarked.

"So how is the lovely Lorelai?" Finn asked as he adored Rory's mother and he enjoyed making Rory angry by asking about her mother all the time.

"Happy with coffee god Luke!" Rory said while sending him a glare.

"I got the message," Finn remarked as Rory's cell phone started to ring.

"And I've got class," Rory remarked as she searched for her phone. "and an annoying phone. See you later guys!"

And with that Rory walked off, heading for class. As she walked off, the boys did the same and walked off to their own classes or dorm.

When Rory nearly reached her class room, she found her phone and noticed that her mom was calling.

"Hi mom," Rory said as she listened to what her mom was telling her. "Oh my, I'm on my way!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really enjoyed them !

**Next chapter: Come Together**

We see what Rory does after getting the phone call. I'm not spoiling anything cos that would ruin the cliffhanger wouldn't it?

_Please review!_


	24. Come Together

**Chapter 24: Come Together**

After listening to her mom on the phone, she hurried her way to the hospital. Not thinking about classes or anything else. She just needed to hurry.

Within twenty minutes she arrived at the Hartford Medical Center. She walked to the reception desk and waited till the woman behind the desk was off the phone.

"May I help you?" the woman asked her.

"I'm looking for Richard Gilmore. Do you know where I can find him? I know he was in a car accident," Rory told the woman.

"Mr. Gilmore is still in surgery. But his family is in the waiting room. Down the hall and on the left," the woman instructed as she pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you," Rory thanked the woman as she followed down the hallway.

When arriving at the waiting room she noticed her mom and Luke talking.

"Hi mom, Luke," Rory greeted as she and her mother gave each other a brief hug.

"Hey hon. How are you holding up so far?" her mom asked her.

"Pretty good since I have no idea how his condition is. Have you heard anything yet?" Rory asked her mother.

"Nothing yet," Lorelai sadly replied as she sat down next to Luke again and Rory took a seat across them.

"Where's grandma?" rory asked as she realised that Emily Gilmore was nowhere to be found.

"She's everywhere," Lorelai stated simply. "just annoying everybody who works here just to find out more about his condition or to make sure he gets a private room."

"That sounds like grandma," Rory commented. At the same moment a brancard with an injured person passed by in the other hallway.

"I really hate hospitals," Luke commented.

"You can go home you know," Lorelai told him. "I'm sure Rory can drop me off in Stars Hollow" and Rory nodded in return.

"No, I'm staying," Luke said determined as he gave Lorelai a brief kiss.

"That's so sweet," Rory said as shelooked at the couple with loving eyes.

"Rory!" a voice then interrupted her thoughts and when she looked aside she saw Emily Gilmore walking towards her.

"Hey grandma," Rory said as she gave her grandmother a brief hug. "How are you?"

"Good under these circumstances," Emily told her. "I'm glad you came. Your grandfather will be thrilled to see you."

"So how is grandpa?" Rory asked, desperately wanting to know more about the current situation with her grandfather. All she had heard from her mother was that her grandfather had been in a car accident and was brought to Hartford Medical Center.

"I have no idea. I know nothing," Emily said sadly when she noticed another doctor. "I think that is one of the doctors who is treating Richard. I'll be right back."

With that Emily walked off into the direction of the doctor. Lorelai and Luke were in conversation and Rory couldn't help but feel alone. Everybody she knew had somebody. Her mom had Luke, her grandparents had each other, Lane had Zach, Paris was with Doyle. It seemed like everybody she knew had somebody, except she didn't.

It was now 17:00 and Logan was walking back to his dorm. His classes were over but he didn't remember anything the professors had told him today. Thankfully he made notes. His thoughts were about Rory and how wonderful she looked earlier that day. He had thoughts about her all summer and urged to call her but always failed to do so. But seeing her again that day made him realise he wanted her more then ever. He had waited too long, he just hoped she still wanted him.

He walked into his dorm and noticed Colin and Finn sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted them as they replied with a wave and continued watching tv.

"We got you some food!" Finn said as he pointed at the kitchen counter where a take out box was standing. Logan grabbed the box and joined Colin and Finn on the couch.

They watched some tv, flipped through some channels and then Colin stopped zapping and spoke up.

"So what's up between you and Rory? You hardly spoke earlier today," Colin asked his best friend.

"Yeah I felt like I had to keep talking so there were no silences," Finn added.

"You were practically the only one who was talking Finn. I didn't really have time to say anything," Logan said.

"But how are things between you?" Colin repeated his question.

"We're being friendly," Logan said.

"And that's what you want?" Finn asked.

"No," Logan said honestly.

"Then go tell her that!" Finn said happily. "It's about time! This already took too long!"

"I think you'll have to wait a bit longer. Just look at the news," Colin said as he pointed out to the television screen.

Finn and Logan looked at the tv and saw a news reporter talking into the camera.

"_I am standing here today on the highway near New Haven where two hours ago, a car crashed into a truck. The car was wrecked and the driver and the other person in the car were taken to the Hartford Medical Center. The driver of the car seems to be doing fine but the other person's current status is unknown. What we do know is that this car belongs to Richard Gilmore and he was taken to the hospital. Bystanders say he was unconscious and others say he was conscious. We'll be back later with more news. Back to you Ronny!"_

"Richard Gilmore?" Finn wondered. "Isn't that?"

"Rory's grandfather," Logan added.

"I wonder if that was the phone call she got earlier was about," Colin thought out loud. "I wonder if she is okay."

"Yeah me too," Logan said softly as he rose from the sofa and grabbed his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked him as he turned down the television and turned around on the couch to see Logan near the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to call her to see if she's okay," Logan told them as he looked for her phone number in his cell phone. He found the number and awaited till the phone was being picked up but very quickly the voicemail was heard on the other line.

"Hey this is Rory. If this is you mom, I am so not going to give up on coffee so there's more coffee for you in the world. If this is somebody else, then please leave a message after the beep! Thanks!"

"She's not answering it," Logan told the guys as he started to grab his coat.

"Well she's most likely in the hospital. You can't have your phone on in there with all those machines," Colin explained.

"What are you doing mate?" Finn asked him as he saw Logan was grabbing his stuff.

"I'm going to see if she might be at her dorm and she forgot to put her phone on or perhaps her crazy roommate knows more. See you later guys!"

With that Logan stormed out of the dorm, leaving a startled Finn and Colin behind.

"He really has it bad, doesn't he?" Colin spoke up after a while.

"Yes," Finn said. "Though it's really sweet! Interesting to see how a person can change so much."

"Wow Finn," Colin said. "Can't really remember hearing you so serious ever before."

"Blame it on the lack of alcohol," Finn said as he turned the tv back on and they continued to watch tv.

Rory was still waiting in the hospital until around six o'clock the doctors told them that her grandfather was doing fine. That he only had a broken leg, few fractured ribs and some bruises. The doctors said he was very lucky because it could have been a lot worse, especially in the state the car was. The doctors told her grandmother that he would wake up in a couple of hours and that they could visit him then. There was definately a huge relief falling of Rory's shoulders.

She decided she would call Paris to tell her the current status and to tell her she would make it home tonight. Now that she knew her grandfather was going to be okay, she could at least go home and sleep in her own bed.

In the meantime Logan hurried to Rory's dorm room. He instantly knocked on Rory's dorm room, hoping she would open the door. But instead her roommate Paris Geller opened the door, out of breath.

"What do you want Huntzberger?" Paris called out as she noticed him.

"Huntzberger is there?" another voice in the room wondered.

"Yes Doyle! He is here!" Paris said agitated as she turned back to Logan. "So what do you want?"

"Is Rory here?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No she isn't," Paris said calmly.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Logan wondered.

"I don't know if you heard it yet but she's in the hospital because her grandfather was in a car accident and..." Paris rambled but Logan interrupted.

"I know about that, I saw it on the news. I was just wondering how she was holding up," Logan told Paris sincerely.

"From what I could tell over the phone a few minutes ago, she seemed fine. She'll be back tonight though, so you can reach her tomorrow," Paris told him. "Now if you excuse me, Doyle wants some attention and I am happy to give it to him."

"Thanks for the image, Geller," Logan told her with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're welcome," Paris said as she closed the door.

And there he was, standing outside her dorm room. What was he going to do? Heading back to the dorm? He didn't really felt like hanging out with Colin and Finn right now, his thoughts were just going to wander around Rory. He knew that for sure. He never thought a girl could have such a power on him, but now he knew how it felt. And he couldn't say he hated it, he kind of liked it. Caring so much about a girl that he wanted to spend every minute of his life with her.

Waiting another few hours in the hospital, it was time for Rory to check on her grandfather. Her grandmother went in first alone, so they could have some privacy, Luke and Lorelai went inside after that, even though Lorelai insisted Rory should go with them but Rory said it was okay. But now it was time for her to go inside at the time of a quarter to ten. She hadn't realised she was already in the hospital for nearly eight hours.

She stepped into her grandfather's hospital room where she was happily greeted by him.

"Hey grandpa," Rory said as she walked into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Hey Rory," her grandfather said.

"So how are you feeling?" Rory asked him.

"Pretty good. I'm not really in pain because of all the medicin but the doctor said they are already sending me home tomorrow and they only want to keep me here for observation," Richard said.

"That's good news," Rory said happily. "I'm glad things are going good. You really scared me when I heard the news."

"Nothing to worry about. Everything is fine," Richard told her.

"I'm glad," she told him silently.

"That's why we are hosting a party on Friday," Richard suddenly told her.

"A party? Isn't that a bit soon for you grandpa?" Rory asked him with a concerned tone.

"Just a small party. I'm sure I'll be doing fine. Otherwise I can always sit on the sofa," Richard told her.

"You could do that," Rory told him as they continued to talk some more until Rory realised it was already 10:30.

"I really have to go grandpa. I do have classes at ten again so some sleep would be nice," Rory told him.

"that's okay. I'll see you Friday!" Richard told her as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you this week to see how you are doing grandpa," Rory told him. "Bye!"

Rory left the hospital in a hurry and drove back to Yale. It had been a long day. She received many notes in her classes and atop of that she heard that her grandfather was in the hospital. She arrived at her dorm building and walked back to her dorm when she noticed a figure sitting next to her dorm room.

She took a closer look and realised she knew that person.

"Logan?" Rory wondered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really liked them ! Sorry for this being not a very long chapter. The next one will be longer!

**Next chapter: Here comes the Heiress!**

_Rory and Logan talk and more events take place_

Please review!


	25. Here comes the Heiress!

**Chapter 25: Here comes the Heiress!**

"Logan?" Rory wondered.

When Rory spoke up she could see that the person in front of her stirred, which signaled her that the person heard her. The person then rose from the ground and stood in front of her.

"Hey Ace," Logan told her with a smile on his face.

"Hi," she told him. "I thought it was you." and with that Rory moved past Logan to her dorm door.

"I don't think you want to go in there," Logan warned her, as he was fully aware of what was going on inside there.

"Why not?" Rory wondered as she looked at him.

"Your roommate told me she was going to please our editor," Logan told her with a big smirk planted on his face.

"I hate it when she does that," Rory told him as she heard some yelling from inside her dorm which intrigued both Logan and herself, so slowly she opened the dorm room to see what was going on. But they couldn't believe her eyes.

"Doyle come back here!" Paris said while yelling through the dorm room while only wearing a bathrobe.

"I don't wanna!" Doyle yelled back at her as he continued to run through the dorm room while only wearing boxers.

"Bad image!" Rory yelled as she quickly closed the door.

"Not my bag either," Logan told her.

"Not?" Rory said acting like she was surprised but she was just joking. "I really thought you of all people would enjoy this."

"It's nice to use it against him you know, I have to admit that," Logan told her. "But really that image was a bit too much. The stories I heard from you were already too much!"

"Welcome to my world!" Rory told him with a smile.

"So do you think it's safe for you to return back to your room tonight?" Logan wondered.

"I don't think so. This could go on for hours!" Rory said as she started to ramble. "Usually they do this on Friday nights when I come back from Friday night diners but apparently they couldn't wait till Friday. So usually I go to Stars Hollow but that's not an option now since I have a class tomorrow at ten."

"Stay with me," Logan simply stated.

"What?" Rory asked. "I can't stay with you. I don't have any clothes or my toothbrush. Besides things between us are kind of, well you know."

"Weird," Logan filled in.

"Yeah kind of," Rory told him sincerely. "And there's the fact that you have Colin and Finn!"

"Don't worry about them," Logan told her. "They don't have classes tomorrow till late in the afternoon. They most likely hit the pub and won't be back till early morning."

"Really Logan," Rory started. "I couldn't stay. I wouldn't have any clothes or what about my toothbrush?"

"You just said that," Logan said. "Besides you can set the clock and go back to your dorm tomorrow morning if it's that big of a problem."

"You have a point there," Rory told him as she thought of the situation. It would be weird to sleep at his dorm while this weird situation was still between them.

"I'm good at making points," Logan smiled. "So what do you say Ace?"

"Sure, it's better then sleeping in front of my dorm room on the floor or in my car. So why not?" Rory told him.

"Because I might kill you in your sleep," Logan teased her as they started to walk to his dorm room.

"Well at least I would die happy," Rory shot back at him which confused Logan.

"Why is that?"

"Because I just had like 4 cups of coffee during the ride home. That should explain enough," Rory told him with a smile.

"Definately explains enough," he confirmed as he opened the door to his dorm room. He took her coat like a gentleman and told her to take a seat.

"Coffee?" he asked her as he walked to the kitchen. She followed him and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rory asked him.

"Well it is 11 o'clock," Logan pointed out.

"I can drink coffee at 11 o'clock," Rory told him as she received a big mug of coffee from Logan who poured himself a cup of coffee too as he sat down on a nearby chair, a few steps away from Rory.

They sat in silence for a while until Rory spoke up. She had to know, because it had been bugging her the entire time they walked to his dorm.

"So why were you sitting outside my dorm room?" Rory spoke up.

"Waiting for you," Logan stated the obvious as he smirked, which caused Rory to roll her eyes.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I saw the news about your grandfather on the news and wondered how you were doing. When Paris said you would be home tonight, I decided to wait for you," Logan explained as he saw Rory smiling at him. "What?"

"That's really sweet," Rory told him with a big smile on her face. "I can't say that anybody has done that for me. Or at least a guy, my mom waited for me a million times."

"My pleasure," he told her. "You know Ace,"

"What?"

"I think we really need to talk about...," Logan started but he didn't really knew how to name it or at least should call it so things wouldn't get awkward. "us. I really missed you over the summer. You need to know that."

"I missed you too," Rory admitted. "I have to say I don't like how things are between us either. It feels weird and not how it should be. You have no idea how much I have regretted everything bad I told you."

"It's okay. You already told me you regretted that," Logan said. "So how should things be between us?"

"What?" Rory asked a bit confused.

"You just said, this is not how it should be," Logan repeated her earlier statement. "How should it be?"

"Well," Rory started but like Logan had before, she didn't know how to tell him. How to put it.

"We should be together," Logan filled in and Rory nodded in return. "I'd like that."

"You would?" Rory wondered. "Why?"

"I think I told you that once before, haven't I?" Logan told with a smile on his face.

"So you didn't move on over the summer? You didn't meet a new girl?" Rory asked.

"Nobody who could make me stop thinking about you," Logan told her honestly. And it was true, at the office there were tons of woman who were flirting with him, on the streets of New York there were also a lot of girls flirting with him. But he just brushed them off, they meant nothing to him. "Really Rory, you mean a lot to me. I was never the guy who stayed with a girl longer then a day but somehow you had the effect on me that made me want to be with you constantly. I even spend more hours at the Yale Daily News because of you. And really these last few months in my life, it felt like it was an eternity. I realised how much you were already being in my life and just life without you seemed unimaginable."

Rory could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Never had she heard such a sweet and honest confession from a guy. She never knew he could speak so well that would make her burst into tears.

"Are you okay Ace?" Logan asked her as he moved over to her and sat down next to her. It hurt him that she was crying especially when he didn't know what kind of tears it were. Were it tears because of how happy she was or how sad she was. He really had no clue. But he couldn't see her like that and he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I am fine," Rory replied when she realised it she hadn't said a thing since he told her what he thought about her. He put his heart on the line and she said nothing. "Just happy."

"Happy?" He wondered.

"Yeah," Rory told him. "I really missed you a lot Logan and thought about you constantly much to my mother's dismay or Lane's because they really thought I was bad company. I kept wondering if you were going to call me over the summer or if I should call you. I kept regretting those things I told at my grandparents' and that stupid 'Oh'! That was really the worst thing I could have told you but somehow I just blurted it out when I really wanted to kiss you at that moment for saying that."

"So what are we going to do now?" Logan wondered as he really didn't know how things would go on from now on. This was all new to him, telling a girl how you feel, putting your heart on the line. Everything was new to him, and like he once told her that you should try new things, he definately wanted to try this but only with Rory.

Rory smirked as she moved closer to Logan and she pressed her lips on his. The kiss became intense and both of them opened their mouth to let their tung enter each other's mouth. Then Rory broke off the kiss and smiled at him and he happily returned it.

"I liked that suggestion," Logan smirked.

"I hoped you would," Rory told him with a smile on her face.

"So this is it?" Logan asked her. "What are we now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Only if you want that," Rory asked him as she slightly feared he didn't want that, since he wasn't the commitment kind of guy.

Logan saw the doubt in her eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I wouldn't want anything else," Logan told her as they curled up in each other's arms and just held each other. No watching tv, no Colin or Finn disturbing them, it was just the two of them holding each other.

"Rory?" Logan then spoke up.

"Hmm?" Rory said as she felt like she was about to fall asleep.

"I never really did the boyfriend thing. If I do anything wrong, you do have to tell me okay?" Logan asked her.

"You'll do fine," Rory assured him with a smile on her face as she lifted her head from his chest and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"We could go to sleep in my bed you know, or you could sleep there and I'll sleep here," Logan suggested not wanting to push anything.

"No this is nice," Rory told him. "Besides I don't feel like moving. I'm too tired."

"Goodnight Ace," Logan told her while planting a kiss on her temple as he could hear her murmer a goodnight. He watched her as she fell asleep, this was really too good for words. Finally he held Rory in his arms and things just couldn't be more perfect.

The rest of the week went by fast. Rory had immediately called her mom the next morning to tell her that Logan and herself were now in a commited relationship. Lorelai was happy for her daughter because she knew that Logan made her happy, happier then when she was with Jess or Dean.

Other then informing her mom who also told her that she was going to the party that her grandparents were hosting. Rory had spend a lot of time at the Yale Daily News or studying and of course she had spend her time with Logan. Doyle was annoyed by the relationship Logan and Rory had because that meant that Logan was spending a lot more time at the paper.

But then finally Friday had arrived, Rory had invited Logan along with her so she could finally tell her grandparents that she and Logan were now officially a couple. Rory and Logan already imagined on how Emily Gilmore was going to react and how she was going to plan the wedding immediately.

Earlier that week she had bought a dress along with her mother. It was an absolutely beautiful dress. It was a white and turquoise coloured dress made of satin with white tulle. There was a light flower print on the top of the dress. With a few matching jewelry, Rory waited for Logan to pick her up at six. Her grandparents had told her to get early since the party would begin at seven. At six sharp, a knock was hear on the door and Rory opened the door, looking at Logan who was in a nice tuxedo with a blue tie. She gave him a brief kiss on the lips when she broke it off again.

"We're a match," Rory told him the minute she noticed his tie. She then smiled at the confused look on his face.

"Drank too much coffee again?" Logan joked.

"You can never drink too much coffee!" Rory defended her coffee. "I meant the color. You have a blue tie and I have a blue dress! We're a match!"

"A match made in heaven," Logan told her which made Rory slightly blush. "Might I say milady, you look absolutely amazing! Gorgeous!"

Logan was just amazed by how well the dress looked on her. He had tried every day to find out what kind of dress she bought but she wouldn't spill. She had told him that now she finally had a secret and he was left in the dark. But the dress just looked amazing on her, the blue in the dress matched her blue sapphire eyes perfectly. She was a perfect picture with only a slight touch of make up on, which was really unnecessary for Logan. She was already beautiful.

"Thank you," Rory told him. "You look good too!"

"Good? Not amazing?"

"I didn't think your ego needs more flattering," Rory joked. "Now let's go!"

She dragged Logan off with her and together they walked to his convertible car. As a gentleman he opened the car door for her and they drove off to the Gilmore Mansion once again where a party was going to be held.

The minute they arrived at the mansion and Rory introduced Logan as her boyfriend, Rory could see a smile appear on Emily Gilmore's face immediately.

"So there was no need for that outburst a few weeks ago, Rory," Emily told her as she directed to that diner she had before the summer began with the Huntzbergers.

"Things were different back then, grandma," Rory told her grandmother.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked her.

How was she going to say this? She didn't feel like telling her the entire story about the 'Oh' situation. She could already imagine the lecture her grandmother was going to give her about why she hadn't run after him and stuff like that. And she really didn't feel like going through all that again.

"We were just friends back then, Emily," Logan added for her. "I think Rory didn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Ah that explains it," Emily said. "Thank you Logan. Now I must check on a few things. I'll see you later tonight. Your grandfather is in the living room."

With that Emily Gilmore took off, into the kitchen, and both Logan and Rory went to the living room.

"Thanks," Rory told him as they walked to the living room.

"No problem Ace," Logan told her with a smile as they greeted Rory's grandfather.

They talked for a while about Yale and business as Richard also complained a bit about how he expected to be more recovered from the accident. He told them that he would spend most of the night on the sofa. Rory felt sorry for her grandfather but also found it very weird to host a party while having injuries. But it was hard to convince a Gilmore and she knew that so she just thought the best way to teach him wrong is by letting him go through the pain of tonight's events. Mean, but then again it was what Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, had taught her.

After being in conversation with her grandfather for a while, Lorelai and Luke arrived. Lorelai managed to bring Luke along because she knew why this party was being thrown and she assured Luke that he wouldn't want to miss it.

Rory also wondered what this party was all about. She thought it could have been another Alumni Party but it didn't make sense since her mother was invited too. But she decided not to ask any questions, she had asked them to Logan but he swore to her that he really had no idea what this party was about.

At seven, the party began and more and more elite people joined the party. Rory noticed Logan's parents entering the room along with a few other people she recognised from the Alumni party a year ago.

Rory and Logan mingled a little bit with Lorelai and Luke, mostly Lorelai who was thrilled to finally see the two of them together. Around eight o'clock both Emily Gilmore and Richard Gilmore wanted to make an announcement. It was Richard who spoke up.

"Good evening," Richard started off with. "I am going to keep this brief since tonight isn't about me but my lovely granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or Rory for short."

"Me?" Rory wondered as she looked at her mother who just smiled at her. She definately knew that her mother knew more about it.

"Just keep listening," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Due to my accident a few days ago, Emily and I thought about a few things in our lives," Richard continued. "We already discussed this when I had an attack a few years ago but I didn't find it very necessary to discuss it any further. But now I do. I would like to announce that when I decide to stop working at my company, my granddaughter Rory will be the owner of my company."

"What?" Rory said quietly in a shocked voice.

"Congratulations," Her mother told her in a low voice as Richard continued.

"For now I have no intentions of quitting but if time comes I am certain that the company will be in good hands with my granddaughter. So hear is to the new heiress of the Gilmore family!" and with that Richard rose his glass into the air and soon everyone else in the room followed his command. "Now Rory, would you like to say anything?"

Did she have to get up there? What was she going to say? With pleading eyes she looked at Logan but he just shrugged his shoulders, telling her that he couldn't get her out of this. So she stepped forward to her grandmother and grandfather.

"I have really no idea what I am going to say since this just shocked me. I had no clue this was the purpose of this party so I can't find the words. Just a thank you to my grandparents for trusting me to do this and just overall my mother for her moral support in my life. Thank you," Rory told them as she walked back to her mother, Luke and Logan as her grandparents followed her.

"Congratulations Rory," both of her grandparents congratulated her.

"Thanks, I guess," Rory told them. "But one question. Why are you hosting a party for annoucing that I am the heiress? Couldn't you just tell me at Friday night diners?"

But before her grandparents could respond, Lorelai already had her answer ready.  
"Sweety, high society people even host a party when their kid get their first A in college. They love parties and they use the most craziest reasons for them!" Lorelai explained while smiling widely.

"Don't be silly, Lorelai!" Emily told her daughter before turning to Rory. "We are hosting this party because this is important Rory. All the companies our family owns control a lot of things in the world. You becoming the heir of such a business is important and worth an announcement and party."

"Indeed. Our company has a large influence in the world and we know that the day I leave the company it will be in good hands, your hands," Richard added.

"But why didn't you tell me this in private before this whole party? And how did you come to this decision all of the sudden with leaving the company? And what about mom?" Rory rambled on with questions.

"Easy with the questions, hon. I have chosen not to be in this high society life a long time ago and I don't fit here but I do have to say that the parties are great!" Lorelai explained. "But you Rory, you are perfect for this world. I've seen your face before the announcement and you were just glowing! You loved it!"

"And we didn't tell you in private because first of all we wanted you to be surprised and you wouldn't have been if we told this again on a party like this. And to answer your question about why I am thinking about leaving the company. Since that accident I really realised that my health is something you can't control. I just want to have a backup for the company so it will be in good hands." Richard explained once more.

"I don't know what to say. How will this effect my life? Do I have to give up on journalism and start to learn economics or something like that?" Rory again began with the questions.

"You dont have to learn economics. You can hire people to control the company while you follow your own dreams. But I do have to say that reporters might be interested in your life now." Richard told her while smirking at his last remark.

"Isn't that funny! A reporter is interested in a fellow reporter's life. That's really funny!" Lorelai laughed.

"I don't want other people to be interested in my life!" Rory commented.

"That would be so EdTV! Seeing you in the tabloids and on tv every day because they want to have the latest scoop about you!" Lorelai continued.

"Not funny mom! How can I do things I like when I know people are ready to make photos of me." Rory said a bit worried about how this all was going to effect her private life.

"Don't worry Rory. I'm sure things won't be as bad as they seem right now. Just wait how things will turn out." Emily assured her.

"Yeah Ace, relax a bit! I'm an heir too you know and I hardly get photos taken from me." Logan assured her as he spoke up ever since she returned back to him after her short speech.

"Or the media could be interested in two people who are heir and heiress of a big family company!" Richard thought out loud.

"That would make some great pictures!" Logan added as he smirked at Rory who just gave him a evil glance in return. He put his arm around his shoulder just to show her he was being there for her.

"What about money? I am sure I'll be invited a lot for these parties now. How am I supposed to pay for clothes?" Rory asked.

"All taken care of. You'll receive a credit card soon enough, unlimited, so you can purchase anything you need for events like these. Of course, you can't abuse the card like your mother would do that." Emily told her while she directed the last part to Lorelai.

"Who says I would do such a thing?" Lorelai said offended but smiled nonetheless. "Of course I could buy many Jimmy Choo's for it! Unlimited! Do you know how many Choo's you can buy for that?"

"That's exactly what I meant a minute ago. I know you will handle it well Rory," Emily assured her.

"But don't spend it on Jimmy Choo's. Last time I heard about it, they cost a fortune," Richard advised her.

"How about Manolo Blahniks? Mom likes those shoes too!" Lorelai piped in.

"Stop it right now! None of you are helping except for grandma and Luke! So I only listen to grandma and Luke from now on. I'll leave you all alone so you can talk some more about me, the heiress and guest of honor!" Rory laughed as she walked off, leaving all of them behind with a smile on their face.

"Already an attitude! I taught her so well!" Lorelai commented as Rory walked through the room.

Rory continued to walk through the room, a lot of people congratulated her. She didn't really see why they did that since know that she thought of it, it was always quite sure she was going to enherit all the money of the Gilmore family, she just never thought of it because she never looked at her grandparents that way, as only money. Besides she knew her mother would never accept it since she wanted to do things on her own and not by any help from her parents not even know. She knew that her mother still wanted to prove that she was capable of doing things on her own.

Then she was being congratulated by two people she hoped she could avoid at all costs this evening. It's not like she hated them but it was just that the previous meeting they shared wasn't really that nice.

"Hello mr and mrs Huntzberger," Rory greeted them politely as she just hoped Logan would come by to save her soon!

"Hello Rory, lovely to see you," Shira greeted her. "Congratulations, twice."

"Twice?" Rory questioned.

"Yes on becoming an heiress and on being Logan's girlfriend," Shira told her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I didn't know that you knew that me and Logan were seeing each other," Rory told her in all honesty.

"I didn't hear it from Logan, I heard it from people all around," Shira explained.

"I'm sure Logan wanted to tell you. It's just that things have been pretty hectic this week," Rory apologized on behalf of Logan, he had saved her earlier this night so she was going to put in a good word for him. "He was pretty busy with the paper, Doyle can be pretty though when he wants to be."

"Paper?" Mitchum said. "That's a first."

"He's been there pretty much lately actually, even the previous year," Rory defended Logan in front of his father.

"Oh look Mitchum, there's Diana Fielding, I'll go say hi. I'm sure I'll see you soon Rory, we'll have diner sometimes," Shira said as she excused herself and went over to another woman at the other side of the room.

"I'll be right there, Shira," Mithcum told his wife as she left. "Enjoy yourselves for now Rory, but don't get used to it!"

With that Mitchum excused himself and followed his wife to the other side of the room. Bedazzled, Rory looked after him as she saw Logan coming up to her.

"Hey Ace," he said. "I saw you needed rescuing. I guess I'm a bit too late. You okay?"

"I'm okay," she told him, but she wasn't sure. She had no idea what Mithcum meant with that last part. Don't get used to it? But she immediately focused back to Logan. "So your parents know we're together."

"I figured they'd find it out," Logan told her with a smile. "My dad is also quite a reporter Ace. I would have been ashamed if he hadn't figured it out while I'm doing this with you." and with that he kissed Rory on the lips.

But their kissing was interrupted by Lorelai and Luke who watched the happy couple.

"Uhmm...," Lorelai coughed loudly and Logan and Rory stopped kissing to see Lorelai and Luke standing behind them.

"Oh sorry," Rory said with a big smile on her face. "Do you want to hit the bar? I'll be happy to step aside."

"Funny girl," Lorelai commented. "So everything is good?"

"Perfect," Rory commented as both Logan and herself looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. It was indeed perfect!

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really liked them !

**Next chapter: Like Normal People**

_Rory and Logan go on their first real date!_

Please review!


	26. Like Normal People

**Chapter 26: Like Normal People**

It was Tuesday, a few days after the party her grandparents hosted. Apparently the news about her becoming the Gilmore heiress had traveled around Yale and several people congratulated her on becoming it. She thanked all of them but she became sick of it. But now she was at the Yale Daily News, where nobody could interrupt her and where she could work in peace.

"Hey Ace," Logan said as he stood in front of her desk, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," Rory replied as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Before it could become intense, she broke it off. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my lovely girlfriend isn't a good reason?" Logan asked her with a smirk on his face.

"It would be a good reason but," Rory started.

"But what?" Logan wondered.

"But you don't usually come to the newspaper," Rory pointed out. "At least not voluntarily. You always avoid Doyle and the paper."

"True," Logan started. "But I didn't have a girlfriend before who spends a lot of time here. So you're worth the risk of running into Doyle."

"Isn't that sweet?" Rory said sarcastically as she continued to work on her article.

"I'm glad I hold your affection that long," Logan remarked sarcastically.

"I need to finish my article," Rory commented. "That's what most people do around here who don't nap like you do. Don't you have an article to finish?"

"I do, but I am working on it at my dorm room," Logan told her seriously but soon his serious look turned into a grin. "I always get distracted here."

"Distracted?" Rory wondered as she looked up. "By what?"

"By my lovely girlfriend," Logan told her with a smirk on his face as Rory rolled her eyes in return.

"Well my lovely boyfriend," Rory started with a smile. "Do you know how many times you called me your girlfriend in the last few minutes? Three times and not very subtle either."

"Sue me if it bothers you," he joked.

"Well I did met a few nice law students on that party my grandparents hosted a year ago," Rory stated as she acted to be in deep thought about it. "You know, that party where you pretended to be my boyfriend."

"I remember," he said. "I have to say that you were a lot happier with my presence back then, then you are now."

"What can I say? I was in desperate need of help, desperate times call for desperate measures," Rory remarked with a smile on her face.

"That hurts Ace," Logan told her as he pretended to be hurt. "Anyway, the actual reason I was here is that I am wondering if we could go out tonight."

"We always spend the evenings together," Rory told him as she focused back on her article again.

"I meant a real date," Logan said seriously. "we never had a first date and we're already together a whole week."

"Man, only a week?" Rory joked. "It feels like we're already together for like, what was it again, two and a half years!"

"Ah yes, time flies by doesn't since it seems like yesterday that we celebrated our one and a half year anniversairy," Logan joked back as he remembered how he told that guy a year ago that he and Rory were already together for one and a half year now. "No seriously Ace, we should go out tonight, on a real date."

"You're right," Rory said with a smile. "Tonight it is. So where are we going?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Logan smirked. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"It was worth a shot," Rory remarked as she noticed Doyle entering the room. "Now I think you should go. Doyle has entered the room and hasn't seen you yet. I'm sure you don't want to spend your free hours here while Doyle is watching you."

"Dirty," Logan remarked as Rory rolled her eyes. "But thanks, you know me too well. See you at 7 Ace!"

Logan gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room, hoping Doyle hadn't seen him.

The minute Logan was out of the room and Rory tried to focus back on her article, which as hard since somehow Logan's kisses could startle her for several minutes, Doyle walked up to her.

"Was that Huntzberger?" Doyle asked her.

"Nope," Rory replied simply. "And hello to you too Doyle."

"Just stop it Gilmore," Doyle said annoyed. "Now was that Huntzberger?"

"Why are you so grumpy Doyle? Paris giving you a hard time?" Rory asked him as Doyle started to smile. "Wait! I don't want to know!"

"Now tell me," Doyle pushed her. "Was that him?"

"Want to know the truth?" Rory asked him.

"Of course I want to know the truth! Why else would I be asking you that question?" Doyle said even more agitated then before much to Rory's pleasure.

"Because you like Logan and want to spend more time with him," Rory joked. "You're not telling me that you're going to steal away my boyfriend from me, are you?"

"I'm loosing my nerves Gilmore!" Doyle said angrily.

"That was Russel Crowe," Rory stated simply.

"That was Russel Crowe?" Doyle asked her.

"That's what I said," Rory replied. "He told me he was a big fan of me."

"He kissed you! I saw that!" Doyle replied. "and he looked just like Huntzberger! I don't believe you!"

"Well I'm sure Logan will happy to hear that you think he looks just like Russel Crowe," Rory joked back at him. "And you not believing me Doyle? I'm hurt! Do you accuse me of lying?"

"Well I," Doyle started but was soon interrupted by Rory.

"No Doyle, I heard enough," Rory said as she collected her stuff. "See you tomorrow!" and with that Rory walked out of the newsroom with a big smile on her face. It's not like she was able to concentrate anymore and she just loved to make fun of Doyle.

Rory walked back to her dorm and noticed it was already five o'clock. She took a quick shower but when she wanted to get dressed, she realised she had no idea on what to wear since she didn't know where they were going. Did she need to dress fancy or casual? She decided to call Logan but he didn't answer it, so Rory decided to call her mom. The minute Lorelai picked up the phone, Rory started to ramble.

"I have no idea what to wear, what am I going to do?" Rory started off. "He tells me we're going on a date, I have no idea where we are going so how am I supposted to know what to wear?"

"Hi honey, how nice of you to call," Lorelai remarked sarcastically. "I had a great day. How was yours?"

"Fine," Rory snapped. "Now help me!"

"First fill me in on the details, because you were kind of on fire and I only heard half of it," Lorelai told her daughter.

"Logan is taking me on a date tonight and is picking me up in about an hour. I have no clue where we are going so I have no idea what to wear," Rory said more calmly.

"Okay," Lorelai stated. "How about something which you can wear to a fancy place but also to a normal place."

"So what should I wear?" Rory asked, getting a bit more impatient.

"How about that blue little cocktail dress. It's fancy but also casual," Lorelai told her.

"Good choice, I knew there was a reason why I hadn't given up on you yet," Rory joked.

"Funny, but how are things between you and Logan going?" Lorelai asked her daughter with full interest. She had hoped ever since Logan was first discussed and she had seen how she talked about this Logan guy, that they would end up together. And now they were much to Lorelai's pleasure, she liked the guy, he challenged Rory and he wasn't that bad.

"Great, we spend every night together and he always brings me coffee in the morning," Rory said with a big smile on her face.

"I think he's a keeper, bringing you coffee in the morning, there aren't that much guys who do that," Lorelai said.

"I think I'll keep him a bit longer yeah," Rory laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy hon, it's been a while," Lorelai remarked seriously.

"It's been a while indeed, but now I am really happy. Logan makes me happy," Rory told her mother honestly.

"Good," Lorelai said once more. "So anything major happened today?"

"I made fun of Doyle," Rory said as she began to tell her mother the entire story of what happened at the paper.

Rory soon hung up on her mother when she noticed it was already 6:30 and Logan would pick her up in thirty minutes. She got dressed in her baby blue colored cocktail dress. She kept her hair down on her shoulders and put on a bit of make up. Around 6:55 Rory was ready, she flipped on the TV and waited for Logan to arrive.

At seven sharp, there was a knock heard on the door. Rory opened the door to reveal Logan in a casual outfit, a pair of black pants with a very Logan like shirt above it.

"Hey Ace, you look great," Logan said as he leaned forward and gave Rory a kiss on the lips. The kiss became more and more intense but Logan broke it off.

"What's the matter Russel?" Rory asked him with a big smile on her face.

"We need to get going or we will be late," Logan told her as they began to walk away from Rory's dorm room on their way to Logan's car, which was waiting outside the building.

"Don't you have reservations?" Rory wondered.

"This place doesn't do reservations," Logan stated simply.

"No reservations?" Rory repeated again. "I'm curious."

"That's nothing new," Logan smirked. "So what's with the Russel thing?"

"Just something which had to do with Doyle today at the paper," Rory remarked. "You should have been there to understand."

"You send me away remember," Logan pointed out. "So please explain yourselves."

"Well Doyle wanted to know if that was you who fled the newsroom and I told him that wasn't you," Rory started.

"So you lied to Doyle?" Logan asked her.

"Technically not," Rory said as Logan opened the car door for her and she stepped in his convertible car. Logan walked around the car and took a seat on the driver's seat. He started to car and began to head for their destination.

"What do you mean, technically not? You said it wasn't me who was leaving the room while I was leaving the room," Logan rambled.

"Well I said Russel Crowe was leaving the room," Rory stated as it should have explained everything but Logan was just confused.

"I don't get it," Logan wondered.

"And you're a reporter? You have to work on your skills a bit more," Rory joked as Logan laughed. "Master and Commander. Russel Crowe is in the movie Master and Commander and you said I needed to call you like that. So technically I wasn't really lying."

"I get it now," Logan remarked.

"About time," Rory laughed. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you," Logan told her while a big smirk was once again planted on his face.

"What can you tell me?" Rory asked him.

"That you look beautiful," Logan smirked.

"Thank you but not thanks to you," Rory remarked as she began to ramble. "I had no idea what to wear since I didn't know if it was going to be fancy or not. And seeing you in that outfit I see we're not going to a fancy restaurant. So first I called you but you didn't answer so I had to call my mom and ask her for advice on what to wear since it couldn't be fancy but not casual at the same time. And the result is this dress."

Logan didn't reply but only smiled. He loved to hear her ramble about a small thing and him being quiet and hiding something from her always worked on her nerves which he enjoyed a lot.

"Can't you tell me at least a little bit about where we are going?" Rory asked him to break the silence. "Are we still in Connecticut? Will we be back tonight since I do have classes tomorrow. How long do we have to drive?"

"We'll be back tonight," Logan answered to one of her questions.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Rory asked but Logan remained silent. "Fine!" and Rory started to put on her pouting face and turned on the radio. For fifteen minutes Rory remained silent as Logan looked at her several times during the ride and couldn't help but smile at Rory's pouting face.

"Are we there yet?" Rory spoke up again.

"Almost," Logan told her.

"We're already in the car for hours!" Rory exaggerated.

"We're in the car for only 25 minutes Ace," Logan told her. "Relax. We're almost there. In the meantime you can put this on." and with that Logan grabbed a blindfold out of his pocket and threw it at Rory.

"A blindfold? This isn't the LDB! Is it?" Rory remarked as she looked at Logan confused.

"It's not the LDB," Logan told her. "But it is a surprise. So if you want to be surprised then put the blindfold on. Or you can close your eyes but I'm not sure if you will keep your eyes closed."

"You don't trust me on the fact that I will keep my eyes closed if you tell me?" Rory acted like she was hurt.

"I completely trust you," Logan told her as a grin was formed on his face. "Except I do not believe that you'll keep your eyes closed. You're too curious for that. Now please Rory, trust me, it's worth it."

"It better be," Rory remarked as she put on the blindfold. "Happy now?"

"As happy as happy can be," Logan told her.

"That was a double standard," Rory remarked as the car stopped. "We're here?"

"Yes we're here," Logan told her as she opened the door for her and took her hand which she glad accepted.

"Where's here?" Rory asked him as she already knew he wasn't going to answer it.

"Right in front of you," Logan smirked as he lead Rory to their destination.

"Funny boy," Rory remarked sarcastically as Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just nice to keep you in the dark Ace," Logan told her as he squeezed her in her hand.

"Well you tend to take that too literally," Rory remarked with a smile and with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "So when is this blindfold coming off?"

"Soon," Logan stated simply as they came to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" Rory asked Logan. "Do we have to walk over a tiny bridge that is about to fall apart and you are questioning yourself if you will carry me over that bridge or if you will let me walk over that bridge with the blindfold?"

"No, that choice would have been easily made," Logan told her.

"Really?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah, you don't think I want to be chased after by your mother when she realises that it's my fault you had fallen off the bridge," Logan laughed. "I would be a dead man."

"But a happy dead man," Rory added.

"Why is that?" Logan wondered.

"Because we would be the rulers of the underworld," Rory joked. "Like Phoebe and Cole in Charmed! Except I would have to die my hair black and so would you otherwise we wouldn't look like an evil couple who rule the underworld."

"Okay," Logan said. "It's time for the blindfold to come off. I think the dark is having a bad affect on you."

"Or you have a bad affect on me," Rory said with a smile on her face.

"I thought that was already a fact," Logan joked back as he took the blindfold off.

A shimmered view at first but soon the scenery in front of her became visible and it looked amazing. They were surrounded by trees as they stood in front of a beautiful lake as you could see the stars shining in the water. In front of the lake there was a small table with a pair of chairs. On the table there was a candle with a rose and the table was set for diner. Around the table there were several candles which lit the area some more. Overall it had a very warm touch and it really seemed like Logan had overdone himself.

"Amazing," was all that Rory could say as she looked in front of her as Logan stood by her side, smiling at Rory's reaction.

"Glad you like it," Logan told her as he lay his hand on her back and moved her to the table. He gave Rory a seat like a real gentleman would do as he grabbed two bottles.

"Champagne or soda?" he asked her as he poured some soda in his own glass.

"Champagne sounds good," Rory told him as Logan filled her glass. "Why aren't you drinking any?"

"Well somebody has to drive us home, right?" Logan asked her as he took a seat across Rory and took the lids from the plates which revealed two plates with chinese food, which of course was still warm.

"Right," Rory confirmed as she stared at the lake and the beautiful sight of the stars in the water. "So how did you arrange this in only a few hours?"

"Well Colin and Finn were a big help," Logan told her with a smile. "As was Frank."

"Then who's going to clean this all up?" Rory asked him.

"Don't worry that much, Frank will take care of that," Logan told her with a smile.

"Then we're saving him some food. That's the least we can do," Rory told him as he nodded in return. "But really Logan this is amazing, perfect actually."

"I hoped you'd like it," Logan said as the date began.

They ate their Chinese food while discussing various things like Yale, Stars Hollow but also other topics like movies, coffee and music and the crazy things Finn tends to do when there isn't somebody watching him.

When diner was over and they spend some time walking around the lake and looking at the stars, they drove back to Yale. The ride back was filled with laughter and arguments where both of them wanted to have the last word. After thirty minutes of driving they were back at Yale where Logan dropped Rory off at her dorm.

"Well Ace," Logan said as they stood in front of her dorm. "Quite a night huh?"

"Yes it was," Rory confirmed. "It was a great night. We should do it again sometimes."

"And we will," Logan comfired with a grin as he leaned in on her and planted a kiss on her lips. Both of their lips parted as their tungs began to contact and every second that followed, the kiss became more intense. But Rory broke it off when she heard noise coming from inside her dorm.

"What was that?" Rory wondered as she moved to the door and opened it, seeing her roommate Paris and Doyle on the couch, getting ready to undress themselves as somehow the table was upside down and the entire dorm was a mess.

"My eyes!" Rory cried when she saw the scene in front of her and immediately closed the door.

"What was it?" Logan wondered.

"It's horror. Even seeing Finn running around naked is less worse then what I just saw!" Rory said in disgust about what she just saw and the image of Finn naked.

"That bad huh?" Logan wondered. "Do I even want to know?"

"I'll spare you the details," Rory said with a smile. "I don't think Paris would like that I am telling you what she and Doyle were planning on doing in there."

"I think you already gave me too much information with just that," Logan informed her with a disgusted look on his face. "So want to go with me to my place? You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Rory just smiled at how he carefully he said those words. She was glad he didn't want to push her into anything. She knew it was all new to him and that he sometimes didn't know how to react to certain things but all he did was always sweet.

"That won't be necessary," Rory replied with a smile as they walked back to Logan's dorm together, fingers intertwined. After only a few minutes, they arrived at his dorm. The entire dorm was dark and Logan lead Rory to his bedroom.

"You can put on a shirt of mine, it's in the closet and the bathroom is over there," he said as he pointed to the closet and the bathroom door.

"Okay," Rory smiled as she moved closer to Logan and began to kiss him again and started to pull his shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless.

"Are you sure Rory?" Logan asked her between kisses as he waited for her to reply but no answer came as she moved her fingers over his bare chest. "Rory? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," Rory replied with a big smile as she kissed him once more before they made their way to his bed.

'_It was indeed a perfect night,'_ Rory thought as she fell on Logan's bed and kissed Logan once more.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews I've gotten. I really liked them !  
I read that Lauren Graham nor Gilmore Girls or any other actor on the show has been nominated for an Emmy Award! Don't these people have eyes? They are really stupid for not nominating this show, it came back with an excellent season and good ratings, excellent acting performances and good directing. So why not reward it with an Emmy Award! I hope GG gets many other awards so the people who organise the Emmy Awards realise how dumb they are. So that was my two cents, back to the fic. Please read and review :)

**Next chapter: Early Morning Tragedies  
**_The morning after their date_

Please review:)


	27. Early Morning Tragedies

**Chapter 27: Early Morning Tragedies**

Rory woke up the next morning, not realising where she was. She didn't know this room and it was most definately not hers. She then realised she was lying on somebody's chest and then all the events of the night before came flooding back to her.

The amazing night Logan had planned for her, it was perfect. The location was perfect and the simple itself was very simple but romantic nonetheless and special. The lake gave the night a special atmosphere and even though she hated the blindfold at first, she was glad she had put it on. If she hadn't worn it she was sure she would have peeked and then the surprise would be ruined.

After their date, they had returned to Logan's dorm room, where the perfect evening turned into a perfect night. It was nothing like when she first had sex with Dean. The first time seemed rushed and wrong. This was just all right. Logan liked her, she liked him a lot and for once in her life everything seemed to be in balance. Her mom and Luke were doing great as were their grandparents who were seperated a year ago. And now she was happy too with Logan.

No matter what Logan did, he could do the smallest and most normal things and turn it into something special. And as weird as it sounded she loved the banter between the two of them the most. It was what made them so great together, he challenged her and made her more sharp. She had to rethink everything she said because she would be sure that he'd remember it and one day he would use it against her. But then again, she did the same.

But now she was lying in the same bed as him. Listening to his heartbeat and breath and she just felt whole. She looked at him and noticed he was still asleep. He was peacefully asleep while protectivelly keeping his arm around her.

She then heard some noise coming from out of the common room and decided to check it out. Besides she was in desperate need of coffee! She slid out of Logan's arms without waking him up and put on some clothes from the night before.

Quietly she moved out of Logan's bedroom into the common room where she noticed that Finn was beginning to make breakfast.

"And I always thought that you, Finn, of all people wouldn't be out of bed till four in the afternoon," Rory spoke up which shocked Finn as he bumped his head against the kitchen counter and screamed out of pain.

"Jeez Gilmore, you scared me," Finn replied as he moved his hand to the top of his head to feel if a bumb was beginning to form. Rory quickly moved to the freezer and grabbed a towel and put some ice cubes in it. She handed the ice cubes to Finn who put the ice cubes that were in the towel on the top of his head.

"Sorry," Rory apologized.

"No sweat," Finn replied as he put the ice cubes back on the kitchen counter after a minute and continued to prepare breakfast. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving!" Rory exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Exhausting night?" Finn asked her with a grin.

"I just walked right into that one," Rory scolded herself as Finn continued to grin.

"Yes you did," a voice spoke up as Colin entered the room and sat down next to Rory at the table. "Morning."

"Morning Colin," Finn and Rory said in unison.

"So Finn, you never really told me why you're up so early," Rory asked him.

"Well I knew we were being in company of a lovely reporter girl, so I had to show off my skills," Finn smirked as he send her a wink.

"You do know that I am with Logan, right?" Rory asked him. "I'm sure he'd love to hear how you tried to wisk me away!"

"You can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" Finn commented as Rory's phone began to ring.

Searching in her purse, she managed to find her cell phone and answered it without checking the ID caller.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Where are you Rory?" the voice on the other line said and Rory immediately recognised it as Paris' voice. "It's eight in the morning and you're still not home. Where are you?"

"Goodmorning Paris," Rory replied dryly. "I'm at Logan's!"

"And you couldn't even bother to mention it to me?" Paris said angrily.

"Well you were kind of busy with my editor on the couch. Don't think that you nor Doyle would apppreciate it if Logan and I were disturbing your private moment," Rory said as she could see how both Finn and Colin started to grin as they knew exactly what her roommate was doing the night before.

"You saw us?" Paris pitched her voice through the voice so it could even be easily heard by Colin and Finn.

"Yes and please tell me you cleaned the couch. I definately don't want anything from Doyle on me, just the idea. Gosh Paris! Couldn't you even make it to the bedroom?" Rory said in a disgusted face as she began to picture the scene from the night before again.

"Just make sure you'll leave a note next time okay?" Paris brushed the subject away. "See ya!" and with that the phone line went dead and Rory put her phone back in her purse, only to see two grinning faces looking at her.

"What?" Rory asked them as Finn gave her some pancakes and a cup of hot coffee. "Thanks."

"I can't wait to see your roommate," Finn commented first.

"Or your editor's face when we bring this up at the newsroom," Colin added.

"First, I'm sure Paris won't be happy to hear that you overheard the entire conversation. Secondly, when do you ever visit the newsroom?" Rory asked them as they shrugged in response.

"Never but this would be a good reason to pay the newsroom a visit," Colin remarked.

"Or seeing you behind a computer, working intensely on one of your articles," Finn said with a wink. "Sexy!"

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend," a voice spoke up and all three of them turned around to see Logan coming out of his bedroom, with a warning look at Finn, which made Rory smile. Logan walked over to the table and gave his girlfriend a brief kiss on the lips. "Hey Ace."

"Hey," Rory said with a smile as Logan joined his girlfriend and his two best friends at the table.

"I missed you lying next to me when I woke up," Logan told her with a smile.

"Well Finn caught my attention by making a lot of noise," Rory replied. "At first I thought it was Winona Ryder, trying to steal something from you guys since clearly there are no surveillance camera's here but then again, it didn't seem to make sense because what would Winona Ryder do here? So I got curious and decided to check it out."

"Just admit it Gilmore, you were drawn to me," Finn remarked. "You couldn't withstand my charm!"

"Maybe," Rory said as she pretended to think about it. "Or it could be the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning. That does make more sense then your charm!"

"That hurts!" Finn mocked as he feigned to be hurt.

"She's sharp in the morning," Colin told Logan as he could only smile at the banter between his 'Ace' and his best Australian friend.

"Too sharp! Your loosing your touch mate," Finn told Logan as the other faces at the table look at Finn confused.

"What?" Logan asked confused by Finn's comment.

"If you had done it right tonight, she wouldn't even be able to keep her eyes open at eight in the morning," Finn explained. "So like I said, your loosing your touch."

Rory blushed at Finn's explanation and quickly looked down to her breakfast, much to Logan's pleasure as Colin and Finn's.

"Or Rory has a lot of stamina!" Colin spoke up.

"That she does," Logan smirked at Rory who blushed even more as Finn and Colin started to enjoy it even more.

"Stop it Logan!" Rory playfully kicked him from under the table. "Or should I remind you of Paris and Doyle's game of last night?"

"You so didn't need to remind me of that!" Logan said with a disgusted face.

"Well Paris reminded me about twenty minutes ago, I thought I'd let you join in on the fun," Rory remarked sarcastically as she grinned at him.

"Thank you," Logan told her sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Well enough foreplay for you guys," Colin remarked as he definately wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, I have some interesting news for Rory," Finn announced as he remained silent after that.

"And the news is?" Rory questioned him.

"Colin likes Stephanie!" Finn announced happily.

"That's it?" Rory said a bit disappointed. "I already knew that months ago."

"How did you now that?" Colin asked a bit shocked. "You've only seen me and Stephanie together twice!"

"Well once was enough!" Rory commented. "It was so obvious that you liked her and I'll bet she likes you too!"

"You'd think?" Colin wondered.

"I'd bet all the coffee in the world on it but my mom would be mad if I'd do that so I won't," Rory said. "But that does show how sincere I am. Coffee means the world to me!"

"What about me?" Logan acted to be hurt.

"You make a good third," Rory answered.

"Third? Why not second?" Logan asked confused.

"First there's my mom, then the coffee and then there's you," Rory explained. "Pretty obvious in my opinion."

"Makes perfect sense!" Finn remarked.

"Everything makes sense when you're not sober yet," Colin remarked dryly as Rory's cell phone began to ring again.

"You're a very popular person in the morning, Gilmore," Finn commented. "Don't you know people who know better then to call you this early?"

"What can I say I am very wanted in the morning," Rory told him as she answered her phone.

"Fruit of my loins! We haven't talked in ages!" Lorelai's voice said over the phone.

"We talked yesterday," Rory remarked. "But goodmorning to you too. What do you want?"

"No need to be all hostile to me," Lorelai said. "Just wanted to know how your date was."

"And that's why you're calling me around eight in the morning?" Rory questioned her.

"I know you have classes today so it was only obvious that you were up this early." Lorelai explained. "So spill, how was your date?"

"Nice," Rory stated simply, not wanting to make it obvious for everybody in the room that she was talking with her mom about Logan's date.

"He's there isn't he?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she started to raise her voice. "Do you think he can hear me?"

"They can hear you in Antartica," Rory snapped back. "But to answer your question, yes."

"Hello Lorelai!" Finn called out, hoping Rory's mother was able to hear him. Ever since he had visited Stars Hollow before the summer began, he liked Rory's mom. She was fun to be around with and was very much alike Rory.

"Finn is there?" Lorelai asked. "Who else is there?"

"Yes Finn is in the room as is Colin," Rory replied.

"Dirty!" Lorelai replied.

"Don't go there mom, that's just gross," Rory said with a disgusted face once again.

"I can't help it if you enjoy having sex with three other people!" Lorelai joked.

"That never happened!" Rory shot back at her.

"But it happened with Logan right?" Lorelai asked her daughter as Rory remained silent on the other line. "I knew it!"

"Then why did you ask?" Rory asked her.

"Because I know you'll be strawberry red by now and I am sure the guys are enjoying seeing you blush like that."

"Mean!" Rory pouted. "I'm going to tell Luke you know! He'll deprive you from your coffee!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lorelai glared, even though Rory couldn't see it.

"I think my finger is really close to the button on my phone which makes it able for me to end this conversation right now," Rory threatened. "I'm sure Luke's number hasn't changed, has it?"

"As a matter of fact it did, it's now 555 LUKE!" Lorelai joked.

"I have to go mom! I do have a class which begins in an hour and I still have to get back to my dorm and grab a shower!" Rory summed.

"I still don't have all the details, you know," Lorelai started to complain.

"We'll talk more after my classes okay?" Rory asked her mother.

"Sure thing, then I want all the details!"

"You got it! Bye, love you!" Rory called out through the phone as she shut down the phone and put it back into her purse and noticed how all three of them were grinning at her.

"I think it's time for me to go," Rory said as she rose from her chair, quickly wanting to get away from those six staring eyes at her.

"Come on Ace, stay a bit longer," Logan said as he also rose and moved towards Rory.

"Can't, I have a class which starts at ten," Rory explained. "I really have to go. How about lunch?"

"Sounds great," Finn piped in.

"Sure Finn, you can join too," Rory remarked dryly as she turned back to Logan. "So I'll see you around noon in the cafeteria?"

"You will," Logan confirmed as he leaned in on her and they shared a brief kiss.

Which Rory broke off before it could become intense. She knew that if it would become intense, it would be even harder to say goodbye to Logan.

Much to his dismay, Rory broke off the kiss. He knew that she didn't want to be late for her class but he just wanted to be with her some more.

"Bye," Rory said as she walked out of the dorm room, on her way to her own room. She had to hurry since she only had one hour left before her class would start.

Happily, she walked back to her dorm. These last few hours had been eventful and great and disturbing at the same time too. But she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thnx for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them :) So please read and review this chap too! XD And I'm sorry for people who are even getting more anxious from reading the next chap title. It's just something I always do with a fic and I like to keep my readers in suspense so yeah, I'm going to keep on doing it. XD

**Next chapter: Friday the 13th**

_Logan joins Rory at Friday Night Diner but not all goes as they hoped._

Please review!


	28. Friday the 13th

**Chapter 28: Friday the 13th**

Everything was fine with Rory since recently. She was finally in a committed relationship with Logan Huntzberger, the most eligable bachelor of Yale, well he was. And the relationship she shared with her mother became stronger again.

Ever since the Dean incident almost one and a half year ago, their close friendship wasn't as close as it always had been. For some reason she just didn't tell her mom everything anymore and her mom didn't tell her everything in her life anymore. Yale was most likely to blame since the distance did have a lot of effect on the relationship but what happened one and a half year ago did the most damage. Ever since, she had trouble to share something with her mom, afraid she would criticize it. She knew it was crazy to think that but it was the way Lorelai reacted when she lost her virginity to her married ex-boyfriend Dean. At first it seemed unreasonable since Dean loved her, or so he claimed he did but yet it was Lindsay who picked up the phone when he had told her things were definately over between him and Lindsay. That was really what hurt her the most.

Then the whole going to Europe thing to avoid everything didn't help her relationship with her mother. Her mother just pushed her out of the country. But when staying in Europe she realised her mother was right after all and she did make a mistake when loosing her virginity to Dean. She had apologized and their friendship had grown stronger again from that moment but it was not the same anymore. Especially not when she and Dean had gotten together, since she knew her mother didn't really like Dean that much anymore. After the break up, they did spend more time together and their bond grew stronger but yet there will still the fear that if she would tell her mother something important, she wouldn't like it. But ever since the summer began, their bond was like it always had been and it felt good. The summer was good to them and finally life seemed perfect!

As Rory thought back to all the things that happened to her this last year, she realised she had changed a lot. But she wasn't the only one, her mother had changed from a single mom who Rory always thought had a slight angst of committing but ever since she was with Luke she seemed to be more confident about her relationship and very mutual. But Logan had also changed a lot, or that's what his friends always told her and she could see the difference now too. He was always the ladies man and now he was a man who was in a committed relationship as he spend more time for school and the paper. It was a complete turn around for him but she liked it, they were equals but when bantering they loved to show each other who knew better. But then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rory walked to the door and opened it to reveal, her mother Lorelai Gilmore and her boyfriend and coffee-supplier Luke Danes.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Rory asked them, a bit confused by their sudden visit. It was Friday night and since before the summer, Lorelai had started to join Rory again to diner ever since her grandparents tried to set Logan up in front of his parents.

"Really hun, what has Yale done to you?" Lorelai joked. "It is Friday." and those last words were carefully and slowly spoken.

"I know," Rory said annoyed by her mother's behaviour. "But diner isn't here, it's in Hartford. You know, the house you grew up in."

"Oh!" Lorelai joked as she acted like she had just figured it out. "You mean the house where I was raised by the maids and was forced to eat those horrible vegetables!"

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed as she nodded in agreement. "Did your navigation skills bail on you again and got lost?" as she pointed out to the situation where they got lost when she and her mother went on a road trip after her mother broke off the engagement with Max.

"We weren't lost back then, we had no idea where we were going so being lost is a false statement!" Lorelai defended herself as Luke smirked as he always enjoyed the bickering between mother and daughter. "You were the one who kept complaining about it. I had no problems with the way we were heading at."

"No, you had problems with the tunes on the radio!" Rory pointed out.

"What can I say, Hootie and the Blowfish isn't my style of music," Lorelai told her daughter as Rory's cell phone began to ring.

"You have been saved by the bell," Rory told her mother with a glare as she grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and checked the id caller which confused her. "It's grandma."

"Don't answer it!" Lorelai immediately shouted.

"Why shouldn't she answer it?" Luke wondered.

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged. "Just a reflex I guess. You can see what my mom does to me, she makes me shout weird things when she begins to call my lovely daughter!"

"You even shout weird things when your mother isn't calling," Luke pointed out to her.

"Like that matters," Lorelai said as she turned to Rory. "Now pick up!"

Rory did as she was told and hit the accept button on her phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Rory, hello, this is your grandmother speaking," Emily Gilmore's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hi grandma, so what's up?" Rory asked her.

"I have a request for you," Emily told her.

"A request?" Rory wondered as she looked at her mother and Luke confused as both of them seemed to become more intrigued by the conversation.

"Yes, it would mean a lot to me and your grandfather if Logan would join us for diner. I already asked Lorelai to bring Luke along and otherwise you might feel left out so it would be nice if you could bring Logan to diner," Emily explained.

"I don't know, it's kind of last minute," Rory told her. "I don't know if Logan can come since it's already six and we have diner at seven."

"Logan?" Lorelai mouthed to her daughter but Rory just waved it away with her hand, meaning that she would get back on it later.

"That's no problem. We can have diner a few minutes later," Emily pointed out.

Okay, this was weird, her grandmother Emily Gilmore postpone diner for a few minutes. She could clearly remember how rude Emily could be when her mother was five minutes late.

"I don't know grandma. I should ask him and perhaps he already has plans with his friends," Rory said trying to think of an excuse so she wouldn't have to bother Logan to go with her to diner last minute.

"He can put those aside for his girlfriend. Now call him and ask him. I'll see you in an hour!" Emily said as the phone line went dead.

"But...," Rory said as she could hear the beeping sound of a dead phone line. Rory let out a deep breath as she turned back to her mother and Luke. "Wow!"

"What was that all about?" her mother asked with interest.

"She wants Logan to come to diner," Rory said still a bit shocked by his grandmother's proposal.

"This diner? This friday night diner? Tonight?" Lorelai rambled on.

"Yeah tonight, like in an hour. And she said he should just give up on his plans so he could join me and then she just hung up on me," Rory exclaimed.

"How rude!" Lorelai said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Rory asked her mother.

"Call Logan." Lorelai stated simply. "They expect him to come tonight. Or do you want to hear the endless speech on how you didn't ask Logan to diner when she politely asked you to bring him along."

"That was a polite request?" Rory said. "It was more of a demand. Like bring Logan to diner or you shall pay!"

"Maybe she watched the Godfather," Lorelai said bluntly as she received two confused looks from Luke and Rory.

"I'll go call Logan," Rory said as she flipped through the phonebook in her phone and called Logan. She waited for a few moments until the phone was answered.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted her. "Another 'I don't know what to wear?' crisis?"

"Haha, that was a one time thing Logan," Rory told him. "I am perfectly capable of choosing my own outfits." and with Lorelai choked on the drink she poured for herself.

"Yeah right!" Lorelai shouted as she laughed. Rory send an evil glare to her as she focused back to the conversation between her and Logan.

"No seriously Logan, I have a question," Rory told him. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well not yet but Colin and...," Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"Great, then come to diner with me and my mom and Luke," Rory cut him off. "I know it's last minute but seriously you don't want to get in Emily Gilmore's way. She's ten times worse then me and my mother when you get in our way."

"A hundred times worse!" Lorelai piped in.

"No problem Ace, its fine. I'll be there as soon as I can," Logan assured her. "Say thirty minutes?"

"Wow you really are the perfect boyfriend," Rory told him with a big smile planted on her face. She was really thankful that he wanted to do this for her.

"I try," Logan said and Rory was sure he was grinning widely. "See ya in thirty Ace!" and with that Logan hung up on Rory as she put the phone away while having a big smile on her face.

"So he's coming?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Yup, he'll be here in thirty minutes," Rory said.

"That fast? He sure isn't a woman," Lorelai blunted out.

"I can asssure you, he is definately not a woman," Rory told her mother with a smile as she could see the disgusted look that started to form on Luke's face.

"So those anatomy classes in high school were usefull?" Lorelai joked along.

"Oh yes, you understand everything much better in reality," Rory laughed.

"Gross!" Luke shouted as he sat down on the sofa, hoping that Lorelai and Rory would stop.

"Wow Luke, your patience is building up. I expected you to make us stop much earlier," Lorelai told him with a smile as she sat down next to him and moves her hand over his head, messing up his hair. "You make mommy proud!"

"Oh jeez," Luke grunted as they waited for Logan to arrive. And exactly thirty minutes after the conversation between Rory and Logan ended, a knock was heard on the door.

Rory immediately rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal her blondhaired boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey," Rory greeted him as they moved closer to each other as a brief kiss followed.

"Hey," he greeted back as he turned to Lorelai and Luke. "Hi Lorelai, good to see you again. And you must be Luke, I heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you too." and Logan reached out his hand to Luke.

"Hi Logan, nice to see you again too," Lorelai greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," Luke grunted as he accepted Logan's hand.

"You know you're right Rory, he's definately not a girl. I had my doubts since it's been a really long time since we last met but you're right," Lorelai joked as she noticed how Logan became utterly confused and Luke sighed heavily and walked out of the door, mumbling a "let's go."

"Let the horror begin!" Lorelai shouted as she followed her man with a smile on her face as Rory closed her dorm door and followed Luke and Lorelai together with Logan.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Long story, but nothing to worry about," Rory said with a smile. "So thanks for coming. My grandma can be really pursuasive so it can be hard to say no. And that was definately the case tonight, I didn't have time to say no because she hung up on me."

"Don't worry Ace," Logan assured her once again. "It's okay. I'm sure I'll be rewarded properly." and he gave her one of his usual smirks again.

"Only if you're a good boy at diner," Rory smirked back at him.

"I'll be at my best behaviour ma'am," Logan said in his best english accent as he opened the door to his car for her. "Your carriage milady."

"Thank you dear sir," Rory thanked him in her best english voice as Lorelai and Luke grabbed the jeep and all four of them headed to Hartford where a night full of confusion would begin.

Around ten past seven, the four of them arrived at the Gilmore Mansion where they noticed an unfamilair car standing outside the house. Unfortunately, the car wasn't unfamilair to Logan.

"That's my parents' car," Logan said as they walked up to the door of the mansion.

"Your parents?" Rory said shocked as she remembered the last time they had diner with his parents. Those were definately not the best moments of her life and she could still remember what Mitchum Huntzberger told her at the Heiress party a few weeks ago. 'Don't get used to it too much.' What was that supposed to mean? Rory still hadn't figured it out.

It could have meant many things, like don't expect Logan to stick around that long or I'll make sure that you and Logan won't stay together that long. It could have meant so many things...

"I knew they were up to something," Lorelai spoke up with a frown planted on her face.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked her mother.

"Inviting Luke and Logan to diner, it should have been obvious that they had something up their sleeves," Lorelai explained. "Maybe they want the entire family to meet each other."

"Great!" Rory said sarcastically as the door opened behind them and Emily and Richard Gilmore appeared behind them.

"Get inside! It's not like the circus will parade by this house any second," Emily said as she walked back into the house, followed by Richard.

"I would love to see Cirque du Soleil," Lorelai exclaimed.

"Or some tigers and snakes!" Rory added.

"Oh for snakes you don't have to go anywhere, you came to the right place for that," Lorelai said as the four of them stepped into the house. The maid took their coats and walked off as they headed to the living room where Emily and Richard Gilmore were seated along with Mithcum and Shira Huntzberger.

"Lorelai, Luke, I'd like you to meet Logan's parents, Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger," Emily spoke up as both Lorelai and Luke shook hands with Logan's parents and took a seat on one of the sofa's as the Huntzbergers and the elder Gilmores were seated in some comfortable chairs.

"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Huntzberger," Rory said politely as she took a seat on the other sofa across from her mother and Luke.

"Please call us by our first names, Shira and Mitchum, dear," Shira said with a smile as Rory smiled back at her but wasn't happy with the look Mitchum send her. He didn't seem to pleased with her presence or this diner.

"I'll try," Rory replied with a smile.

"Hello father, mother," Logan greeted his parents as he planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and took the seat next to Rory on the sofa.

"Hello Logan, how are things at the paper," Mitchum asked his son.

"Great dad. Doyle is very pleased with the articles I give him," Logan replied politely.

"That's great dear," Shira spoke up. "And you are still working at the paper Rory?"

"Yes I am," Rory responded.

"That's nice," Shira told her with a smile as the maid entered the room, announcing that diner was ready.

They all headed for the dining room where the table was set up and everybody took their seat. Richard and Emily took a seat at the head of the table as Luke and Lorelai sat next to each other and Mitchum sat next to Lorelai who was sitting in the middle and at Richard's side of the table. Shira sat across from Mitchum as Rory sat down next to her and Logan by her side.

Diner went over well until Mitchum brought up a topic, the topic that made Rory more clear about what Mitchum was really thinking about her.

"You'll never believe what I heard recently Richard," Mitchum started. "I've heard stories from my employees that there once was a woman who worked all week and started to pay less attention to her children. And I think you know what happens next, the children became rude and ditch classes in school, get arrested. Just horror."

Rory glances at Lorelai who looks back at her and Lorelai instantly understands what Rory is trying to say. This man is just bringing down her daughter, making a point to her daughter that it's wrong to have a carreer and to have a family too. It was just low to make a point like that clear to her daughter like that. There was nothing wrong with working and raising a family, she had done it herself and Rory turned out fine. Of course nobody was perfect and neither was Rory but even if she had married Christopher and would have been a stay at home mom, Rory still wouldn't be the perfect girl. Let's face it, nobody is perfect.

"Unbelievable," Richard exclaimed. "That a person can do such a thing. It's your job as a mother to pay close attention to what your children are doing."

"Or the maid's," Lorelai mumbled but was understandable for most people at the table. Emily send her a warning glare as Mitchum continued, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Her husband wasn't happy with it either and asked for divorce and wants full custody of his children because he says his wife abandonned his children," Mithcum told everybody at the table.

And Rory just felt more attacked by the minute, he was just attacking her unbeknownst of course to her grandparents and Shira Huntzberger who seemed to be just as shocked to the story as her grandparents. Rory looked at Logan who looked back at her as he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her which didn't go by unnoticed to Lorelai. Rory smiled back at him and mouthed 'it's okay' as she took a deep breath and focused back to diner as Logan reached for her hand under the table and held it tightly while sending her a smile.

As diner ended and they had the port, Mitchum kept sharing other stories from women who worked all the time and their failed marriages or how a working woman, who lived somewhere else in America, failed to arrange a DAR meeting and everything was a complete disaster. At the end of diner, they said their goodbyes and the four of them headed back to their cars.

"I'm sorry Rory," Logan told her. "I didn't know they were going to attack you like that."

"It's okay. You didn't know they were going to be here and neither did I, so don't worry. Not your fault," Rory assured him as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips, which cheered her up instantly.

"I can't believe my parents didn't notice that Mitchum was attacking you," Lorelai told them. "Are they blind or something? I know they are aging but really, their eyes aren't that bad!"

"I have to say, he was very subtle," Rory said.

"Very subtle," Logan added.

"Your dad just doesn't think I'm not good enough for you," Rory turned to Logan.

"And I don't care," Logan assured her. "I don't care about what he thinks. I never cared and I'm not going to start now."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Logan said. "Don't you think I'm going to give up on us so easily, Ace."

"I know I'm not," Rory told him with a smile as Logan placed his arms around her and they hugged.

"Sweet!" Lorelai piped in and smiled at the two lovebirds. "Don't you think so Luke?"

"It is," Luke confirmed as he headed for Lorelai's jeep and Lorelai did the same.

"So I'll see you soon?" Lorelai asked her daughter who nodded in return.

"I'll call you tomorrow to make some plans," Rory told her mother as she kept holding Logan close to her.

"Sounds good. Bye!" Lorelai said as she drove off in her jeep, back to Stars Hollow, leaving Logan and Rory behind in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"So," Rory said, still in Logan's arms. "Freaky Friday."

"Well it is Friday the 13th," Logan told her.

"Really?"

"That's what my calendar says," Logan smirked.

"What else does your calender say?" Rory asked him with a smile.

"It told me this morning that there's a movie waiting for us at my dorm and that you planned on staying the night at my dorm," Logan informed her as they walked to his car, fingers intertwined.

"By calendar never tells me what I'm going to do," Rory said with a fake pouting face. "I guess i have to come over to your place more often if I want to know my agenda."

"I know I wouldn't mind that," Logan smirked as he opened the door of this car for her, like a real gentleman.

"Neither would I," Rory smirked back at him as she stepped into his car. He closed the door and took the driver's seat and drove back to Yale, as Rory looked at Logan. She really was lucky to have him as a boyfriend, he was amazing!

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy them :) Please review this one too!

**Next chapter: A Match Made in Heaven**

_The next LDB event takes place and Rory is joining Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie!  
_

Please review!


	29. A Match made in Heaven

**Chapter 29: A Match Made In Heaven**

Rory woke up by the early sunbeams that beamed into the room, unfamiliair about her whereabouts first, Rory soon began to realise where she was. In Logan's room.

Over the past few weeks that they had been together, they hardly spend any time apart from each other. The only thing that could seperate them were classes or moments when serious studying was necessary or when Lorelai, Finn, Colin or Stephanie were sick of it and wanted to seperate the two of them. But they always found each other again, they worked on the same hours at the Yale Daily News and since recently he was joining Rory at her grandparents' house every Friday. Her grandparents were thrilled by this all as her grandmother subtly tried to bring up the subject of children and marriage. Lorelai of course rolled her eyes and made sarcastic comments and everything seemed like it should be. She was Logan's girlfriend, she had great friends and a fantastic mother who was also her best friend. Her grandparents supported her relationship with Logan completely except there was one thing that bothered her, Logan's parents. Shira Huntzberger, Logan's mother, didn't seem to have any problems with her but it was Logan's father who was distant and sometimes made comments which were meant for Rory in order to tell her she wasn't the wife he wanted Logan to have in the future.

Logan of course also noticed these comments and wasn't thrilled by it, but Rory had convinced him that she didn't want this to get in the way of his relationship with his father.. She didn't want to cause any problems between him and his father. Logan had surrendered after a while since he couldn't compete with his girlfriend's bright blue eyes but he promised her that if he ever went too far, he would tell his father that he wasn't happy about the situation. Rory had tried to reason him at the time but this time Logan wasn't giving up so easily, so Rory agreed.

Other then that, everything was fine. And waking up next to each other was just another moment of pure bliss, until...

"Colin!" a voice cried out from the common dorm room and a door was being slammed. It appeared that Stephanie was angry with Colin again and was paying him an early morning visit again.

"I hate it when she does that," Logan complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"And goodmorning to you too," Rory said with a smile on her face as she rolled over to meet his eyes.

"Goodmorning," he replied back with a smile on his face and he gave her a brief kiss.

"It definitely is," Rory smirked back at him. "Until Stephanie barged into the dorm."

"I guess Colin did something bad again," Logan reasoned.

"When doesn't he?" Rory shot back at him as she placed her head on his bare chest. "I wonder what he did this time."

"Perhaps he disturbed Stephanie's date once again by running past them naked and screaming," Logan thought out loud.

"That would be somthing Finn would do," Rory told him. "Not Colin."

At the same moment, the door opened and Finn entered Logan's room and immediately closed the door behind him.

"Be quiet," he whispered as he moved to Logan's bed and jumped on it, next to Rory. "Stephanie is on a rampage again."

"What are you doing here Finn?" Rory asked him a bit emberassed.

"Hiding," Finn stated the obvious as his face slowly started to form a grin. "Of course the fact that you were here helped as well."

"Finn!" Logan warned him.

"What?" Finn acted oblivious but he knew that it would only emberass Rory some more. "Of course curiosity hit me, wondering if our lovely reporter girl was dressed or not."

"Finn!" Logan warned him once again, this time with a more warning look. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Okay, time for a change of subject," Rory spoke up while being slightly embarrassed. "So what did Colin do this time?"

"He ruined one of Stephanie's dates once again while he was drunk," Finn stated like it was obvious. "It was enjoyable though."

"You watched him?" Rory asked Finn with a small laugh. "You didn't stop him?"

"Of course not love," Finn replied. "It was hilarious how he ran past Stephanie and her date while screaming stuff I couldn't understand and I don't think anybody heard what he said. But just the look on Stephanie's face and the way Colin was acting was hilarious."

"Was he naked?" Rory asked all of a sudden, surprising herself a bit too.

"No, love," Finn answered dumbfounded. "If you're that desperate to see somebody naked, you can drop by my room tonight, you know. Say around eightish?"

"Finn!" Logan warned him once more.

"What? The girl needs love and it seems that you're not giving her enough," Finn grinned. "The pleasure will be all mine."

"Gross!" Rory spoke up with a hint of disgust in her voice and written on her face. "Back to Colin and Stephanie!"

"Just let them be," Logan said with a deep sigh as he rested his head once again while closing his eyes, trying to regain his sleep.

"So Colin can die the next time he pulls a stunt like that?" Rory responded. "Nope, we're going to interfere!"

"No you're not," Logan objected. "They'll figure things out."

"Like they've been trying for what, like a year now?" Rory shot back at him, not wanting to let Logan win this discussion.

"Reporter girl is right Logan," Finn agreed with Rory. "It's a hard task but somebody's got to do it."

"Don't act like this is a matter of life and death, Finn," Rory replied. "Spending too much time with the drama club girls?"

"No, but I did promise one of those girls a visit by yours truly," Finn said with a smirk on his face. "Thanks for the reminder."

"My pleasure," Rory sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Logan objected once more.

"Shush," Rory told him. "Nobody asked you anything."

"You've got yourself quite a woman there, mate," Finn told his best friend with a grin on his face.

"You have no idea," Logan smirked back which made Rory blush as she hit him on the chest.

"Stop!" Rory begged as she started to head for the door that would lead her away from these two men. "I think there's a coffeemaker named Joe in the common room, screaming for me to come visit!"

"Come on Ace!" Logan said as he put his arms around her waist and dragged her back in bed. "You don't want to go into the lion's den, now do you?"

"To be honest, it sounds pretty good to me right now," Rory smirked as she again tried to get out of the bed, only to be drawn back again by Logan. The minute Rory wanted to object, Stephanie's voice was heard again, followed by a loud slam, meaning that she had left the dorm. It was safe again.

"No need for a thank you," Logan smirked as he let go of Rory, who immediately got out of bed and grabbed a robe to cover herself up some more.

"Ok," Rory replied with a smile as she headed for the common room to get herself some coffee. She put on the coffee maker and sat down as Finn emerged from Logan's room, followed by Logan.

As Rory waited for the coffee to be done, Finn prepared breakfast, making some toast and eggs. A few minutes later Colin emerged out of his room, looking like a zombie.

"You made a visit to the Village, Colin?" Rory asked out of the blue as Colin took a seat at the nearby table.

"No," Colin replied

"The big bad forest?"

"No."

"Michael Jackson's Neverland?"

"No," Colin replied a bit more agitated.

"You had your own version of the 'Blair Witch Project'?" Rory questioned him once again.

"That movie isn't scary at all love," Finn commented.

"I know," Rory nodded in agreement. "But you know Colin, he would even scream if somebody tapped on his shoulder. He gets scared too fast!"

Finn surrendered. "You're right love. Especially if that certain somebody is a girl called Stephanie."

"Steph doesn't scare me," Colin retorted. "I resent that!"

"Dear God, you hit such a high note when Stephanie found you in your Garfield boxers a week ago," Finn reasoned, causing Rory to laugh. "Even Celine Dion can't hit such a high note man."

"Wow Finn I never took you for a Celine Dion fan," Rory laughed. "And Garfield? Do you have a thing for the cartoon or are you a closet Jennifer Love Hewitt fan?"

Colin chose to ignore his friends and leaned his head onto the table.

"Stephanie's dating world," Finn remarked with a sigh as he sat down in front of his friend at the table, followed by Rory as Logan chose to watch the situation in front of him from a distance, not wanting to get involved with this, knowing how annoying it could be when friends started to meddle with your private life.

"You hit the jackpot Finn!" Rory smiled.

"Do I get a prize?" Finn said excited.

"Not from me," Rory immediately told him.

"No fair," Finn pouted as Rory rolled her eyes in return.

Colin decided to step up and walk back to his room, not wanting to hear them talk about it any longer.

"Man he needs help," Finn commented.

"Any ideas?" Rory said intrigued.

"As a matter of fact I do," Finn said with a bright smile on his face. "Now Logan, don't you think it's time for a brand new Life and Death Brigade event?"

"Oh boy," Logan sighed as he watched how his girlfriend and best friend started to develop their plan to get Colin and Stephanie together.

A few days later, on a friday morning there was a knock on Rory's dorm door.

"Mom, I have to go," Rory said into the phone as she opened the door to let Logan come inside.

"Let me go with you!" Lorelai begged over the phone. "Luke is no fun!"

"You can't come!" Rory told her mother in a strict way.

"Please, please, please!" her mother begged once more. "I'll promise that I won't mock anybody!"

"Don't make promises that you can't keep. Besides, one of us has to go to Friday night diner," Rory reasoned as she handed her bag to Logan, grabbed her purse and together they left her dorm.

"No fair that you let me go there by myself," Lorelai told her daugher while pouting her face, even though Rory couldn't see that. "Because of you I went back to Friday night horror!"

"You're trying to make me feel guilty?" Rory asked her mother.

"Is it working?"

"Nope, I'll talk to you again on monday," Rory commented.

"You'd better bring presents!"

"Sure thing! Bye!" Rory said as she shut down her phone and put it into her purse.

"So are you ready Ace?" Logan asked her as they headed for the black SUV that was waiting for them on the parking lot.

Rory nodded in return as they entered the SUV. When stepping inside she noticed that Finn was behind the steering wheel and that Colin sat next to him in the passenger's seat. In the back of the car were Stephanie and Rosemary.

"Hey Ror," Stephanie greeted Rory.

"Hey Steph, Rosemary," Rory smiled as she took a seat next to Logan in the car. "And how are Colin and Finn doing on this fine day?"

"It's early," Finn complained as usual.

"I agree," Colin said.

"Did I just enter the Twilight Zone?" Rory wondered with a smile as Colin responded with a grunt.

The had decided to take a plane to their destination. The rest of the trip went by quietly. Rosemary and Stephanie whispered to each other the whole time, Colin slept most of the time and Finn drove in silence. Rory and Logan just enjoyed each other's company by holding hands and having small banters. After arriving at the airport and taking the plane to their destination, the group landed in Florida.

"Welcome to Florida Ace!"

"It's sunny," Rory remarked as she placed her hand above her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded by the sun.

"Once again you prove to be an ace reporter," Logan smirked as they stepped down the stairway to step down on solid ground.

"Well it's sunny," Rory replied. "One can't deny that."

"Finn picked the location, of course it's sunny," Logan told her.

"Because I'm exotic!" Finn piped in from behind them.

"Really Finn, you saying that is becoming quite old," Rory smiled at him.

After putting their luggage in the limo that was waiting for them, they took a small ride to the hotel. Logan and Colin checked everybody in as the rest of them waited in the lobby.

"Where's the rest of the brigade?" Stephanie wondered.

"They'll arrive tomorrow," Finn explained. "So we've got the entire day with just the six of us!"

"Lets hit the beach!" Rosemary suggested.

"I'm all in, I'm dying to see Rosemary in her bikini," Finn smirked.

"And the pub at night," Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Finn agreed once again as he put his arms around both girls' shoulders. "Have I told you girls lately that I love you?"

"Often enough," Rosemary said as he brushed off his arm as did Stephanie.

"How much did you drink Finn?" Stephanie wondered.

"Not enough yet," Finn remarked. "I still know your names."

At that moment Colin and Logan returned with some keys in their hands.

"Okay guys, we're all checked in. We've got three two-bedded rooms," Logan announced. "Who's going to share a room with who?"

"Rosemary or Rory sounds fine by me," Finn commented with a smile as he hugged Rory tightly. "See girls, Rory isn't complaining when I hug her."

"That's because I can hardly breathe," Rory told him, causing everybody to laugh.

"What about me Finn? You don't want to share a room with me?" Stephanie pouted while semi-smiling at him.

"We've known each other since we were three," Finn remarked. "That would be weird."

"And you sleeping in the same room as my girlfriend wouldn't be weird?" Logan remarked as he put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"No, not at all."

"Well I'm sorry Finny," Rory offered him a sympathetic smile. "Logan is my first pick."

"Then please love, thell me that I'm your second pick?" Finn asked her while going down on his knees in front of her, throwing her a pair of begging eyes.

"Jury's still out on that," Rory smirked.

Logan smiled at his girlfriend as he continued to arrange the rooms. "So who else will share a room?"

"I don't want to spend a room with either Finn or Colin. So what do you say Rose?" Stephanie asked her.

"Sounds good to me girly!"

"Great! Now I have to share a room with Finn," Colin remarked sarcastically.

"It's not like you were my first pick either Colin," Finn remarked.

They all headed up to their room by taking the elevator. All of their rooms were next to each other and they agreed to meet each other again in 10 minutes outside on the hallway.

They all entered their respective rooms and Rory was astonished by the sight in front of her.

"It's huge," Rory said as she looked at the entire room. "and beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are Ace," Logan smirked as he tugged his arms around his waist from behind her.

"That's a very cheesy line Logan," Rory smiled at him. "You really couldn't think of a better opening line?"

"Opening line?" Logan wondered, slightly confused. "Don't I already have you as my girlfriend?"

"Yes you do," Rory confirmed with a smile, loving the sound of Logan telling her she was his girlfriend. "But still, if you don't have an opening line I might start to like another guy better because he has a better opening line and I would feel hurt because you can't think of a decent one for me. So my point is that if you don't think of a better one, I might go out with the next Johnny Depp that comes my way. After all, Jack is back!"

"That totally made sense," Logan remarked sarcastically. "Are you already getting sick of me Ace?"

"Well I have yet to vomit," Rory smirked.

"Haha, very funny," Logan told her as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Now let's go, they're probably waiting for us."

"Okay, let me grab my purse," Rory said as she grabbed her purse that was lying on the bed. "You know I actually think that this weekend Colin and Steph might get together."

"What makes you say that?" Logan wondered.

"Didn't you feel the attraction between those two downstairs?" Rory wondered.

"Yes the love was so there," Logan joked.

"Men! They really have no clue about love," Rory remarked.

"Ouch! That hurts Ace!"

"Good," Rory smirked as she headed for the door.

"You're evil, do you know that?"

"I was born that way," Rory smiled as she opened the door, seeing that their friends were waiting for them. "My momma will be so proud!"

Logan laughed as they joined his friends. This was going to be a great and interesting weekend as they headed for the elevator together.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Wow, can't believe that I am have nearly written thirty chapters for this fic. It does go by really fast and I'm glad with the way the story has been going on so far. Hope you like it so far too, anyway thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy them :) Please review this one too!

I'm not that happy with this chapter and sorry for not updating in a really long time.. I've been suffering from a writers' block and school isn't the best help either.. But with the holidays now I hope I'll be able to write more chapters... Also a big thank you to Nina who helped me with what to do with the next chapter hugs

**Next chapter: Seven Minutes of Heaven**

_The trip continues as Rory and Finn team up to make Colin and Steph get their acts together and become a couple..  
_

Please review!


End file.
